Dragon Ball M
by Airu
Summary: What happens when Nicole and I stay up late talking about DBZ. It takes place in the Cell saga, and a new villan has arose, as has new allies. Or are we allies? Some would say just distractions. ^^ I am not the best writer, but this story makes me la


"I love lightning, that is why it is my dragon's power!" Jessie said as she lay out on Nicole's deck in the middle of a thunderstorm. Nicole yawned and agreed. The storm had lasted for a few days now and every night Nicole and Jessie sat out on the deck and watched it. The bolts were much closer tonight so it was a better show than the other nights. Jessie sighed, "I wish I could see my DBZ friends in real life. It sucks being in love with a cartoon character." "Only for you," Nicole mumbled, "you are the only one who falls madly in love with an anime cartoon from the 80's." "Yeah." Jessie sat up and shoved Nikki off of her sleeping bag, "Nikki, you are a walking lightning conductor." Nikki moaned and slinked off into the field. "Poooooor Nikki," Nicole said rolling over, "no one loves him." "No! I love him!" Jessie jumped out of her sleeping bag and ran into the field as the lightning lit up the neighbor hood every fifteen seconds. She rubbed the dog's head and laughed, "Nikki is going to be my butler when I become famous." "Good, he deserves some discipline." "Awww, Nikki is just a little spoiled." Jessie stood up and walked back to Nicole's bag and pulled her up, "Let's play with him, I have a tennis ball." "Alright, just try not to throw it over the fence." She said glaring a little. "Eh heh, I'll try not to." "C'mere Nikki, that's a good fuzz-ball!" "Gotcha! Come and get it!" "Rrrrg, I'll get you!" "Bark!" "Aha! I got it! Yes!" Jessie held the ball into the air and laughed maniacally. "Not for long!" Nicole shouted as she leapt onto Jessie. Nikki decided to jump on them too. Jessie was buried under the pile of bodies, her hand still sticking up with the wet, slobbery ball in it. Suddenly a huge bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and hit the soaked ball. The electricity shot through all three of the children and sent them shooting backwards. Jessie hit a tree and broke it in two, Nicole hit the door and knocked it clear in, and Nikki hit the fence. The thunder roared as if in triumph for shutting up those kids. Jessie opened and eye and stood up slowly, "Oh my back! Vegeta back, Vegeta back!" Nikki was crying as he staggered across the lawn. "Oh, Nikki! You poor dear," Jessie ran to him and hugged him in comfort. "That stupid dog is the first one you run to?" Nicole said as she stood up slowly, "I might be dead over hear and you run to the dog?!" "Oh, Hi Nicole! You're okay!" Jessie laughed to herself, "Straight through the door and didn't even wake up your mom!" "My mom is in the hospital, remember. that is why you are here to help me guard the house until my dad comes home." "Why is she in the hospital again?" Jessie said a little confused. "She broke her arm, and we are the responsible 18 yr olds." "Oh yeah, sorry. the lightning must have fuddled up my head." "Maybe it fixed whatever brain damage you had." "Shut yur mouth."  
  
"Let's fix this in the morning and go to bed." "I am going to watch my DBZ tapes I brought." "Alright, the little TV is out here already. Let's keep Nikki with us." "Right." Jessie put her video in the VCR and lay down to watch the show. Nikki was lying next to her and Nicole was lying on the other side of Nikki. "Oh boy, it is starting!" Just as the screen showed the beginning of the actual show, Nikki's hair began to stand on end, then Nicole's, then Jessie's. "Uh oh," Nicole yelled as another bolt of lightning flashed from the TV to the group of electrically charged animals. Fwumph! "Hey! It is daytime!" Jessie concluded as she looked around. "Nikki, get off of me!" Nicole mumbled, shoving the dog off of her. "Mreeeee!" "What?!" "We're ANIMATED!" "What?!" "Look at my eyes!" "Holy Indi! That isn't the only thing you have!" "What?" "You have a tail and your dragon's ears!" "Well, you have your character's tail too!' "Oh, wow." "We look like Dragon Ball Z characters!" "What's that?" Nikki said. "Ah! Nikki can talk!" Nicole squeaked. "Well I'll be the son of a Kakarotto." Jessie said smiling. "What is a Kakarotto?" Nikki whimpered. "Well it's a-Aaaaahhh!" Nicole jumped up and ran over to the tackled Jessie, who had a familiar looking man strangling her. "Ack! Ack! Blaaaaaaaa! Let, go, of, meeeee!" Jessie yelled as she was shook violently by the familiar stranger. "Kakarotto, you said his name, now tell me where he is!" She paused and looked at her attacker, "Vegi-san!!!" she squealed. Vegeta let go and looked at her with a puzzled expression, "Wha-what? You know who I am?" "You're my sweetie, of course I know who my Vegi is!" "I am not Vegi, my name is Vegeta." Nicole just stared, "You gotta be kidding!" "Wow," Nikki said, "look at his hair!" "Shut up you dumb dog." "You're so mean to me." "I know, now stay here." "Awww." "Stop it you freak!" Jessie's ears popped up and she frowned. "Ah!" Vegeta jumped back and started to ramble off, "What in blazes are those? You have long ears, like a donkey! What are you?" "I am not a donkey! I am a forest dragon! NOT a donkey!" she yelled, raising her spiked tail in anger. "My gosh!" he said again, "You have a tail too! Are you some kind of Saiyan? What are you?" Nicole came bounding up and stood next to Jessie, "Hello Vegetable." "No! I am Vegeta!" Nicole and Jessie looked at each other and then back at Vegeta, "Veeeh- geee-taaahhhhh!!!" "No!" "Yes!" Nicole laughed as she swung her tail back and forth. "You have a tail too?!" "Yup!" "Preposterous!" The two girls laughed at Vegeta as his expressions went from angry to confused. "Hello, I am Nikki," the dog said as he walked up to the three. "A talking dog? Where are you three from anyway. and how do you know Kakarotto?" Vegeta yelled. "Well," Nicole said putting a hand to her chin, "we got struck by lightning at my house, so that must have fused with the TV and your tape, Jessie. Then we all must have gotten sucked into the cartoon! We didn't know our dog, Nikki could talk here either." "What?" Vegeta squawked, "A TV show? You mean you guys are from another dimension?" "Nicole, Nikki," Jessie said, "huddle!" They got in a huddle and scooted away from Vegeta, "Let's not tell him about the real reason we are here." "Why?" Nicole said. "Because, we can have more fun if we make it up! I'm going to be a dragon Saiyan from Foo-Foo Mts." Nicole thought for a second, "I'll be a Saiyan too." "I'll be the mighty leader of three planets." Nikki said smiling. "No." Jessie and Nicole said at the same time. "You guys are no fun." "What are you doing over there?" Vegeta yelled. "Nothing, just debating something." "Well, why can't I hear?" "Cuz we are done." The three stepped out of the huddle and faced the short man. "So, tell me what is going on." He demanded. Jessie stepped up, "I am Airu, a Saiyan from the Foo-Foo Mts." "I am a good Saiyan friend of hers named Nicole, from a green wetland near the Foo-Foo Mts." Nicole said crossing her arms. "And I am Nikki the amazing and wonderful dog Saiyan, a walking weapon of destruction." The dog said, sitting a little higher. "Nikki," Nicole said as she slapped her forehead. "Is that so?" the real Saiyan said with a smirk, "So, how do you know Kakarotto." Nicole and Nikki looked at Airu. "Uh." she said with a smile, "he's my boyfriend!" Everyone but Airu fell over and whimpered. "Boyfriend?" Vegeta said as he got up, "But he is married to Chi-Chi!" "Oh, I know. You're hooked up to Bulma but I still love you to death." "What!" he said jumping back again, "You weirdo! You love me? And I'm not hooked up to Bulma, she just won't leave me alone!" Hearts popped up in Airu's eyes, "Really? Oh joy!" "But I am not about to 'hook' up with you." "Awww!" "I'm hungry." Nikki mumbled. "You are always hungry," Nicole barked, "I just can't keep food in you." "Hey!" Airu said suddenly in surprise, "If we are Saiyans, that means we can fly right?' "Of course you can, fool." Vegeta mumbled. "You sure like calling people names." Airu said, turning her ear to Vegeta. "I can call people what ever I want." "We need to was your mouth out with soap, young man." Nicole said shaking a finger. "I'm older than you, you dolts." "I'm only seven." Nikki said lowering his head. "Well that is forty-nine in dog years, so that makes you older than Vegi here." Nicole said to the dog. "Yippy!" "What? That doesn't count." Vegeta crossed his arms. "It sure does," Airu said with a glare, "and the way it goes is whoever is older is in authority!" "I am not taking any orders from anyone older or younger than me, especially that poor excuse for a dog." "He called me a poor excuse for a dog." Nikki started to cry. "Poor Nikki! I still love you." Airu patted the dog's head. "Wow, Vegeta is a brat." Nicole said as she put her hands to her hip. "I am not a brat! I am a Saiyan prince!" "Oh, I think you have upset our little friend, Nicole!" "I am not upset! I am frustrated with you idiots because you won't be serious!" "Well" Nikki sniffed, "I'm going to go now." "Yeah, lets go Nicole." The three visitors shot off into the sky with a blast of light. "How dare they! I'll find out more about those three." Vegeta mumbled right before flying off after them. "There was a Saiyan had a dog and Nikki was his name-o," Airu squealed as they soared over the landscape, "N-I-K-K-I, N-I-K-K-I, N-I-K-K-I, and Nikki was his name-o!" Nicole saw the Kame House on its island and they all headed toward it. "There was a Saiyan had a dog and Nikki was his name-o, N-I-K-K-bark, N- I-K-K-bark, N-I-K-K-bark and Nikki was his name-o!" they all sang as they did loops and twirls in the air. They landed and loudly sang the very last verse of the song, "There was a Saiyan had a dog and Nikki was his name-o, bark-bark-bark-bark-bark, bark-bark-bark-bark-bark, bark-bark-bark-bark- bark, and Nikki waaaaaas hiiiis naaaaaammeee-ooooooo!" they harmonized nicely. Goku and Kuririn were stopped in mid spar, eyes wide and mouths just dots on their faces. The rest of the Z team was staring at them from their various places on the island. Vegeta landed behind them. "Aha! I found you, Kakarotto!" Vegeta said with a smile, "I have an urgent message from Mr. Po-Po." "Wh-who are they?" Kuririn said with a sweat drop on his forehead. "I don't know but they sure can harmonize!" Goku laughed. "Don't pay any attention to them, they are just some over-drugged Saiyans." Vegeta mumbled. "Saiyans?!" everyone yelled. "Yup!" Nicole said, "Saiyans from another planet that is too far away to travel to." "Hey, they have a dog too!" Goku said, petting Nikki on the head. "I'm a Saiyan dog named Nikki," he said, "do you have any food?" "As a matter of fact I do," Goku answered, "actually, I am hungry too." Jessie jumped into the air and smiled, "I am hungry too! Let's eat!" All three of the hungry Saiyans literally shot into the house in a blur of color. "Oh brother," Nicole and Vegeta said at the same time. "Saiyan huh?" Piccolo said with a scowl, "Lets hope you aren't as stubborn as Vegeta." "Shut up, Piccolo," Vegeta roared, "you aren't Mr. Helpful yourself! Remember when I was fighting Freza? I died because none of you would help me, you just sat there with your mouths hanging open!" "You didn't ask for any help!" he yelled back, "We were afraid to help you without your permission because you would have blasted us!" "That's right, I would have. You probably wouldn't have survived it anyway." "If we did help, you would have been complaining about us butting in for the next month. That's what you get for being so mean to people!" "Quiet! How was I even supposed to ask you for help when I was barley even alive?" "You were alive enough to cry after wards about your stupid feelings being hurt." Vegeta clenched his teeth and put his hands up for a large attack but was stopped when Bulma stepped in front of him, "You big baby! Stop arguing with Piccolo." "Out of my way woman! I won't hesitate to hurt you to get even with that Namek!" Everyone turned to Vegeta and started yelling at him, "Give it up you two!" "Yeah, we don't need anymore fighting!" "Why are you here?" Yamcha asked as he turned around to Nicole after Vegeta stomped over to the door of the house. "Uh," Nicole stammered, "we came to help you fight." "What?" Vegeta yelled again, "Help? Saiyans aren't supposed to help! Unless you are stupid and immature Saiyans like Kakarotto." "I guess we are." She replied sighing. "Kuso, that is the last I need." He growled. "Stop saying bad words." Bulma scolded. "Shut up, woman!" Bulma glared at him and turned to the house. Nicole followed her in. Vegeta mumbled and walked in as well. "Eggs, ice-cream, salad, . ew salad, dumplings, potatoes, baklava, pizza, cheese, and RICE!" Airu said in between gulps of food. "Tofu, chicken, noodles, roast ham, fried wonton, soup, peas, steamed broccoli, and MILK!" Goku laughed as he inhaled his food. "Dog-food, dog-food, dog-food, dog-food, dog-food, dog-food, dog-food, and DOG-FOOD!" Nikki said as he ate his food. "You guys are going to choke and die if you eat so fast," Nicole said loudly. "That's what I said," agreed Bulma, "but they won't listen to me." "Kakarotto, I need to tell you about the message." Vegeta said. "One, gulp, more, munch munch, minute, Vegeta," Goku said as he wolfed down his food, "I'm not done with my leg of lamb, gulp" Vegeta grabbed the leg and pulled it away from Goku, "You fool, would you rather stuff your face than hear my important message?" Goku's eyes narrowed and he bit down on the slab of meat and planted his arms and legs to the ground, "It can wait, now give me back my leg of lamb!" he growled. "This message is too important for that, now let go Kakarotto!" Vegeta yelled as he tugged on the slab of meat. Goku growled and tugged back, "No way am I letting you take this away!" "Kakarott, rrrggg, let.go!" Goku let go and sent Vegeta flying backwards, "Raaar!" he cried as he jumped through the air and landed on him. Bulma and Nicole backed up a little in surprise. "Get'im, Goku!" Airu said with her mouth stuffed full of chicken, "Yeah, yeah, a left, and a right. oh! That's just not right, oh. bite him! Yeah!" "Owwwwch!" Vegeta screamed as he let go of the meat, which Goku promptly swallowed, "That overgrown mutt bit me!" "I did not." Nikki said with a frown. "Not you; Kakarott! Ouch!" Vegeta grabbed his arm and howled in pain. "Never try to steal food from any animal willing to fight for it," Airu said as she put her soup down. "You made me bleed, you fool," he continued to complain. Goku just cocked his head and blinked. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell me?" he asked. "Yes," Vegeta growled, "it seems there is a new dark force we have to deal with," "Who?" "A shape shifter named Fou." "Fou?" "Yes Fou," Vegeta mumbled, "he is more powerful than Cell and the androids put together." "Well, wasn't Cell the androids put together anyway?" Nicole said with a smirk. "Quiet you." "Oh great," Bulma squealed, "just what we need, a new bad guy to worry about." "Don't worry, Bulma," Goku replied as he stood up with a smile, "with all the Saiyans able to transform and the help from all the others, we'll bet him no problem!" "You don't understand," Vegeta said, "unless we do more training we wont be able to defend earth when Fou arrives." "Where is he coming from?" Airu asked. "He was born when a planet exploded, a planet called Kran." "Kran? That's that planet full of demon worshipers, huh?" Goku shuddered, "Those guys were just creepy." "All the demon worshiping had turned their planet into a cesspool of evil spirits from the past," Vegeta explained, "The spirits got so powerful that they united and formed one ultimate monster named Fou. Fou destroyed the planet and grew powerful enough from the explosion to travel to earth." "What does he want from earth?" Airu asked. "The dragon balls. They hold just the right amount of power to throw Fou over the edge. He'll be unstoppable, even too powerful for Trunks, Gohan, you, and I, Kakarotto." "Amazing," Goku's eyes grew wide, "we wont have a chance if he gets those dragon balls." Nicole stepped up, "Aren't you forgetting something?" "What?" Vegeta growled, turning around. "You have three more Saiyans here to help you," "Yeah," Airu stood up, "Fou is two times as strong as anyone you have ever fought, and now you're two times as strong as you have ever been. He won't stand a chance!" "Ah-alright!" Goku cheered. "Yeah! We do have a chance after all!" Bulma agreed. "What's going on?" Tien said as he poked his three-eyed head into the door. Goku ran out side and explained the whole thing to everyone and Bulma walked down the hall to take a nap. Airu and Nicole were left inside. "Oh goody," Nicole said with a slight laugh, "we get to kick a bad guys butt!" "Yeah! All three of us!" Airu agreed. "Hey, where's Nikki?" "I dunno." "I think he went outside." "I'll go check," Airu ran outside. Vegeta was standing all by himself as he looked up into the sky. "Where'd they go?" "They went to go talk to Dendae about locking up the dragon balls when Fou arrives. Your dumb friend went with them." "Nikki is not dumb, just a little confused sometimes." "He is useless and makes me ashamed to be the same species as him, he doesn't even have a tail. Disgraceful." "You're just jealous." "No I'm not." "You ninny." "Oh so now you are calling people names? I thought it was too much for your puny brain to handle." "Alright, mister," Airu said putting her ears back, "I said I was going to wash your mouth out with soap and that is exactly what I am going to do." "Oh you are, are you," Vegeta sneered. Airu growled and grabbed his ear with a sturdy grip, "Ouch! Let go you silly woman! Let go of me or I'll have to blast you!" She pulled his face right up to hers and yelled, "You do and I'll kick you where the good Lord's sun don't shine!" Vegeta's eyebrow twitched and he stopped threatening the angry Saiyan. "Oh," Nicole looked up from an empty rice bowl as Airu slammed the door behind her and Vegeta, "what's going on?" "Tell her to leave me alone! She is being downright frightening!" Vegeta whined. "I said I was going to wash his mouth out with soap the next time he said a mean word." Airu said to herself as she got the soap bar out from the cupboard, still hanging on to Vegeta's ear. Nicole blinked a couple times and burst out laughing, "You aren't serious are you? You're going to wash his mouth out with soap?" "Yup." "Oh no! Leave me alone! Nicole, help me!" "Why don't you just fight her or something?" Nicole said in between laughs. "I don't want to! She'll hurt me!" Nicole looked at Airu with a look only the two friends could understand and Airu nodded in reply. Nicole started laughing again, "You'd think the prince of all Saiyans would be able to withstand a little suds in his filthy mouth!" "I hate the taste of soap! It never goes away!" Vegeta roared. "Shut-up and learn from your mistakes, Vegeta!" Airu roared back. "No, I won't! If I am going down, I am going down the way I want." Airu forced Vegeta on his back on the floor, "Nicole, come hold his legs down." Vegeta was kicking his legs like a small child "Stop it! Let me go! I am not a baby and in such I don't need to be treated like one!" "You sure are acting like one!" Nicole laughed. "I am warning you before hand, if you follow through with this I'll beat you to a pulp!" "Oh no you wont!" Airu growled, "And how do you know?" "Cuz if you did, you know you would be walking funny for a month!" Vegeta clenched his teeth and growled. "That's what I thought," she said, lowering her voice, "now open up." "No." "Do it now!" Vegeta thought for a second and opened his mouth. Nicole laughed her head off as Airu stuffed the bar of soap in the pouting Saiyan's mouth and scrubbed until there was a small pool of suds surrounding his head. "I think he's had enough, don't you think Nicole?" "Tee-hee, I guess," Airu looked at the beaten man, "Well Vegeta." "Are you sorry?" Nicole giggled. "Ugghhh." was all that they could make out of Vegeta's reply. Airu smiled and tossed the soap bar into the air in triumph. She opened her claw to catch it in a fluid swipe, but was just a second too early, "Woops!" she squeaked as she squeezed the very tip of the slippery bar, sending it shooting back up into the air. The two girls watched with big eyes and little mouths as the bar of soap did two mid air flips and plummeted into the gaping abyss. A little 'splunk' in the bubbles made the victim's eyes pop wide open. "Uh oh?" Nicole gasped when Vegeta started to make some quiet noises. "Ack,.kkkkk.gkkkk." The girls continued to stare, frozen, as he grasped his throat and kicked his legs silently. "What do we do?" Nicole whispered. Airu's ears stuck up, "My Vegi is choking on a bar of soap, we HELP him!" The girls ran around the room in a bustle of mad confusion, "How do we help him?" "I dunno!" "Mouth to mouth?" "Gladly!" "I was kidding!" "Well we gotta do something!" Airu looked down at Vegeta as he gagged and clawed at the floor with one hand, "Oh! He's dying! Noooo! Waaaaaa!" she began to cry. Nicole began to hyperventilate as Airu cried; both doing nothing to help the slowly dying Vegeta. He tried to breathe but only managed to inhale in small gasps. Airu cried even harder and Nicole just stood there and sweated. Vegeta rolled over slowly and went limp, his chest no longer heaving, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. "Waaaaaaa!" Airu squealed, "I've killed him!" "No," sniffed Nicole, "it was my fault." Airu's ears shot up again, "That's it, it was your fault! You killed him!" she sniffled again. "Wha-?" "But no one will believe me if I just say that, I need proof." she looked around for something and saw Vegeta's dead body on the ground with a lump lodged in its throat, "the soap! Yes! Evidence!" Airu lunged for Vegeta. "Why you little snitch!" Nicole growled and lunged for him too. "Rrraaarr!" "No!" "Rrrgg! Let go of me, it's mine!" "Not if I get it first!" Nicole's foot landed hard on Vegeta's back, square in between his shoulders. "Koughctt!!" The two girls stopped when the dead man jolted violently and started to show signs of life once more. "Gulp." Vegeta gasped and coughed up suds for few more minutes as the girls sat frozen in horror, "You. hack, morons!" The girls cowered in terror as the angry Saiyan towered over them, "I could have died right there and the last thing I would have seen was you two running around like head-less chickens! You almost killed me!" "Uh." Nicole said timidly, "sorry?" "Why you!" Vegeta roared and raised his hands for an attack. An energy blast shot through the other side of the Kame House, "Aaaaaa! Go faster! I could feel that one singe my tail fur!" Nicole screamed. "Get back here and let me hurt you!" "Ah! I can hear him getting closer-WAAHAHA!" Another blast shot through the walls and right by Nicole's ear. "Quick," Airu yelled, "into the closet!" The two girls dove into the door and slammed it shut. "He doesn't look to happy," Nicole breathed. "Really?" Airu replied sarcastically. "Wait a second, Airu." "What?" "We are Saiyans too, why don't we just fight?" "Hey, that's right! C'mon, let's go!" Nicole heard Vegeta coming down the hall and she opened the door so he ran right into it. He felt her long tail wrap around his legs and swing him around to up side down, "Why you little brat! Let go of me or I'll destroy you right here!" "You do and I'll yank tuffs of hair out of your head in handfuls." Nicole sneered. "I not afraid of your worthless threats anymore," he yelled angrily, "now put me down, or else!" "Or else what?" the dragon girl growled into Vegeta's face, "You know I wont hesitate to hurt you. I pleasure in watching you pay for being a brat!" "This is not some kind of baby sitting job, I can kill you right now if I want!" "I'd like to see you try, Vegeta." He clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes, "Very well." A wave of power blasted through the air as he powered up, sending rocks and sand flying off the island. His hair rippled with energy and he yelled in satisfaction, that is until Nicole dropped him on his head, "Raaaaaaaa- Fwumph, ouch!" When Vegeta looked up they were gone. "Are you sure about this?" Nicole whispered to Airu as they temporarily hid behind the house, "He's all fired up and ready to kill, what if we can't power up and beat him?" "That's what I thought," Airu whispered back, "but I have a hunch," "What?" "I think that when we came here and made up stories about our characters, whatever we said was automatically applied to our character. So far everything I said about myself is true. Besides, on the show whenever a new Saiyan appears, they are always much more powerful than everyone else." "So, you are confident that we'll be okay?" "Yeah, pretty sure." "Good, cuz here he comes!" Sure enough, Vegeta came running around the corner in a mad hurry. Airu simply stuck her tail out and tripped him, "Woops." Vegeta picked his face up off the ground and roared, "Why you donkey- headed brat!" "I am not a donkey!" she yelled and kicked Vegeta in the ribs. He grunted and flew into a palm tree. The two girls flew into the air and landed next to him, "Ha! Did you see that distance, Nicole?" Nicole smiled and clapped daintily. Vegeta sprung up and threw a punch at her face. His fist made contact but all Nicole did was blink, "What?! I don't believe it! What level are you two?" "Counter attack!" Airu yelled to Nicole. "Oh yeah," she said blankly, "hurrah!" Her fist shot back and planted itself in Vegeta's shoulder. "Huh-" he gasped as he shot backwards over the ocean. Airu blinked, "Wow, put a lot of force into that one didn't we?" Nicole looked at her fist and then back at the still soaring Vegeta, "Oooo, I like!" "C'mon, sis," Airu said, "let's go spar with our little friend!" The two shot into the air and flew over the ocean, "Where is he?" Nicole spotted some ripples in the water, "There!" They dove into the water and looked around for Vegeta. Out of nowhere his gloved fist shot into Airu's back. Airu swung her spiked tail around and thumped him in the leg hard enough to divert his attention. While he was distracted, Nicole wrapped her tail around his arms and shot out of the water. "Let me go! How can you be more powerful? It isn't possible!" Airu flew up too, "It isn't fair! There can't be someone more powerful than me!" "Well there is, so live with it!" she laughed. "Why you!" Vegeta yelled. He thrust his hand out and shot an energy blast at the surprised dragon Saiyan. The blast whistled through her hair and shoved her back a little. Vegeta smiled and laughed, believing that he had injured her. Airu shook her head and blinked the singed dirt out of her eyes. "Vegi's gonna get it." Nicole laughed. His expression changed suddenly from satisfied to worried, "Impossible!" Airu's ears bent back and her brow lowered into a glare, "What did I tell you about blasting me?" she growled. Vegeta started to twitch. "You're gonna pay for thaaaaat!" she yelled as she shot toward Vegeta, her leg swinging forward for a mighty kick. Vegeta landed headfirst in the sand back at the Kame house as the laughter from the two Saiyans could be heard in the distance. "Aha! Oh! My sides hurt from laughing so hard!" Nicole squealed. "I can't believe I actually kicked him that hard." Airu chuckled nervously. She pulled the small man out of the sand and held him up to her eyes, "Are you okay?" Vegeta just let his mouth hang open and his eyes go unblinking. "L-let's take him inside," Airu nervously stammered, "I think I over- reacted just a little." Nicole followed her in cackling and hobbling around with laughter pains. Airu laid Vegeta down on the couch and shuffled into the kitchen to Nicole who was getting some orange juice, "I feel so bad," she mumbled. "Why? I thought it was hilarious!" Nicole answered. "Well, I think he is really hurt." "And who wouldn't after a kick like that?" Airu lowered her head and shuffled back over to Vegeta, "I am sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you so bad! Will you ever forgive me?" "Me, forgive you?" he growled as if it hurt to talk, "I'll forgive you when Gohan obeys us the first time we ask." Airu sniffled, "Why not?!" "After you kicked me below the belt that hard and made me swallow a soap bar all in one day, do you really expect me to forgive you?" "Yes," "Well fat chance, donkey head. I am not going to forgive you!" "What?!" Nicole squeaked from the kitchen, "You swallowed the soap bar?" "Yes," he grunted, "and it will probably be the death of me!" Airu stifled a laugh. "What? I thought you knew." "We thought you just coughed it up or something!" "Well I didn't." Nicole started laughing hysterically again, "I have an idea!" "Well whatever it is, I don't want to be a part of it!" Vegeta mumbled. "What is it, Nicole?" "Watch." she giggled as she grabbed some club soda from the fridge. Vegeta had rolled over and had his back to Airu and herself when she scooted over. Nicole flipped him over real fast, plugged his nose and stuck the bottle in his mouth. "What are you doing to my honey buns!" Airu gasped as Vegeta grabbed onto Nicole's arms in his returning quest to find air. "Just making an experiment," she cackled. Pretty soon the bottle started to collapse on itself and Vegeta started making loud gulps, "See? It is already working!" "What will torturing him further accomplish?" "Family fun for hours!" Nicole answered in her best TV announcer voice. "By plugging his nose, he can't breathe, which means he will try to breathe out of his mouth but I have the club soda in there so he has to drink it all before he can fill his lungs full of oxygen again!" "And why do we want him to drown again?!" Airu yelled. "He's a Saiyan, he won't drown!" The bottle emptied and Vegeta gasped for breath, which made him cough and sputter for a few minutes. "There," Nicole cheerfully sighed, "now you pick up the Vegeta." Airu watched in wonder as Nicole lifted him over her head and said, "And shake him well!" "Aaaaaaaa! Puuutttt mmeeeeee doooooooowwn!" Vegeta cried. "And set him down quickly." She put the shaken Saiyan on the ground and watched him wobble around for a few seconds. "Now what do we do, Martha Stewart?" Airu mumbled as she crossed her arms. "We wait." Vegeta looked at the two frozen girls with a worried glance, "What did you do to me?" Just then the three heard a disturbing noise rise up from his abdomen and he blinked a couple times before letting a loud belch escape his throat. "EEEEEE!" the girls squealed in unison as bubbles scattered everywhere from the burp. "What in blazes!" he said in a surprised voice. The girls laughed harder when he talked for bubbles would exit his mouth every time he opened it. "Stop laughing! You were the ones who did this to me, make it stop!" The girls were too busy rolling around on the ground laughing to hear what he said. "C'mon! Make it stop!" Vegeta growled. Airu stood up and managed to speak through all her laughter, "Go on outside where the bubbles won't soak the place and we'll find ya something, okay?" He glared at the girls and stomped bow-legged outside. "That was so funny!" Airu said. "Hee-hee," Nicole giggled, "I told you it would be!" "C'mon, let's go find something to get rid of that bar, or it will be sitting in his gut making bubbles for days." The girls walked through the kitchen trying to find something that would work but failed. "Let's go to the bathroom and look there," Nicole said. They walked into the bathroom, Airu was first through the door, "Meep!" she leapt back out of the door. "What is it?" Nicole said, trying to look around Airu. "Oh, well. someone is in the shower right now." "You're kidding?" "No, I thought everyone left." "Maybe it is just Master Roshi, let's go in quietly and leave quietly." "I guess we can, the mirror and the shower glass are all fogged up so we can sneak in and out quickly." The girls nodded in agreement and proceeded into the foggy room. Airu put her finger to her lips and they opened the cupboard. It was a real long cupboard, "I see something way in the back, go get it." Airu whispered. "What is it?" "I think it is some drain cleaner, that'll have to do for now." "Oh, alright." Nicole climbed into the tight cupboard till only her feet were sticking out the doors. Just then the shower turned off and Airu's ears rested against her back as her eyes grew wide. "Oh crap," she whispered. 'Just stay quiet,' she thought to herself. The shower door slid open and a tall figure backed out of the steam. Airu tensed up and tried not to move. Nicole juttled around in the cupboard very noisily. "Quiet, Nicole. hush!" Airu tried to say softly. The figure came into view as it continued to back out of the shower. Airu's jaw dropped and her grip tightened on Nicole's feet, it was Trunks. She tried to keep her respect for him by just staring at the back of his feet, but something was different about him. "Ouch! Don't grip so hard, Airu! I'm trying to get this pipe cleaner," Nicole hissed. Just then she heard a loud thump and then Airu's scream mixed in with a man's scream. Nicole grabbed the cleaner right as she was yanked from the cupboard and carried swiftly out of the room and outside. Airu saw Vegeta sitting in the sand and she squealed again before shooting into the air high above the Kame house. "What was that!" Nicole yelled once they had planted themselves in a cloud. "I saw it!" Airu said with a traumatized voice to go with her expression. "Saw what?"  
  
"It was Trunks in the shower! He came out. and I SAW IT!" she cried. Nicole's eyes bottomed out and her tail frizzed, "Oh, gross! That is just nasty! Oh, oh, oh! Bleeeeehhh!" Airu nodded furiously and said with a shaky voice, "It was so gross! It was so long it was like a dress-" "Now I did NOT want to know that! Nasty! Groooooosss!" "Actually, it was kinda perty." Nicole rubbed her eyes and yelled, "I don't believe you are saying this! Just shut up! Who would think that is pretty?" Airu cocked her head, "Well, now that I think about it. you would have thought it was pretty too." "This isn't like you! Just stop!" "Ya know what? It wasn't even that bad! It was the same color as his hair and it-" "Yuuuuuck! Wait. are you getting the feeling that we aren't talking about the same thing?" "What do you mean, what so you think I am talking ab-oh. OH! Oh no! I wasn't talking about THAT! Why would I talk about that!? What do you take me for, some perverted hermit that sneaks into men's locker rooms and post pictures of naked men all over San Francisco? Of course not! I'll tell you what I saw: you had your head stuck in that cupboard and then the shower stopped. It opened and Trunks came backing out of it as naked as a jaybird. I didn't want to stare or anything so I just looked at his feet and I noticed that he had some purple hair dragging on the floor behind him. I thought, 'wow, his hair has gotten long,' but when I looked up, it turns out it wasn't his hair, it was his tail!" "He has a tail?" "Yeah! It is kinda like a horsetail and a monkey tail all mixed into one! It was all shiny and purple like his hair." "You didn't see anything did you?" "Oh heavens, no. He tripped on my tail as he was stumbling back. Then he fell down and he saw me and we both screamed. I grabbed you and ran before I saw anything." "Oh, good." They both heard a door open and slam and the peeked through the bottom of the cloud and saw Trunks come running out in a towel, "Dad, dad!" Vegeta turned around and looked a little surprised before he popped all the bubbles floating around his head, "What do you want?" he mumbled, trying not to let any more escape his mouth. "I was getting out of the shower and there were these two girls in the cupboard under the sink," Trunks said, "one was all the way in the cupboard and one was sitting behind her. I tripped on something and fell over backwards right behind the girl. She had donkey ears and some weird colors around her eyes. We both screamed and she grabbed her other friend and they ran out here." Vegeta's eyes got a little bigger and he sprung up, "What?!" he shouted and some bubbles floated out of his mouth and levitated in the air for a few seconds before popping. Trunks stared at the bubbles and then back at Vegeta, who was just standing there staring at the bubbles with wide eyes too. "What was that?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes and held up his fist, "N-nothing, Trunks. Those girls did it to me and they were in the bathroom trying to find something to fix it. Now, did they see anything?" Trunks rolled his eyes and tightened the towel around his waist, "I don't know. for all I know she only looked at me when I tripped." "What!" Vegeta growled again, "What if she did?" "Well, I guess I could always lie about it." "You're going to have to." "Where did they get off to?" "That blasted donkey girl and her friend came out of the house and flew into that big cloud over there." "I am not a donkey!" Airu shouted from the protection of her cloud. Vegeta glared in her general direction and lowered his voice, "Are you sure she didn't see anything?" "I don't know. Dad, why do I have to hide my tail from everyone?" "Because if they find out about your tail they'll cut it off, you fool. That is what they did to Kakarotto, Gohan, and me." "Why did they do that?" "Every time one of us Saiyans had a tail the others have cut them off." "Yes, I know but why?" Trunks said impatiently. Vegeta didn't want to tell him why the others cut the tails off. If Trunks knew that he could turn into the true Saiyan form: destructive, blood thirsty, and unbreakable, he would back out and cut his tail off himself. Vegeta also knew that Trunk's tail was different from everyone else's, which means there is something special about him. Just like those other girls. All Saiyans are supposed to have monkey tails, but now there are a few popping up with odd-looking tails. He had to keep Trunks from hearing or seeing anything about real Saiyan tails in fear of more questions he couldn't answer. Vegeta wanted to study their powers to locate any differences; perhaps they were more powerful than the normal Saiyans. "Just leave it hidden from everyone, and don't cut it off!" "Oh, alright. I guess I kinda like it anyway," Trunks said quietly, "who were they?" "A couple Saiyans that survived. They are from a planet a long ways from here. Look, if you want to know, go ask them yourself." "Okay," he said timidly, "I'm going to go get dressed first." Vegeta watched as his son walked into the house and closed the door behind him. He looked back up at the cloud and glared. "Did you hear that?" Airu said looking over to Nicole. "What were they talking about?" "Trunks does have a tail, and Vegeta is afraid to tell anyone about it because they will get all paranoid and cut it off. Saiyan tails are the source of their powers." "Oh, wow!" "Yeah, and Trunks just mumbled something and went into the house. Hey, let's play along and pretend that we didn't see his tail, all right? I want to see what Vegeta is up to." Airu said quietly. "No problem.hey," Nicole said holding up the pipe cleaner, "we should probably give this to Vegeta, huh?" Suddenly, a head appeared in the cloud and started to yell. Bubbles flew everywhere and popped as they hit the girls, "What are you fools doing up here? Where is that stuff for the bar of soap?!" Airu and Nicole stared laughing hysterically again, "Hee hee, here ya go!" He took the bottle and read the label, "Pipe cleaner? How embarrassing." "Well, it will disintegrate the soap and fix you problem." Nicole said. He glared at the girls and opened the cap just as Trunks came up to join them, "Hello, I'm Trunks." "Yeah, we already met." Airu said sarcastically. "Oh, uh." he said blushing a little, "really sorry about that." "Nope, it was our fault," Nicole said as she waved a finger in the air again, "just forget about it. I am Nicole, and that is Airu." "Our dog Nikki went with the others to go see Dendae," Airu said with a smile, "he's a talking Saiyan dog." Trunks saw Airu's and Nicole's tails twitching behind them, "Hey, you have tails too? Er. I mean. I haven't seen tails on many people for a long time." "Well," Nicole said, "we are aliens ya know." Vegeta put the rim of the pipe cleaner bottle to his mouth and began to drink it. Suddenly, he sensed the others returning. Trunks sensed it too because he looked up and flew out of the cloud. Airu and Nicole looked at each other and flew out too. Vegeta finished off the bottle and threw it into the ocean below him. "Hey guys! We're back," Goku said, "Dendae locked up the dragon balls for safe keeping and WOAH!" Everyone stopped and looked over to Vegeta. "Vegeta, what happened to your mouth?" Goku said with a bit of a laugh. Vegeta opened his mouth to talk but when he did, foam came pouring out of it, "What in blazes!" he said through all the foam. Airu and Nicole looked at each other innocently as the door to the house opened and Bulma came out to greet everyone, noticing Vegeta's new appearance as well. "What happened?" she gasped. Vegeta spit the foam out of his mouth and talked in a muffled voice as more foam came up to take its place, "Those blasted girls almost killed me with a bar of soap! They forced me to swallow it and when I choked on it they just stood there and looked at me." Everyone stared at him as he continued his story, "Then Nicole stepped on my back and the bar un-stuck itself and I swallowed it. Then Airu kicked me so hard I can't walk with my legs together, and Nicole almost choked me again by making me drink soda. She then picked me up and shook me around and threw me outside. I demanded that they get something to get rid of the soap bar so they went into the bathroom and were spying on Trunks in the shower." "We were not you oaf!" Airu growled, "That is nothing like how it went!" "Yeah!" Nicole agreed, "It was all your fault anyway." "What is your side of he story then," Piccolo said. The girls told the Namek everything that happened and finished with, "That is why he wanted us to get him something for the bar of soap in his gut because he was burping bubbles and it was really funny." Everyone started laughing at the foaming Saiyan. "Shut up! You two were trying to kill me!" "Why would I do that to one of my boyfriends?" Airu yelled, "I was worried about you and I felt really bad." Bulma crossed her arms and glared at the girl, "What was that?" Airu turned around and looked at Bulma, "Yeah, that is right, he is my boyfriend and if you hadn't had a kid with him first, I would have!" Vegeta coughed up more foam, "WHAT!" "Why you little brat!" Bulma said, putting up her fists. "Admit it, Bulma," Airu growled, "you can't stand him, and he can't stand you! We were meant for each other!" Bulma sniffed and put her hands down, "Y-you're right. I want to love him like I should, but I just don't feel the kind of love that I should. He is so rude and reckless. He didn't even try to save our baby and me when we were going to die. You are right, he doesn't love me and he probably doesn't even want me around." Vegeta crossed his arms and grunted. Everyone was staring at them quietly. Airu's ears drooped and she looked at Vegeta, "Vegi-san, so you love Bulma?" Vegeta spat out more foam and turned around, "This foolish woman is a waste of my time. Trunks is the only one I can even stand talking to." Bulma started to cry and she ran inside. "You're terrible, Vegeta." Kuririn said. "Quiet," he barked back, "Bulma is a nuisance and a horrible flirt. She was the one who didn't want to get married when she found out she was pregnant. Besides, I am a Saiyan and as a Saiyan I have to fight and weed out anything that will get in the way of my priorities." "Well, if she was a Saiyan would you like her?" Airu said with a slight smile. Nicole slapped her forehead again. Vegeta looked at the girl and turned his head a little. Yamcha looked around and ran into the house with Bulma and soon the crying and screaming stopped. Nicole grabbed Airu and they went into the house to check on what was happening. "Oh Yamcha," Bulma said as she gave him a hug, "I can always count on you to make me feel better." Yamcha stood up and grinned. "Yamcha," Nicole asked, "how did you make her shut up?" "Oh, I just told her that she shouldn't worry about what Vegeta said. You know, just encouraged her spirit." "That's right," Bulma sniffed, "I just need a lot of friends to help me. I know Vegeta will never change, but I can always try to make myself an example for him." Just then, Nikki came running into the house, "Nicole, Airu, Vegeta has rabies!" Nicole and Airu looked at each other and chuckled, "Nikki, he's just got foam coming out of his mouth from a bar of soap in his stomach," Nicole said, "he doesn't have rabies." "We'll it took him long enough to notice." Airu laughed. "Oh," the dog lowered his head, "I saw it when he spit some on my head." "He did what?" Airu said, "That was mean." "It was?" Nikki said quietly. "Hey Yamcha," Nicole asked again, "did Dendae ever say when Fou was going to arrive?" "Well," Yamcha calculated, "Kran blew up about a month ago and that was when Fou began his journey to earth, so he should be here in about a week." "A week?!" "Yeah, just enough time for us to begin training again." "But it takes years to train and get anything out of it!" Airu yelled. "Not for us," Yamcha said with a nervous laugh, "I don't know about you guys." "Oh." Pretty soon everyone ended up in the house. Vegeta hung over the sink the entire time, letting the foam drain. Airu and Nicole came up to him and leaned over the sink on either side. "Hey Vegi-san," Airu said, "how do you feel?" "Leave me alone," he grumbled "Aw, you're no fun." Nicole leaned down farther and looked right in his eyes. "You two almost killed me more than once in less than an hour," he barked, "go away before I char your hair again." "Well, Saiyans aren't supposed to be nice, remember?" Airu grinned. Vegeta looked up at Airu and was about to say something, but before any words escaped his foamy mouth he turned over the sink and puked. Airu and Nicole jumped back and ran out of the kitchen yelling, "It wasn't me!" They ran down the hall and out the back door to where Trunks was practicing moves with his sword. Nicole saw the sun reflecting off the blade and she stopped in mid run, "Oo! A sword!" Trunks stopped and looked at her, "You like it?" "Nicole likes anything that can cause injury." Airu said rolling her eyes. "Here," he said handing her the sword, "try it out." Nicole picked up the sword and swung it around a few times, "It is beautiful!" Trunks nodded and took it back as Nicole handed it to him, "Had it all my life." Nicole's eyes watered, "I want a sword!" Airu's eyes grew and she looked at Nicole and remembered something, "Hey! Remember what I said about our characters coming true when we arrived?" "Yeah," Nicole said turning back around. "Well, if that was true then," "My sword that Thomas gave me!" "Let's go look for it!" The girls shot back into the house and left Trunks to try and figure out what they were talking about. "Not in this room!" Airu shouted from a large closet. "Not in the cupboard either." "Let's ask Yamcha, he has a sword so you never know." They scampered off into the living room and jumped over the couch to sit down next to Yamcha who was watching TV, "Hey Yamcha!" Nicole said blushing a little. His eyes took the shape of a lima bean and he blushed too, "Y-yeah?" "Would you happen to know where all the swords are kept?" "Well," he said rubbing the back of his neck, "Trunks keeps his sword with him all the time, and mine is somewhere." "On a shelf above the old man's shell collection." Vegeta said from the sink. "Oh," Nicole said looking at him, "thanks Vegetable!" "I'm Vegeta-aaa!" he hunkered over the sink again and Airu winced. The girls jumped off the couch and scampered down the hall once again. Airu spotted the glass case upstairs with the shelf high above it. "I bet if you do have a sword that is where it automatically went!" Airu smiled. "How are we supposed to get them down?" Nicole frowned. "Good point." "Puar!" "What about him?" "Doesn't he fly?" "Oh yeah! I'll go get him!" Airu ran down the stairs and jumped down next to Yamcha again and leaned against his shoulder, "Hey good buddy," "You Saiyans sure are different than any other Saiyans I have ever met." "Well, consider it a change for the better." "I already have." "Good, cuz we aren't very mean like Vegi-san over there says." "Really?" "Yeah," Airu said glaring at him, "he's just jealous that some Saiyans aren't terminators." "Don't say that too loud, he might get mad," Yamcha said quietly. "Oh, he doesn't care. He's too sick right now to care." "I almost feel sorry or him." "I would too, but he is my sweetie and I know he can handle more than a little poison!" Yamcha blinked a couple times and said, "Weren't you the ones who did it to him?" Airu's mouth shrank and a sweat drop formed on her forehead, "That isn't the thing I came down here to talk to you about! Where is Puar?" "Oh, uh, he's in my room asleep no doubt." "Thank you much!" Airu squealed before bounding over the couch again and running down the hall on all fours with her tail waving behind her. "Very different than Vegeta," Yamcha sighed. Airu poked her head in Yamcha's room and slowly slinked in. She looked around and jumped up on the bed, "Puar?" She hopped down and looked under the bed, "Puar? Hello?" "He's usually on the roof." Yamcha said quietly behind her. Airu screamed and spun around with her claws bared right in his face, "Oh, Yamcha! You scared me!" He gulped loudly and fell over. "The roof huh?" she said as she looked up to the ceiling and spotted the little cat asleep upside down. She crawled up onto the bed and began to bounce up and down, bouncing closer and closer to Puar. She reached eye level and yelled into his face, "Puar!" The little cat squealed and he latched onto the girls face as she went down. "Got him!" Airu cringed before jumping over Yamcha and heading up the stairs. "Took you long enough!" Nicole tapped her foot. "Sorry," Airu mumbled, "Puar!" The cat let go and looked at the two girls, "Who are you?" "Oh, just a couple Saiyans." "Saiyans! More of them!" "Ask Yamcha, he'll tell you." "We need ya to get the swords down from the shelf up there for us, Puar." Airu pointed. "Oh, no problem!" he squeaked as he flew up to the shelf, "Which one do you want?" "The one that looks like ivory." Nicole said. "Okay!" Puar threw it down and Nicole caught it. "It is my sword! Awesome!" "It is a pretty one too!" Puar said. He yawned and flew down the stairs, "I'm going back to bed." "E-hee! I get my sword!" "Good for you!" Airu smiled. "Wow!" Nikki said as he walked up the stairs to the girls, "Who's is that?" "Mine!" Nicole said. "Can I hold it?" "Oh, alright." "Oh boy!" Nikki held out his paws and Nicole set the sword in them lightly. The sword slipped out of his grasp and landed noisily on his feet, "Owwww! You hurt me! Waaaaa!" Airu shook her head and sighed as Nicole began yelling at the dog, "I'm going downstairs to get some grape juice, I'll be right back." She hopped down the stairs and into the kitchen again. Vegeta was still draped over the kitchen sink, but it looked like he was asleep. Airu opened the refrigerator door and got out some grape juice. As she turned around to leave, she stood there for a moment and looked at Vegeta. He looked so tired as he stood there asleep. She loved him so much, and she felt a little sorry for him and after staring at his peaceful slumber she decided she should find something that would make him feel better. Just then his eyes popped open and he puked into the sink again. Airu's expression exploded and she squealed as she shot up the stairs. "What?" Nicole yelled, "You blame everything on me, you mutt!" "I'm not a mutt! At least I don't call you mean names!" "Well, you get me in trouble more than a little brother would." "I am just defending myself against your explosive temper." "Why you!" "Cut it out you two!" Airu growled. "She hurt me!" "Well he's being a big puppy!" "Quiet you overgrown-" "Hush!" Airu yelled again, "Nikki, Nicole does that to people. Nicole, that is just how Nikki is. Now drop it!" "Just make sure it isn't on my paw again," Nikki said with a smirk. Nicole mumbled at the animal and turned to Airu, "Well, I found my sword." "I feel sorry for Vegi-san," she said, "he feels horrible and it is all our fault." "So what do we do about it?" "Give him some doggie biscuits!" Nikki suggested. "No." "I think we should give him some aspirin or something." Airu said. "Yeah, let's go down to the medicine cabinet and look for some." The three of them ran down the stairs and into the bathroom, making sure no one was in the shower first. "Here's something," Nicole said picking up a bottle, "it is written in Japanese, but it has a smiley face on the front of it." "It'll have to do." Airu sighed. She grabbed the bottle and they ran down the hall and into the kitchen where Vegeta still draped over the sink. Airu walked up to him and saw that the Saiyan was shivering and moaning, "Oh you poor thing!" she cried as she slowly lifted him away from the sink and carried him into his room. She laid him on his bed and covered him up. "You did this to me," Vegeta moaned quietly, "I'm sick because of you!" "Oh, don't say that," Airu said softly, "I am really sorry for it and we found some aspirin for you." "Yeah," Nicole said, "it is a happy bottle." Vegeta looked at the girls with a worried glance. Airu took out two little purple pills and closed the bottle. He reluctantly opened his mouth and swallowed the pills when the dragon girl dropped them in. He shivered even more and chattered, "You can leave now." The girls and there dog walked out of the room. "He looked pretty bad for just getting a little poisoning." Nicole sighed. "Well, he hasn't ever been sick before," Airu replied, "so this is like malaria for him. Poor guy." "Well he got all the poison out of his stomach, didn't he?" Nikki asked. "It sure felt and looked like it," Airu mumbled as they walked down the hall, "his whole body was shaking horribly from vomiting so much. He was probably spitting up saliva after he got rid of all the other junk and that takes a toll on you." "I kinda feel sorry for him," the dog said lowering his head. "So do I!" Airu squealed back. She continued crying as they walked down the hall. Nicole fixed her sword to the back of her vest so she could whip it out quickly when she needed it. The three of the Saiyans walked into the living room as Yamcha turned the TV off. "You bored?" Nicole asked him. "Yup." Airu turned the house stereo on and a familiar song came on. It was a Morning Musume song, "Alright!" "You like these guys?" Yamcha asked. "Girls," Airu corrected. "Girls." "They are fun to dance to." "Well, I don't like them," he snorted. "Alright fine," Airu stopped dancing and changed the channel. Nicole looked at her as she danced and sang to a very familiar song, "Dragon, dragon, rock the dragon, Dragon Ball Z. Dragon, dragon, rock the dragon, Dragon Ball Z! Weer dlier dlieer weer reer reer dleer dleer," she danced around and played an air guitar. Yamcha stared at her as well and rubbed his head, "Dragon Ball Z? Must be a coincidence." "I am feeling very hyper," she said, "lets go outside!" They ran outside and hopped about in the sand, "C'mere, Nikki!" "Where?" "No, to me!" "Who?" "Over here!" "Uh." "Good dog!" "Oh!" "Here!" "I don't know which one to choose!" Nikki said as he sat down and cried. "Oh brother," Airu hopped over to him and picked up a stick, "get the stick, Nikki!" He looked at the stick and snapped at it, "Missed it!" Airu threw the stick into the ocean and the dog went running in after it yelping, "No fair! It can fly! I can't fly!" The two girls chuckled and sighed, "Let's dig a hole and trap Nikki in it!" Nicole laughed. "Okay!" They began to dig a hole in the sand. Airu scooped the sides out with her tail and Nicole sat at the bottom and scooped sand over the edge. It took Nikki about ten minutes to get the stick and swim back and by the time he had finished that the girls had the hole finished. "What's that, guys?" he asked curiously. "Go in it and find out!" Airu laughed. "Okay," Nikki trotted into the hole and stood there, "it is a hole!" "Aha!" Nicole shouted as she shoveled the sand back over the hole and the dog. Nikki's head popped out of the sand and he looked around himself, "Wow, I am standing in an anthill." Airu sighed, "He's too stupid to have fun with." Goku's head popped out of the sand next to Nikki's. "Ah!" Airu gasped, "How'd you get in there?" "I dunno," Goku said, "the ants that live here I guess." "He's too stupid to have fun with too." Airu sighed. "Oh, he is not." Nicole chuckled. She ran over to Goku and pulled him out of the sand. Nikki pulled himself out and stood next to them. Airu looked around and rolled her eyes, "I know you," she sang slowly, "I've walked with you once upon a dream." Nicole looked at her and smiled right before grabbing Goku's and Nikki's arms. Trunks closed his eyes and concentrated his energy into his hands. The small ball of light grew in his opened hands; the slightest distraction would set it off. Trunks used his mind to control its perfect-ness for oh so long. until. "I know you I've walked with you once upon a dream, I know you that gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam!" His eyes popped open and the ball of energy in his hands went off in his face with a loud boom. The four Saiyans sang loudly as they skipped around the house and the charred Trunks. "Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem," Airu and Nicole got on their knees and they all sang slowly, "but if I know you, I know what you do! You love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream!" The two girls stayed on their knees as Goku continued the song as he danced around, "La, la, la la la la la, la la, la la." Trunks wiped the burnt skin off his face and looked curiously at the odd adults. They sprang back up and skipped off singing, "All I want for Christmas is my helium balloon, my helium balloon, my helium balloon!"  
  
Airu patted the sand down over Goku and stood up, "There! I have buried my boyfriend in the sand!" Goku looked at himself again and said, "Darn ants, got me again!" Airu's ears drooped and she sighed, "I'm going to go see how Vegi-san is doing, C'mon Nicole." Nicole hopped up and left Nikki to guard Goku as she followed Airu into the house. "Oh," she said blinking as she closed the door behind her, "hello Vegeta." He looked up from the fridge with a slice of ham hanging from his mouth. "Are you feeling better already?" "Well," he said with a rather excited voice, "I woke up and I was really hungry so I hopped out of bed and went to the kitchen. I knew that we still had some ham that I stole from Kakarotto so I looked in here and there it was! I am now eating a slice of it and it tastes so good, it tastes like its honey roasted. Now that I am done with it I think I will go outside and exercise." He skipped out the door and onto the porch. Nicole and Airu looked at each other and ran out after him. Trunks was petting Nikki as Goku tried to blow the sand off of him. Vegeta ran out of the house and began do some flips and jumps. They all stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. Nicole and Airu hopped onto the porch and watched him, "Wow, he sure is up and awake." Nicole said. "Wait, I'll be right back," Airu ran back into the house and grabbed the bottle off of Vegeta's nightstand. She searched for the symbol all over the bottle and found it, "that is the symbol for hyper," she said to herself, "he took some hyper pills!" She ran out to the porch and told Nicole. "You're kidding!" "No, he's going to be running around like this until it runs out of his system." They both looked at each other, "Well," Airu smiled, "we had better make the best of this situation while he's still like this." The girls bounded down to the sand and were about to jump on Vegeta when he suddenly stopped and lifted one of his legs like a little girl and began to sing, "Oh, mareseatoats and doeseatoats, and littlelambseativy; a kidwilleativytoo wouldn't you?" Tien and Yamcha were standing on the porch laughing at this Kodak moment when Kuririn and Gohan came out to watch too. Eventually the whole household was out there laughing at Vegeta as he stood there singing his song. Airu looked around and felt bad for him so she hopped up next to him and sang along too, "Oh, mareseatoats and doeseatoats and littlelambseativy; a kidwilleativytoo wouldn't you?" Vegeta smiled a real smile for the first time and they sang it together a little faster. Nicole laughed too as she jumped in and put her arms around them both as she joined in the entertainment. Pretty soon, Nikki had joined in too and all four of them sang loudly as the rest of the Z team laughed. Airu started the skipping and soon they were skipping around the island. Vegeta seemed to be having a good time and that made everyone else a little hyper too. They skipped until they could skip no more and everyone went inside for dinner. Goku finally blew all the sand off of him and followed them in to eat. Around the table sat Tien, Chiaotzu, Goku, Vegeta, Airu, Nikki, Nicole, Bulma, Yamcha, Gohan, Piccolo, Kuririn, Trunks, and of course Puar. Turtle carried the food on his back over to the table and set them down in front of the guests. Everyone was talking and eating and having a good time at the large table. "I love this!" Nicole laughed, "Sitting down at a huge table as everyone has a dandy time eating." Airu swallowed her rice and agreed, "Might as well eat good before we fight a big bad guy." Vegeta's chopsticks shot over and stole one of Nicole's pot stickers, "Hey!" she yelled, "That was mine!" "You are too slow, my student," he laughed, "you must be quicker if you wish to keep your food." Nicole glared at him and began to scarf down her food. Vegeta glared back and began to do the same. Nicole narrowed her eyes and went a little faster. His chopsticks were a blur as the Saiyan sped up his pace as well. Nicole growled and poured the rest of her food into her mouth and slammed the bowl on the table and shouted, "Ha! Finished before you did, Vegetable!" "Alright fine!" he growled back, "Here is a plate of egg rolls, I get half and you get half, whoever finishes them first wins." Airu put her plate down and looked at the two, "Oh boy! A contest!" Everyone else stopped and watched as well. "I play winner!" Goku yelled. "And I'll play winner of your duel," Airu said to Goku with a sly smile. "Alright," Puar said, "on your marks, get set, GO!" The two competitors began in an instant. Nicole's chopsticks picked up a roll as they put one in her mouth. Vegeta was going too fast to follow. "Go Nicole! No, Vegeta. no wait." Airu said in a confused manner. They kept their eyes on each other the entire time, and it looked like Vegeta was winning when suddenly, he blinked and stopped, leaving Nicole to finish her plate. "Woohoo!" she gasped, "I win! Ehehee!" "What in blazes!" Vegeta growled. "Oh great," Airu said, "the drug wore off." "I lost?" he continued, "I can't loose! I want a re-match!" "I won fair and square, Vegeta!" Nicole laughed as she pointed her finger at him. "Why you; I don't enjoy playing childish games anyway. Go ahead and have your win." "Alright!" Goku cheered, "I get to play against Nicole!" "Oh," Kuririn laughed, "you have your work cut out for you, Nicole!" She laughed and smiled, "No worries!" Puar fluttered down to the table and picked up some rice, "Half for you, and half for you. There, now on your mark, get set, go!" Nicole let the chopsticks fly as she shoveled the rice into her mouth. Goku just put the bowl into his face and inhaled his food as everyone cheered and made bets on people. Nicole glared and started pouring the rice into her mouth as well and it looked like the two of the competitors were stuck in a tie. But at last minute, Nicole stopped to get a breath and at that instant Goku finished. He slammed the bowl down and cheered, "Yeah! I won! If you hadn't taken that breath you would've beat me, Nicole!" Nicole slammed her bowl down as well and growled, "Darn it! That is stinky!" Airu hopped down next to Goku and smiled, "Tee-hee, you had better be hungry, Goku because I'm gonna kick your butt down the hall." "Oh yeah?" he urged. Puar grabbed an acorn squash and set them down in front of the two Saiyans, "Ready, set, go!" he squeaked. Goku began to scoop out the meat and eat it faster than light but soon stopped still when he glanced over to Airu. She simply rolled it up like a burrito and swallowed it, "Ah! You beat me!" he gasped. Airu smiled and shook her head, "We play until one of us are too full to eat anymore!" "Oh," Goku said, "okay." They got ready again and on Puar's mark they grabbed some item of food and began to scarf it down. Airu finished a turkey leg as Goku finished a small loaf of bread and moved on to a bowl of salad. Airu stuffed the broccoli in her mouth and swallowed it as she grabbed the egg soup. Food was disappearing right and left as the rest of the group yelled and cheered for the one they placed their money, (or dinner) on. Even Vegeta was yelling at Kakarotto to eat faster. For the next couple minutes they eventually slowed down and Airu was stuck munching slowly on a steak as Goku tried to eat a butter stick. "Can't eat anymore!" Airu sighed as she lowered the steak. "Good," Goku sighed, "because I can't either and I was afraid of you beating me." Airu opened and eye a little wider then the other and held up her finger, "Hold on," Goku focused his eyes on Airu, "Huh? It can't be." Her mouth opened and let out a large burp, "There, now I feel better!" She picked up the steak and finished it with one gulp. Goku let his eyes roll back and he fell over with a moan. Everyone cheered as Airu hopped up onto the table and held her hands up in triumph. "Goo'night Goku!" Airu said as she walked by his room. He just moaned and fell back asleep. Nikki looked in the rooms as everyone crawled into bed, "Where do I sleep?" "On the floor with your kind," Nicole mumbled, "the lint." Airu and Nicole walked outside where a half moon hung low over the ocean. Nikki stepped out with them, "What are we doing out here?" "I dunno," Nicole sighed, "we just aren't tired yet." Airu picked up a handful of sand and let it pour between her fingers, "Let's make a sand city and pretend to attack it." "Why?" Nicole asked with a glance. "Well, everyone else has been training so we should too." "That is considered training?" "Sure! C'mon, lets do it." They dug down to the wet sand and began to mold the city. Nikki went around and collected shells and rocks for windows and props. Trunks heard them laughing and talking outside his window so he looked over the window sill and watched silently as questions shot through his head in a never ending stream. Why are they so silly? Saiyans are supposed to be mean and blood thirsty. Why don't they do some real training? What is that girl's sword made from? Why does that one girl have bunny ears? Why doesn't Vegeta try to hide their tails too? "There!" Airu sighed as she stood up to look at the magnificent city of sand, "Pretty good, if I do say so myself!" "Nikki," Nicole growled, "you put that tree on top of a building!" "That is my house," he smiled, "see? The tree says, 'Nikki's House, Go Home'." Airu lifted her foot and growled, "Aha! I am the evil Fou, come to destroy the city and I have taken the form of a beautiful girl so no one will notice my real identity!" Her foot came down on Nikki's house. "Hey," Nikki whined, "why'd you go and do that?" "Quiet you mongrel!" Airu hissed, "I can do anything I want! You home was in my way, so I smashed it." Trunks blinked and thought to himself, 'what are they doing? Fou is a monster bent on death. Well, I guess that is how Airu is portraying him. But they are acting like little children! It is almost funny.' "My house was the strongest on this entire city," Nikki cried, "and you ruined it!" "I said quiet!" Airu said as she put her foot down on another building. "Waaaaaa!!!" "Stop it! Stop it now! Ouch, my poor ears! Some one shut him up!" Trunks laughed to himself as Airu moaned in the monsters voice and hobbled around holding her ears. "Stand back, dog!" Nicole cried. Nikki sniffed and looked at her, "She ruined my house!" "Nikki, it is pretend, now stand back!" "Ha!" Airu laughed, "You think you can destroy me, monkey woman?" "I am not a monkey!" she said in surprise, "If anything I would be a dog." "Dog? But you are a-I don't care! I'll destroy you no matter what kind of pathetic animal you are!" "Do your worst!" "Okay!" Airu stomped on another building, "Aha! Can you dig it?" "No!" Nicole dropped to her knees, "Oops, there went the dry cleaners." Trunks had to cover his mouth from making any noise when he laughed. "Boom!" Airu shouted as she kicked over Mr. Fibble's candy shop. "Oh yeah," Nicole growled as she stood up, "eat window!" She picked up a rock from one of the sand blobs and chucked it at Airu. "Ha ha ha," Airu laughed as she slapped the rock out of her way, "useless attacks." Nicole jumped back and started to twitch exaggeratingly, "A-a-a-ck! Oh no! It didn't even faze him!" Trunks recognized the move: they were imitating the Z fighters. He ran to get everyone up and they all collected by the window to watch. "Boom, bang, pow!" Airu continued to stomp down buildings, "suffer my most unholy wrath!" "Alright," Nicole yelled, "you have forced me to use, bum, bum, bum! The spirit bomb!" Goku blinked and frowned, "That is a serious attack, and these two are taking it on as a joke!" "Quiet, Kakarott!" Vegeta hissed. "Stinky bombs don't hurt me!" Airu laughed. "No! Spirit bombs!" "Spooty bombs?" "Bah!" Nicole grabbed some sand and held it above her head, "All living things on this earth, give me some energy, because I am too lazy to find my own!" Goku snorted. "Aha!" Airu laughed, "You are distracted, now I will destroy more while you can't do anything about it!" The Z team gasped and muttered about Airu's evil plan. How did she figure that out? What a smart plan! "No," Nicole stopped, "in the show, the bad guys never use this time to do more damage, they always stand there and wait for the good guy to blow them up." "Oh, alright." Airu mumbled. "Now," Nicole continued, "I have to build up more energy!" "Can't you just fire it already?" "No, I gotta build up more energy!" "That is not how I do it!" Goku growled. "Just kill me before I die of boredom!" "Okay fine," Nicole tossed the sand at Airu. "Aaaa!" she screamed, "I got some in my eyes!" "Aha! Look who is laughing now!" "No, I will destroy this city even with sand in my eyes!" "Not if I destroy you first!" Nicole ran through the city and got ready to punch Airu. "Peekaboo!" Airu laughed as she opened her sand free eyes and kicked Nicole in the arm. "Hold on," Nicole said as she stopped and rotated her arm around till it looked like it was twisted backwards, "there, Aaaaaaa!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes and growled. "Oh the pain! I think I am going to go to a rock and pout because I didn't beat the bad guy," Nicole cried as she skipped off like a schoolgirl to a rock. Vegeta clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger. "Okay, I'm set," Nicole said once she got herself situated on the rock, "ehem, Oh poor me! My pride is broken and so is my arm, I think I shall blow up some stuff because I am too immature to let it go. Waaaaaa!" Vegeta jumped up and was about to leap out of the window when Gohan, Trunks, and Goku grabbed his leg and pulled him back in. Airu put her hands on her hip and glared at her, "He did not act like that, he was badly hurt. You probably would have gone up to a mountain and blown up some stuff too if your arm was snapped in two." "There," Goku hissed at Vegeta, "Airu has avenged your title! Now be quiet, we want to see what they do!" Vegeta pushed Goku away and folded his arms. "Aaaaaaa!" "Alright fine, while you sit up there wasting your time, I'm going to destroy more of this ugly city!" "I'm okay!" Nikki said as he jumped up and down, "Send me in!" Airu looked at Nicole for permission and the only answer she got back was when Nicole fell of the rock and began to complain in a girly type Vegeta voice. "I'll take on anyone!" Airu growled as she kicked over another building. "Okay!" Nikki said as he hopped onto the stage, "What do I do, what do I do." "Dum de dum, goodbye Shasta High School, foom!" "I got it!" Nikki hopped heavily through the buildings and landed in front of Airu. Airu stopped and looked down at him, "What do you want?" "Uh, woof!" Airu looked at the dog in disgust, "Ding-dong!" "Woof, woof! Someone is home! Someone get the door!" "It is I," Nicole shouted as she hopped up and flexed her arm, "Gohan the small but uh, stubborn!" Gohan blinked and folded his arms as well, "She's not very nice." "Oh, I see!" Airu jumped up and landed in front of the frizzy haired girl, "Poke!" "Ouch!" Nicole moaned in the boy's voice, "Daddy! Where is my daddy? I'm telling!" "Here I am!" Nikki shouted as he stepped up behind Airu. "Daddy! The big mean bad man poked me!" "I'll take care of him!" Nikki grabbed Airu's tail and began to pull her around in a circle. "Ahhha! Let go of me! Hey, stop it!" she moaned as she was led around backwards in a circle. "Hurry Gohan!" Nikki growled, "Shoot her while I have her!" Nicole put her hand to her chin and thought for a second, "Uh, nnnno I don't think I will." "Do it now!" "I can't!" "Why?!"  
  
"I dunno, I just can't!" "Gohan, do what I say, I am your father!" Nicole slapped her cheeks and gasped, "No! It can't be!" Nikki let go of Airu who went flying off into the sand, "Yes, it is true! I see Piccolo hasn't told you about me." "Piccolo told me enough, he told me you killed him!" Nicole cried. "Take my paw, join me on the dog side! Together we can rule!" "No!" Nicole slapped the dog's hand away. "So be it! Long live the king!" Nikki put his paws on Nicole's hand and lifted them off dramatically. Nicole fell over and died. Airu hopped up and yelled, "Daaaaad! No!" The group of spectators looked at each other and shrugged. Nikki kicked Nicole's body away and got in a ready stance, "Now we fight!" "Okay," Airu got in her stance too, "let's do it!" Nikki jumped over and they went into a dance of punches and blocks. Airu made sure she kept a smile on the entire time. Then she bonked the dog on the head and he jumped back, "Uh, now what do we do?" "Now we stand here for a few episodes and growl at each other for no reason in particular." "You gotta be kidding!" "Nope, that is how it is done." Goku blinked and everyone was just staring at them in disbelief. 'That is exactly how it is,' Trunks thought to himself, 'I see it now! Man, I didn't know we looked so stupid!' "Okay," Airu continued, "I growl at you, and you growl at me. Then you say something that makes you think you'll win, and I tell you it is useless." "Alright, um. grrrrrggggggg," "Grroooorrrrr." "Huggggrrrrgggg," "Harrrrrr." "Ha! I'm ready for anything you throw at me!" "Keep an attitude like that and you will be dead before you know it. I have just been warming up the entire time!" "Now can we fight?" "No, more growling," Airu and the dog stood there and growled at each other for about five minutes. The team had dozed off but woke up when they heard a familiar name. "Have no fear," Nicole shouted as she stood up and took her hair out, "I am Trunks from the future come to save us all!" Trunks blinked a few times and looked around nervously. "A boy? They expect a boy to defeat me?" Airu laughed. "Well, yeah." Nicole drew her sword and smiled. "Oh yeah, well. havack!" Airu shouted and threw a stick at Nicole. Nicole caught the stick and pretended to drive it through her middle. "Aaaaaaaa!" "Bwahahaha!" Nikki ran over to Nicole's side and looked at her, "My son! No!" Nicole raised her shaking hand and gasped, "Father! Why do I always the short end of the stick? Why?" "No," Nikki sniffed, "not my son! Why did it have to be my son?!" Airu clapped and wiped a tear from her eye, "Beautiful!" Trunks glanced at Vegeta and smiled a little. Vegeta caught this and turned his shoulder to the boy. Nikki jumped up and ran towards Airu, "Now I will destroy you for what you have done!" Nikki was about to throw a punch, the team was leaning forward in suspense and Nicole interrupted. "Next time on Dragon Ball Z!" Airu and Nikki looked at her, "What? Not now!" "Yes, now." "But we haven't even gotten anything done yet!" "That's the point!" "Oh fiddle sticks," Nikki sighed. "I'm a little tired," Airu yawned, "lets go to bed." They all headed to bed and soon the house was silent again. The rest of the household huddled up and began to whisper to themselves, "I don't believe it!" Goku gasped, "Everything they did was exactly how we are. I just realized how stupid we look!" "Yeah," Kuririn agreed, "we waste so much time on things that we can improve." "Maybe we should have them tell us some battle plans while we fight." Tien said. Everyone looked over to him and nodded. "When we fight we will have to ask them what to do if we want to win," Yamcha said. "Well, let's go to bed now." Trunks said as he shoved everyone off his bed. The moon hung in the sky all night until the bright sun pushed its way up again. The first one up was Nikki, "Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" He ran across the hall and into Nicole's room. "Ugggg!" she moaned as the dog jumped onto her bed and began to lick her face. "Get up! Get up! Get uuuuup!" "Why?!" Nicole shouted as she sat up quickly, "I am having a nice time sleeping here in bed and you just think you can jump in here and wake me up for no reason in particular? Well I don't think so doggie!" "Make breakfast!" Nicole sighed and crawled out of bed, "Fine. Get Airu up too, she is going to help me." Nikki bounded into Airu's room and stopped when he saw her jumping on her bed singing a dramatic opera tune, "Uh, breakfast?" he asked. "Sure!" Airu jumped off the bed and scurried into the kitchen and stopped next to Nicole, "Breakfast? I see no breakfast here." "That is because you are going to make it, fool!" Nicole moaned. "Make it!" Airu's ears shot up, "I'll burn things!" "No you won't! Now get me some eggs!" Nicole pointed to the refrigerator and took a sip of her coffee. She scooted to the sink and picked up a pan from the bottom, looked at it, looked at the sink, looked at Vegeta's room, and put the pan back for a cleaner one. She set the newer pan on the stove and fired up the propane. Nikki walked in and sat down. "Go away, you'll get fur in the food." "I don't shed." Nikki said angrily. "Go!" Nikki walked out of the kitchen and headed for his corner. Airu dropped the eggs in the frying pan and threw the shells in the garbage, "You know you could go back to bed, Nicole," she said, "I'll make breakfast." Nicole shuffled down the hall and into her room. Airu shrugged and mixed up the eggs as she put some sausages on the stove with her tail. Bacon was the next thing she wanted to find, but when she looked she found out they were all out. "Let's see," she said quietly, "gotta improvise." She walked outside and looked up into the sky and saw some sea gulls flying around joyfully, "Aha! Chicken!" She powered up and flew into the air after the birds. With her claws extended and eyes focused, Airu flew straight at an unsuspecting gull. Right before she grabbed it, a purple blur shot down and snatched it out from in front of her, "Wha?" There was a cubby little dragon munching on her bird, "Hey! That is mine!" The dragon looked up at her and snorted. "Why you!" Airu shot down and reached out to grab the little plum. He moved over and whacked her in the back as she passed him. Airu turned around and bared her teeth and claws. The dragon waved at her and began to fly off. She shot off after him and grabbed his tail; "You'll pay for that!" She spun around once and let go of the purple dragon, sending him hurtling down into the sand. It made a strange quack type sound when it hit. Airu smiled and flexed her arm, "Oh yeah, this world is only big enough for one hungry dragon, and that's me!" Her feet contacted the ground next to the dragon and she nudged him in the leg, "Get up and fight! I am not afraid of you!" The dragon didn't move. Airu looked at it with a blank expression and nudged it again, "Hello?" She looked at it a little harder, "Oh, I'm a Saiyan! I must have thrown him too hard and not even known it! Oh well, more food for us!" Airu picked up the dead dragon and carried it into the house and set it down in the kitchen. She washed off her hands and walked up to her eggs. She smiled and looked over them delicately as she slowly slid the spatula under a corner. The eggs exploded and sprayed all over her face, "Aaaaaaa!" she stumbled around and put her hand down on the scalding sausages. She screamed again and finally she reached the sink and washed off her face. "Left the burner on too long," Airu mumbled as she scrubbed the burnt eggs and meat off the pan, "I'm going to half to use the dragon I caught instead." "Breakfast!" At these words, Goku sprang out of bed and shot down the hallway to the table. "For me?" he asked. "Yup!" Airu said as she set some food down in front of the Saiyan. Everyone else filed in half-awake and mumbling. They all sat down at the table and began to eat the food that Airu set down in front of them. "This is great," Goku said as he wolfed down the sizzling meat on his plate, "I've never had anything like this before!" "Well," Airu smiled, "it is something I caught outside." "For wild game," Vegeta gulped, "this is pretty good." Gohan looked at the purple skinned meat and then up at the others. They all were inhaling it like air so he figured it was okay. He stuck his fork in and cut off a corner. He chewed the soft juicy meat slowly as Yamcha spoke up. "This is incredible meat!" he said, "What is it?" Airu dried her hands off and stuck her ears up in the air, "It was this little purple dragon that stole my seagull. I decided to catch him instead." Gohan's eyes bottomed out and his face went a little blue, "A little purple dragon?" "Yeah," Airu continued, "he was real fat and he had little tiny wings on his neck. I grabbed his tail and plummeted him into the ground! I'm the only dragon around here." Everyone was staring at her except Goku who was still eating. The meat dropped out of Gohan's mouth and he began to cry, "I-I-Icarus!" "This is so good!" Goku burped, "I want more please!" Everyone looked at Goku with wide eyes, "Uh," Airu said quietly, "sure." She didn't know what else to so she just gave him more of the seasoned dragon meat. The Saiyan grabbed the food and tore off bites of it ravenously. Gohan began to shake and sputter, "D-daddy! You're eating Icarus!" He got up and screamed all the way to his room. Vegeta watched as Goku stopped and ran after him yelling, "Gohan! Wait! Come back!" Vegeta turned around and continued to eat his breakfast. Everyone else pushed the plates away in disgust and began to mumble. "Oh dear," Airu sighed as Nicole nudged her in the arm. "Way to go." "Oh well, at least he wont be bugging us for a while." They sat back down and began to watch TV. The news came on with a special report and everyone except Goku and Gohan leaned forward to watch. "It's horrible," the announcer said as he walked through a leveled city, "no survivors that we can see yet. It is all gone. What did this just about an hour ago? No one has shown up yet so we don't know what has happened, this city is dead quiet." "Oh no!" Kuririn shouted, "Fou has already landed! We have to do something!" "Blast!" Vegeta pounded the table. Nicole and Airu looked at each other as everyone discussed what they should do, none of them taking any action. "Go get him," Airu said, "you guys are just sitting here as Fou destroys more people and cities." "Oh yeah," Yamcha said putting a finger to his chin, "let's go get him." Everyone shot out the door and into the sky. Airu and Nicole stayed behind to get Goku and Gohan. "Goku," Airu shouted as she pounded on the door, "Gohan, let's go! Fou is destroying the city as we speak!" "Yeah," Nicole said, "and everyone has left without you." Goku opened the door and bounded down the hall as little white dots floated over his head, "I'm coming!" Airu poked her head in the door and looked at Gohan. He was crying a little more softly then before as he sat on his bed, "Gohan, are you coming?" "I don't want to talk to you anymore." he sniffed. "I'm sorry," Airu shouted, "I didn't know that annoying little dragon was Icarus!" Gohan began to sob a little louder. Nicole shook her head and said, "Let's just go!" They ran down the hall as well and out the door. "Goku, wait up!" Airu shouted to him. "Sorry," Goku said as he slowed down and flew next to the girls, "so Fou is already here?" "Yeah," Nicole said, "and he has already destroyed a hole city!" "Oh no! Let's hurry up!" They all put on an extra burst of speed and shot off into the blue abyss. "There he is!" Airu shouted as she pointed down at a billow of smoke coming from the city. "The others are there too!" Goku said as he flew down. They landed in the smoke and heard an evil type of laugh. "So, your friends have arrived too," the voice laughed. The smoke cleared with a wave of Fou's hand and he emerged like a giant cobra. "Whoa!" Airu gasped, "He's big!" "Where are the others?" Goku shouted. "Right behind me," Fou pointed to the pile of bodies behind him. "What did you do to my sweetie?" Airu squeaked. Fou laughed to himself, "I only gave them something to eat, that's all." "Hey, can I have some?" Goku said perking up. "Goku, no!" "Oh," Fou said, "I see you have a weakness." "What did you give them?" Nicole said. "Chicken." "I want some!" Goku said with a whimper. "What kind of chicken?" Nicole asked. "Chinese chicken!" "Oh no!" Airu cried, "Hold on, let me remember the song." Fou looked at her with a confused expression. "Let's see, chickadee China, the Chinese chicken, you have a drumstick and your brain stops ticking. Ah! You fed them the dreaded Chinese chicken!" Airu cried. "Ahahaha," he laughed, "that's right! Now it is your friends turn!" "You mean I get some?" Goku smiled. "No, Goku," Airu said, "you can't have any!" "Why not?" "Because I said so!" "Let him have some if he wants!" Fou shouted. "Make them come back to life again or I'll make Goku eat you!" Airu yelled as she grabbed Goku and held him tightly. "What? He can't eat me. I'm too powerful!" "Oh, yes he can!" "But," Goku said, "I don't want any snake, I want chicken!" "I am not a snake, I am a demon lord!" "You look like a snake to me!" "Shut up!" Airu jumped in front of Goku and held up her fist, "Make them come to life again or I'll deal with you!" "Me too," Nicole said as she drew her sword. "Oh no," Fou lifted a leg and led his hands up like a squirrel, "please don't hurt me!" Airu growled and ran past Fou to check on everyone, "Hello? Is anyone alive?" She noticed that everyone was still breathing. She grabbed the Senzu beans from Kuririn's belt and fed everyone one. Little by little they all woke up. "What's this?" Fou growled, "How did you do that?" "It takes longer than you think to kill someone by poison." Airu smiled. "I just gave them some medicine, that's all." "I'm never having chicken again!" Yamcha said as he staggered to his feet. "Now I am mad!" Fou yelled as he pointed at Tien, "You!" All of a sudden, Tien dropped to his hands and knees and turned into a cat. "Tien!" Airu squealed. "Ahaha!" Fou laughed again, "Now watch this!" He pointed his fingers at Yamcha and turned him into a big dog with huge teeth. Yamcha looked at Tien and growled. Tien gave a quiet meow and took off down the street. Yamcha barked and followed him with a snarl. "That's the funniest thing I have ever seen!" Vegeta laughed as he pointed at the two quarreling animals. Fou pointed his fingers at Vegeta too and shouted some kind of spell. Everyone watched as Vegeta stopped laughing and stared surprised at them for a second. "Veggi-kun," Airu cried. Vegeta grabbed his head and began to growl. Everyone watched in horror as his clothes ripped into shreds from his quickly expanding frame. His feet turned into giant hooves and a long monkey tail whipped around behind him. A giant set of teeth about eight inches long filled his mouth. "He looks like a minotaur." Nicole said as she looked up to him. "Why is he half Monkey?" Fou yelled, "Minotaurs are strictly cow men!" "He's a monkey alien." Airu explained, "So he's going to look like a monkey a little. But I still love him!" "Not after you see what I'm going to make him do!" Fou said as he jumped onto Vegeta's shoulders and rapped around him like a giant boa, "Go destroy the one with the sword!" Vegeta looked back and forth from Trunks and Nicole. He gave an agitated roar and threw his fists down at them both. "Father, no!" Trunks shouted as he jumped out of the way. Vegeta roared and swung another clawed hand at Trunks. "Don't make me fight back, father!" Trunks dodged another swing. "Kuririn," Airu said as she turned from the fight, "go catch Yamcha and Tien, we can't let them hurt each other!" "Right," Kuririn nodded. Trunks gasped as Vegeta's claw sliced his arm to the bone. "Hold on," Airu said, "I'm going to help you!" She jumped into action and ran over to him. Nicole quickly put her sword back and wrapped her tail around her arm so it wouldn't get in the way and ran off after Airu. "Leave Trunks alone!" Airu said as she jumped in front of him. Nicole grabbed the bleeding boy and helped him away. Vegeta's eyes widened and he snarled. "Meep!" Airu's ears drooped, "Before you do anything, I'm sorry about the soap!" His lip curled up slowly. "And I feel real bad about kicking you!" Vegeta burst into a loud roar and slammed his fist down next to her. With his other hand he grabbed her tail and held her up in the air. "Ah! Put me down!" she waved her hands around in the air and squealed. "You heard her now put her down!" Nicole said as she got up. Vegeta's blank eye rolled over to focus on the young girl at his feet "That's right," Fou said as he eyed the girl too, "go ahead and do what you want with her." Vegeta roared and dropped Airu to grab Nicole. His hands closed around her body and he held her up. His lips twisted into a smile and a deep growl-like laugh rose up from his throat. "What are you going to do to her?" Nikki said stepping up. Everyone watched as Vegeta's teeth unlocked and his mouth slowly opened. He held the squealing Nicole over his head and dropped her in. "No! Nicole!" Airu screamed as Vegeta slammed his mouth shut and gulped loudly. He let his mouth hang back open as he turned his head to look at the group, "Destroy them as well," Fou commanded. Vegeta gave another sorry roar and lunged toward the dumbfounded group. Airu jumped in front of them and began to fire rounds of energy blasts at him. All they did was bounce off his tick fur and fly back at Airu, "Those attacks won't hurt him," Fou laughed, "Vegeta is now three times stronger than you are." "Oh no," Airu put her hands down, "we have to run until I find out a plan!" Everyone turned and began running into the city after Airu. "Follow them!" Fou cried. Kuririn came running up to Airu and said, "I flew Yamcha and Tien back to the Kame house and I put Tien in the house and left Yamcha outside." "Good job," Airu said as she continued running, "we still have yet to figure out a plan! Just keep up with us!" "Bulma was still in bed in case you were wondering." Kuririn informed. "Okay, good." Airu led everyone into an abandoned building and they all huddled around her gasping. "What are we going to do?" Chiaotzu said with a sob. "I don't know how we are going to get Nicole back without hurting Veggi- kun," Airu said as she clenched her fist. "I," Trunks spoke up with a quivering voice, "I could use my sword on him and we could just give him a Senzu bean." "Could you do that?" Airu said raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I think so." "Great idea," Kuririn said as he reached for the bag of beans, "Hey, where did they go?" "Ah!" Airu gasped, "I left them back there!" "Great," Piccolo snorted, "how will we get them now?" "I will," Airu replied, "it was my fault after all." She looked out of the building and let her body follow her eyes. She slowly tiptoed over to the spot where she dropped them and began to look for them. "Looking for these?" Airu gasped and looked up. Fou gripped the bag in his claw as he sat perched up on Vegeta's shoulder. "I took the liberty of picking these up before you noticed they were gone." "You give those back right now!" Airu cried as she stood up. "Take them from me." Airu growled and jumped into the air, dodging Vegeta's mouth as he snapped at her. Fou yelped out loud as he ducked away from the flying Saiyan, "Kill her!" Vegeta swung his slobbering head around and roared at Airu as she landed in a tree behind him. With one swipe of his hand the branch she stood on snapped like a twig and turned into splinters. Airu jumped off and landed on his fist. Vegeta tried to grab her as she ran up his arm and up to Fou, "Let him go!" Fou's head arched back as Airu punched him in the nose. In a split second, Vegeta blinked and looked at Airu on his shoulder, "Airu," he said in a half growl. "I know," she said, "I'm trying!" Fou gained his concentration back and took over Vegeta again, "Fool!" he snorted, "you'll pay for that!" Vegeta took a shaking arm and grabbed Airu. "Guys!" Airu cried, "Guys help!" "What should we do?" Piccolo said. "Maybe we should help her!" Trunks cried. "She needs my help!" Goku yelled, "I'm coming to help, Airu!" Everyone watched as Goku ran out of the building. "Wow," Kuririn said, "that was sudden." "Veggi-kun," Airu said gritting her teeth as Vegeta squeezed her, "you are hurting me!" "Hold on, Airu!" Goku cried as he jumped onto Vegeta's face and poked him in the eye. Vegeta roared and dropped Airu to grab his eye. "Thank you!" Airu smiled in a chibi-form as Goku picked her up and watched as Vegeta stumbled back and fell into a building. "Curse you!" Fou growled as he forced Vegeta to stand back up. "We still have to get Nicole back before she dies!" Airu said with a frightened glance to Vegeta. "Don't worry, we will." Goku got into a stance and held his hand up. "C'mon!" Airu shouted to the others, "We need help!" "We're coming!" Trunks said as he led the team into action. Everyone lined up and got ready to fight. "Fools, my minotaur will destroy you with a flick of his finger." Fou laughed. "He's my minotaur!" Airu snarled as she jumped into the air and went for Fou. Vegeta's hand swung at her like a tree and smacked her into the ground. "Father," Trunks yelled after reassuring that Airu was okay, "why are you letting this monster control you?" Vegeta took a step towards the group as a stream of drool dripped from his mouth to the ground. He opened his mouth and roared again before dropping his arm like a weight right onto Chiaotzu. "Chiaotzu!" Airu cried as she jumped out of the hole she pressed into the ground. The little prince was knocked out as Vegeta picked him up, "Vegeta! Put him down!" Airu said as she ran toward him. Vegeta looked down at her and threw the prince at her instead of eating him. Airu took Chiaotzu in the ribs and flew back into the ground. "Take him back to the house, Airu!" Piccolo shouted. "Right," Airu climbed back off of the ground and shot into the sky with Chiaotzu in her arms. The wind whistled through her hair as she flew over the ocean. She hoped desperately the others would be okay while she was gone. The house came into view and Yamcha barked as she flew over and into the bedroom window. She laid the little boy down on the bed and ran downstairs to get Gohan. "Gohan! Gohan! Where are you?" She ran outside and saw the kid burying something, "Gohan! We need you to help us, c'mon!" "I don't want to go. I'm not done burying Icarus." "Forget about the blasted dragon, I'm a dragon too. You can ride around on my back for all I care, if it will make you feel better! Now lets go, Vegeta might have eaten your dad by now!" Gohan blinked and stuttered, "Vegeta ea-eat my d-dad?" "Yeah, let's go!" Gohan ran over to Airu and waited for her to bend down. Airu looked at the boy, "What?" "You are going to be my dragon until I forgive you," Gohan snorted. Airu growled to herself and bend down to let Gohan climb up onto her back. After a short moment they took off again and headed for Fou. "Why would Vegeta eat my dad?" Gohan squeaked. "Because he is big and mean right now." "But, he has always been big and mean." "He's got a little bigger," Airu sighed, "just wait till we get there." They flew down to the city and looked around for any signs of life. All of a sudden, a giant hoof came out of nowhere and landed right on Gohan. "Ouch," the boy moaned from the underneath of the monster's hoof. Fou laughed as Vegeta raised his foot and set it down behind him, "Got him!" "Good shot," Airu said crossing her arms. "Hey," Gohan said as he stood up slowly, "you are real mean." "Quiet," Airu waved her hand at the boy, "I'm going to negotiate." "What's that mean?" "Gohan," Airu growled, "shut yer rice hole!" "Get on with it!" Fou shouted. "Yeah, uh," Airu jumped back, "what did you do to the others?" "Wouldn't you like to know?" "Well, I would." "Why would Vegeta eat my dad?" Gohan interrupted. "Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" Airu hissed. "I can make Vegeta do what ever I want," Fou said, "he'd eat you if I wanted him to." "But how could he?" Gohan said as his eyes crossed a little more than usual. "You fool," Fou pointed at Vegeta's head, "he can fit a bus of people in his mouth, let alone your dad!" "What's a fool?" "Shut up, Gohan!" Airu growled. "And why did you point at that ugly cow? Vegeta doesn't have that much fur." The monster lowered its eyebrow and glared at the child. "Don't talk!" Airu raised her fist, "Don't make me poke you!" "That is Vegeta, you little brat!" Fou grabbed his face in frustration. "What, since when? I think he needs a shave or something because he OUCH!" the boy squawked as Airu poked him on the forehead. "I said, quiet!" Airu glared at Gohan as well, "Now tell me, Fou." "I, uh," Fou thought, "actually, come to think of it, they ran off before I could do anything to them." "Oh," Airu said as her shoulders drooped, "well, do you know where they went?" "Over there somewhere." Fou pointed at a park. "Thank, you!" Airu said as she ran to the park, leaving Gohan behind. "Hi, Vegeta!" Gohan said as he waved up at the monster. "Do you wish to die, boy?" Fou growled. "Not really, I just want to find my dad." "Then why don't you go over there and look for him?" "I don't know if I can." "Why not? It is just over there." "I don't know!" "You dumb human! Just go away!" "I'm not dumb, you're just jealous!" "Jealous? Of what?" "My hair." "What!?" "That's right. You like my hair better than yours. I don't blame you, your hair is all messy and gross." "I don't have hair, you dunce." "Yeah you do, it is all over your twisted body." "What?" "You are the cow, right?" "No! I'm the one on the cow's shoulder! And it isn't just a cow, it is Vegeta!" "What! You turned Vegeta into a steak? Don't let my dad see. He ate my dragon." Gohan growled. "I turned him into a cow monster, not a steak!" "Vegeta was sure an ugly guy, but now that he has fur and sharp teeth to cover all his faults, he's not so bad." "Silence," Fou shouted as he saw Vegeta growl and begin to twitch, "you are making him harder to control!" "Maybe we should take Vegeta to a pet grooming shop and give him little bows and bells in his fur! He would be as cute as a poodle!" "Stop it! Stop it at once!" Vegeta's fists clenched and his lips curled up into a snarl. "He has the weirdest hairdo, he looks like an old guy with that receding hairline. I don't see why Airu loves a big baby like him. Ha, at least I didn't cry when Freza beat me up." All of a blast Vegeta grabbed Fou off of his shoulder and threw him to the ground, "You little piece of scum!" he roared. "I've lost control of him!" Fou cried as he stood up and watched the minotaur yell at Gohan. "Oh, hi Vegeta! We were just talking about you!" the little boy smiled. Vegeta growled and yelled, "You are the rudest little spec of trash I have ever had the blast of a misfortune to meet!" "Well, you ate my dad!" Gohan cried. "Preposterous! He's over there somewhere! I wouldn't mind sticking you on a grill for a couple hours, though." Gohan gulped as Vegeta bared his claws and towered over him. "And now that I am in this form, I can do that easily!" Vegeta grabbed the boy and began to tighten his fingers around him. Fou climbed up Vegeta's leg and wrapped around his neck again, "Stop, don't do anything to him!" The smile across Vegeta's snout melted off and his eyes stared blankly into space once again. "We might be able to use him," Fou continued as drool began to drip from Vegeta's mouth again, "he has such a weak mind, we might be able to convince him to fight for us." "Fight for you," Gohan overheard, "do I get candy?" "Uh," Fou said as he looked at the boy, "yeah, sure." "Alright! I'm in!" "You really are stupid, aren't you?" "Huh?" Gohan said blankly. "Let go of Gohan!" Goku shouted as he ran over to the monster. Piccolo, Nicole, Trunks, Airu, Kuririn, and Nikki followed close behind. "Now's your chance," Fou said as he threw Gohan a lollypop that he created out of thin air. Gohan grabbed the candy and jumped down from Vegeta's hand. "Attack them!" Fou said. "Huh? What do I do?" Gohan looked back at the demon lord. "Go hurt them!" Gohan stared at the group as they stared back, "I'm supposed to do something," Gohan said to himself, "but what was it?" "Destroy them!" Fou cried as he tensed up. "Oh yeah!" Gohan took a step and stopped again to think. He frowned and turned around, "What do I do again?" "UGH!" Fou roared, "Hold your hand up and shoot an energy blast at the one with long ears!" Gohan nodded and held his hands up. An energy ball appeared from the center of his hand and he was just about to let go of it when he stopped. He blinked and turned around slowly. "Well," Fou snarled through clenched teeth, "what is it now?" "Ah! Vegeta is a monster!" The little boy screamed and shot off into the sky and headed for the Kame House. "Useless little brat!" Fou roared after him. "You're telling me," Airu moaned. "I don't need him!" Fou raised Vegeta's head to attention, "Prepare for death!" An energy blast shot out from Vegeta's mouth and swept across the team in front of him. Everyone flew from the explosion and hit the ground. "Scatter!" Airu shouted as she got up and ran into an abandoned grocery store. She heard Vegeta crust a building next to her and roar. Airu sighed and looked down the hall for any clue as to what to do next. Vegeta's hoof stomped down through the building and landed behind her. She squealed and ran down an isle. As she backed up to hide she accidentally knocked over a bottle of something. Her eyes looked at the label and her ears shot up in surprise, "Soap." She grinned and laughed to herself. Vegeta's head swung over to the girl as she scratched his hoof with her spiked tail. "Take that," she barked as she thumped her tail against his hoof, "and another one of those, and a little bit of that!" Vegeta reached down and picked up Airu by the ears. He looked at her curiously and threw her in his gaping mouth without thinking thrice. "Bwaha!" Airu shouted as she landed on his tongue, "Man, we are getting to the point faster than I thought we would." She stood up and ran to the back of his mouth before he tried to swallow her. She jumped up and grabbed onto the little dangly thingy in the back of people's throats right before Vegeta slammed his mouth shut and pressed his tongue to the top of his mouth. Airu snickered again and pulled out the bottles of dish soap she stuffed in her shirt. An evil smile crept across her face as she emptied the bottles one by one into the empty abyss. She threw the twenty-first bottle down after the soap that once filled it, and looked around, "How in blazes am I going to get out of here without going down first?" She remembered that stupid commercial for the music playing lollypops and she got an idea. The commercial said that your ear drums are close to your molars so sound travels louder and farther from there. She took a deep breath and listened to the short moment of silence before she screamed at the top of her lungs. "What the stink?" Fou said as Vegeta stopped trashing a house and began to moan painfully. He held his ears and spit out Airu into the rubble. "You are going to pay for that!" Airu shouted as she shook her slimy fist, "I will torment you for days to come about how bad it stank in there!" "You!" Fou growled, "Destroy her!" Vegeta growled and took a step towards the girl, but stopped shortly. His stomach made a sick growl this time. He burped and a little bubble floated from his mouth and popped in front of Fou's face. "What's this?" Fou said quietly. Airu saw Vegeta's eyes slowly turn to glare at her in surprise and anger. She smiled and ran off to climb up a tree. He moaned in pain and collapsed on the ground with his arms around his stomach. "No," Fou shouted to the monster, "get up! You can't be sick! Get up and find those little pests." Vegeta burped another bubble and stuck out his tongue in disgust. Airu snickered from her tree as she saw him begin to shiver, "I'm a rat, I'm a rat, I'm a clever, clever rat, cheese and whiskers, I'm a clever, clever rat!" Fou tugged on Vegeta's ear and shouted, "Stop quivering and find those fighters!" Vegeta's stomach turned loudly and Fou's face sank as his monster puked all over the street. The giant monster seemed to cry in frustration and anger as he tried to stand but fell again after his legs failed him. "Ha," Airu yelled as she shook her fist and climbed down the tree, "serves you right!" She hopped onto the ground and ran over to the mess Vegeta made, "Nicole? Nicole!" She couldn't find any signs of life so far and she felt the tears begin to swell up in her eyes. "I tried!" she burst out crying, "By Indi, I tried!" All of a sudden, a slimy figure stood up wearily, "Fresh air?" "Nicole!" Airu hopped through the mess and latched onto Nicole in a hug, "You're alive!" "No fooli'n?" Nicole mumbled. She looked over to Vegeta and frowned as he laid on the ground moaning, "You deserve every ounce of pain you're getting!" "Get up and kill those two!" Fou shouted into Vegeta's ear. "Wow!" Goku said as he climbed down from a nearby tree as well, "That was some fast thinking, Airu!" "Oh, Goku!" Airu turned around and ran to Goku for a hug, "I thought Nicole was gone and then what was I going to do for the rest of my life? I was so scared!" Goku looked at Airu as she hugged his loosely hanging arms, "W-well, why d-don't you tell her t-that?" Airu ran over to Nicole again and began to repeat herself. Goku looked around and shouted, "C'mon guys! We can come out now!" "Yeah," Airu suddenly smiled, "Vegeta won't be better for a while now." One by one Piccolo, Trunks, Kuririn, and Nikki came out from hiding, "Holey cow," Nikki gasped, "that was amazing action!" "Thankathee." "Fools!" Fou growled as he hopped off of Vegeta and walked over to the rest of the group. Vegeta blinked and began to moan and mumble in his own consciousness, "Now how am I supposed to use him?" Fou continued. "Oh, too bad," Piccolo said, "I guess you will have to fight us yourself." "I guess so," Fou cracked his knuckles and began to run at the group. Nicole let her tail fall off of her arm and she jumped over Piccolo. Her tail wrapped around Fou's head horn as she soared over him as well and pulled him backwards with a jerk. Fou fell on his back and moaned in agony. He stood up and roared at her as she headed for the ground. Like a shockwave, his voice hit her and slammed her into a nearby building. "Nicole!" Airu cried, "Nicole, get up!" Nicole stood and rubbed her head, "I'm okay, just shaken up." Fou jumped into the air and landed in front of Piccolo. The Namek gasped and started to fire energy blasts at Fou, sending the monster scooting backwards a few feet. "C'mon," Airu cried, "everyone shoot Fou at the same time!" "Why? That's a little unfair." Kuririn said. "We can beat him or at least get very close to beating him if we work together, now do it or I'll tell Vegeta to eat yas!" Airu yelled as she began to fire blast nonstop at the monster as well. Everyone else began to do the same and Fou shot into the ground and was pelted with blasts. No one let up, not once until Airu said to stop. Nicole ran to the fallen bad guy and looked in the hole he was crumpled up in. "You can try," Fou mumbled as he rose out of the hole, "but I am a demon, and that doesn't hurt me much." "Ugh," Airu sighed, "he's right. No physical attacks will work against a spirit, so we are going to have to figure something else to do to him." "I'm tired," Nikki said as he plopped down and sighed, "can we rest, please?" Airu sat down as well, "I guess I could use some time to think about how to defeat Fou." Everyone else walked over and sat down with her. Fou put his hands to his side and stomped over, "What are you doing? We are supposed to be fighting." "Ya know," Trunks said to Fou, "even the strongest warriors need rest. We are only human." "Some of us are Saiyan," Vegeta managed to yell in a half growl. He probably would have continued talking but he had to hold down another nausea. "Fine," Fou mumbled and sat down as well, "I'll try talking to my enemies before I kill them. I'll just kill you easily anyway, so this should prove interesting until my minotaur decides he can even stand up." Everyone looked a little surprised but let the creature sit down with them in a circle. "So, Fou," Airu said putting her hand to her chin, "how do we kill you?" "You can't," Fou replied, "I am invincible." "That's what they all say," Kuririn yawned. "Let's not get into a fight right now," Nicole spoke up as she shone her sword, "this may be the only time we can actually talk to the bad guy without him trying to kill us." "Don't get your hopes up," Fou frowned. He looked at Airu's ears as they turned to the person speaking, "Your ears are strange for a human." "Oh, thank you," Airu smiled. "That wasn't a compliment, Airu." Nicole mumbled. "I had this dream one time and it was about these terrorists and they blew up Target," Airu said as she rocked back and forth. "Just target?" Nicole asked. "Just Target." "Odd." "I had a dream one time that Vegeta was in a huge bowl of Crisco and he said he was trying to be a polar bear. I tried to tell him he was already a cupboard so he couldn't be a polar bear. Then he got mad and turned into a giant poodle and stepped on me." Everyone looked at Goku with blank expressions. Goku stared right back and smiled. "Kakarotto," Vegeta growled, "shut up!" "Are you feeling any better, Vegi-kun?" Airu yelled over to Vegeta. Vegeta rolled over and tightened his arms around himself. Airu frowned and got up quickly, "I'll be right back." "What are you doing?" Fou growled a little tensely. "Going to check on Vegeta." Airu mumbled as she walked over to him. Vegeta snarled and opened an eye painfully and looked at Airu. "I thought you were never going to do that again!" he growled a little loudly. "Shhh," Airu put her hand on his lip and walked over to his ear to whisper into it, "I have a plan. If you pretend to be sick for as long as you can, Fou wont use you to fight!" "What if he decides to fight himself?" Vegeta moaned. "Then we will fight him, but for now, we lie low." Vegeta watched dizzily as Airu's ears bobbed up and down when she talked. He watched as she walked back over to the others and sat down to join in the conversation. His head dropped heavily down onto the pavement. He was actually feeling better, but he decided to listen to what Airu said and lie low. Perhaps he could get some sleep. "You have managed to defeat all the monsters that have landed here?" Fou said raising an eyebrow. "Yup," Trunks replied, "none of them stood a chance." "Well," Fou waved a finger in the air, "it will not be that easy to beat me, my friends. I am as hard as they come." "Well that is all fine and mighty of you, Fou," Airu said crossing her arms, "but we have ways of getting rid of you." "Is that so?" "Yeah," Nikki butted in, "just because you are a spirit doesn't mean you can't be killed, or at least taken away." "Have you even tried to do that to me? Yes, you did try, not more than twenty minutes ago, and you failed miserably!" "That was only one way we could have used to get rid of you," Nicole said leaning forward, "we have a lot more to choose from." "Well, you might as well not waste your time. It is useless to try and hurt me." "That's what they all said," Goku laughed as he waved his hand at the monster. "Nothing can hurt me, or the things I create!" Fou bared his claws at his own face, "It even surprises me how stupid you humans can be when overconfidence rings you by the neck." Airu's ears rose up a little and she sounded frightened, "So you are so powerful, that even the things you create are unbeatable?" Fou looked impressed, "Why, of course." "Yeah right, Airu," Kuririn said smiling, "he's probably just trying to sound all big and powerful." "I don't remember you ever defeating my minotaur!" Fou said impatiently. "Quiet!" Piccolo growled, "Quiet, both of you. We are not going to fight right now, not when we have a temporary truce for once." "You're right," Fou said in a monotone, "you stand no chance against me anyway; it will prove some entertainment to talk to my enemies before I have to kill them." The others gave Fou a tired glare. Airu needed to go back to Vegeta to ask him something, but she didn't want Fou to be suspicious. She was waiting for Vegeta to make some kind of noise or something, to give her an excuse for going back over. She crossed her legs and swept the ground behind her with her tail. Vegeta shifted a big hoof slowly over his leg and let it fall heavily in front of him. Airu's ears shot up and she ran over to Vegeta, "Gotta make sure he's okay!" Nicole shook her head, "Love is so strange." "Vegi-kun, wake up!" Airu pushed on his nose gently. His eyes cracked open a little and he moaned lowly. "I just got to sleep." "Are you feeling any better, whatsoever?" "Actually, yes I am." "Good enough to fight?" "I always feel like fighting." "Great," Airu hunched down and smiled, "you wanna fight Fou?" Vegeta glared at her silently. "When we get up and begin to fight again, you can help us fight." He grunted and rolled over. Airu hopped back to the group and sat down. They all sat and looked at each other silently for a couple minutes, "So," Goku said, "what do we want to do now?" "We could play cards!" Nikki barked. "We have no cards." Nicole glared at the stupid animal. "I could just make some." "So now Fou is being generous?" Kuririn raised an eyebrow. Fou whisked his hands around and a deck of cards appeared in them. He threw them at Nicole and she caught them in one hand. "These aren't normal cards," Nicole said as she looked at them. The others crowded around to see what was different about them. They were deep red and had 3D pictures of all sorts of monsters on them. As Nicole shifted through the deck, she found elemental and some strange magical themed cards. "How do you play this game?" Goku said looking up. Fou reached over and took the cards swiftly. "This is a card game that the people on Kran used to play. It is more entertaining than this idea of sitting around talking, I assure you." Fou handed out some card to everyone and explained the rules. The sun came dangerously close to the top of the mountains as it began to set. Buildings smoked, and the city was dead quiet. Everyone had evacuated a while ago, and now all that could be heard was the whistle of the wind through the holes and cracks of the city. "Aha! Take this! I'll show you for killing my Carcon; Kitsunetsuki, black mist Dragon!" A twelve-inch figure of a long legged dear like thing blew a kiss at the monster standing in front of it. A black mist flowed from the creature's paw and surrounded its opponent. All of a sudden, a black dragon rose from it and attacked the monster, sending it flying to the ground in pieces. "Aw! That was not a fair win!" Nicole moaned as she sat back. "Fair as fair can get," Goku said laughing, "it was just luck that I drew Kitsunetsuki's black mist Dragon card after I got hers. I win!" "Hey," Nikki said looking to Fou, "what do we get if we win?" "A new character that is stronger than any of the others." Fou growled. A card floated into Goku's hand out of nowhere. "Oh," Goku gasped, "it's a. it's a. Golden Oozaru?" "Yes," Fou said, "and the Golden Oozaru's ability cards are now mixed into the deck automatically." "But," Airu said, "an Oozaru is a real alien. I thought these were made up characters!" "No," Fou shook his head slowly, "they are the actual creatures trapped in the cards." "What happens when you defeat a card," Kuririn pondered out loud, "doesn't that kill the alien in it for good?" "Wrong again. It only kicks them out of the game and makes up and artificial death to exit them." "So there is a Saiyan warrior stuck in this card?" Goku asked quietly. "Yes, and they can never be released. Once put in there by the card master, they can't ever get out unless by the card master." "How many decks of these cards are there?" Trunks said as he sat up, "How many poor aliens has your race trapped in these cards?" "Only twenty five decks exist." Fou glared at the purple haired boy, "I own the largest one. The deck only continues to grow, so no one has known the limit to the amount of cards. People take the game so seriously because some have made good relation ships between the cards and themselves. I think it is just a weakness, to win you must me direct and swift. There is no time to chat with the cards." "That is so spiffy!" Airu said as she and Kuririn smiled at each other. "I wonder who this is." Goku mumbled as he studied the card carefully. "It has the information of her on the back," Fou turned it over for Goku. Goku read it and put it in the deck for the first time. He picked them up and reached his arm out for Fou to take them. Fou turned away and winced, "You keep them. Once you humans touch something, it is never the same again." "You mean," Goku pulled them back slowly, "I can have them!" "That is what I said." "But you worked so hard to get all of these cards, are you sure you don't want them?" Airu leaned in. "It is only something to do to pas my time. I am not very fond of them anyway, the game and its rules are stained into my mind because of the people I was created from. Besides, once I get those Dragon Balls I won't need any cards to keep me entertained." "Well, that won't happen anytime soon," Nikki smiled, "you don't know where the Dragon Balls are." "Well," Fou grabbed the dog's ear and yanked on it, causing Nikki to yelp, "that is why I have a minotaur, to force you to tell me where they are. And when I decide to kill the minotaur because he isn't getting better, I'll force it out of you the hard way." "Why don't you just force it out of us instead of using the minotaur in the first place?" Piccolo grumbled. "Because," Fou turned to Airu, "I enjoy watching you suffer as I take over his weak mind and make him kill you one by one." "He hasn't yet." Kuririn smiled. Fou stood up and growled, "Fine, then I shall have him kill you first if he is sick or not." He began to walk over toward Vegeta. Airu jumped up and shouted, "Vegeta, now!" Vegeta sprang up and grabbed Fou around the shoulders, "Yay! You did it!" "What is this?" Fou growled, "You have been well the whole time?" "Too bad for you," Vegeta said as he began to tighten his grip, "you wont live long enough to gain control of me again." Fou raised his neck and struck out at Vegeta's hand. When he bit down Vegeta yelped and loosened his grip. "Ah!" Airu shouted, "Everyone, get on Vegeta's shoulders and keep Fou off of them!" She turned and ran toward the minotaur just as Fou began to crawl up it's arm. Airu leapt into the air and extended a leg as she shot down toward the monster. Fou was knocked off Vegeta as Airu landed on his head, sending him flying to the ground. She looked down at Fou as he began to get back up, and scrambled to Vegeta's shoulder. "Good shot," Kuririn said as he landed next to Airu. The others rained down on Vegeta, taking places on his shoulder. Fou climbed up to the shoulder that Nicole, Nikki, and Trunks were on and grabbed Nikki. Nicole drew her sword and brought it down on the demon's arm, cutting it deeply. Fou roared in pain and fell of once again, "We're doing it!" Nicole shouted. "Vegeta, attack him now!" Airu yelled. Vegeta nodded and raised a hoof over Fou as he got up again. "Fools," Fou cried as Vegeta's hoof came racing down toward him, "you can't kill me!" The ground trembled as Fou was pressed into the pavement. "Now don't lift your hoof up," Nicole said, "keep it pressed down on him." Everyone waited for something to happen, but all was quiet, "Wow," Piccolo gasped, "I can't believe we did it." All of a sudden, Vegeta pulled his hoof off of Fou and howled in pain, "Ahhh! My foot! He stabbed my foot!" "Huh?" Goku gasped as they all looked down to see what had happened. Fou rose out of the hoof print left in the ground and crawled out, laughing all the while. Vegeta limped back and stared as a long blade slipped back into Fou's arm, "Trying to use my own creation to defeat me," he laughed, "nice try, but don't you think I would know all of its weaknesses?" "Vegeta," Airu whispered into his ear, "can you use that hoof?" He shook his head with a terrified look on his face, "My whole leg is numb." Fou laughed as he jumped into the air and landed in front of them. Vegeta stumbled back clumsily and fell over into a building, causing everyone on his shoulder to loose footing and fall off. Fou jumped up again and landed on Vegeta this time. "No!" Nicole shouted as she whipped her tail out to wrap around Fou's legs. Fou saw this coming and grabbed her tail before it reached him. "Nicole!" Airu shouted as she crawled out of the rubble, "Nicole, lookout!" Fou yanked her out of the broken building and swung her over his head. As she passed, he ejected the blade in his arm and brought it down at her swiftly. Everyone watched as Nicole flew past Fou with a log slash down her back. "Nicole!" Nikki yelled along side Airu. They both ran to her as she fell to the ground. Everyone started out to her as well, totally forgetting about Vegeta and Fou. "I'm okay," Nicole gasped shakily, "he just cut off my tail." "That's like getting your hand cut off," Airu growled, "It's not okay! That kind of stuff hurts! Will you be all right? Do you need to sit down?" "No, I'm fine! It just stings a lot!" "What about that slash down her back?" Piccolo said as he and the others made their way down. "Huh?" Nicole looked at her back, "I think he was trying to cut me in half, but I pulled forward in time, so he must've just gotten my back and tail." "Better than your head," Goku said. All of a sudden, a scream mixed with a roar filled the city. Everyone turned around and saw Vegeta's hands clawing at the air in front of him. "Oh no!" Nikki gasped as he cowered behind Nicole, "We forgot about Fou!" Vegeta took a breath and roared again as she stood up. Fou sat on his shoulder once again and laughed loudly, "His leg isn't much of a trouble, I'll just have to control that with my head. Once again you have failed to trick me!" "Get down!" Piccolo yelled as he threw off his weighted armor. Airu pulled Goku down with her as they all hit the deck. Piccolo put his two fingers to his forehead and growled. The tips of them lit up and he pointed to Fou. A yellow beam of energy shot out of them and headed for him. The demon smiled and slapped it away, letting it hit a building next to him. The building exploded, sending flying chunks of metal and stone down on the Z team. "You think that still works against me?" Fou said as Vegeta towered over the group. Airu watched in horror as the giant minotaur raised his hands into the darkening sky. They began to glow a dull red, lighting up the city in an eerie aurora. Vegeta threw his hands down with a blood-curling roar, releasing the energy in his hands. It hit the group, sending them all flying across the ground. Vegeta's roar died down as the explosion did. Airu opened an eye and looked around. Her whole body ached as she sat up and rubbed her head. Where was everyone? She looked around and saw Nikki, Nicole and Piccolo lying on the ground about ten feet away. She saw Kuririn lying under a dent in the side of a building. Goku was staggering to his feet behind her, and Trunks was brushing himself off in front of her, "Are you guys okay?" Airu said to Trunks and Goku. "I'm fine," Goku said as he wiped some blood off of his face, "I'm going to check on the others. Make sure Trunks is okay." "Okay." Airu got up slowly and stood awkwardly, "Ow, my tootsies hurt." She looked around once more and saw Goku helping up Kuririn and yelling over to Piccolo. Another roar shook the air. Airu's head swung around just as an energy beam knocked everyone to their faces again. Vegeta stomped over to the group and began shooting blasts at anyone he found lying on the ground. Airu sat up once again and shook her head. She was under a cement table, so Vegeta couldn't see her. She saw the blasts light up the sky as Vegeta plummeted everything with attacks. She cried out loud and overturned the table, "Vegeta! No!" Vegeta stopped for a second, just to see a fire ball come shooting out of Airu's hands, right to him. He was knocked backwards and thrown into the last few standing structures. Airu breathed heavily as she ran to the others and tried to shake them awake, "Halloo? Wake up, Nikki!" The dog just sighed and fell back down to the ground. She ran over to Nicole and Piccolo and Kuririn, but no one was waking up. Airu turned to Goku and shook him violently, "Wake up, Goku! Wake up! Wake up!" Sure enough, Goku's eyes opened and he looked lazily at Airu. "Yeah?" "Everyone is knocked out, and I need you to hide them for me!" "Okay," Goku got up and staggered over to Kuririn and picked him up, "what are you going to do in the meantime?" "Sit around and play tic-tac-toe with myself." "Oh." Airu shook her head and watched as Goku carried off her fallen teammates to a safe place somewhere. Vegeta shook his head and stood up angrily. "You try that again and I will personally come down there and kick your butt!" Fou growled. "That's what I don't get," Airu crossed her arms, "why don't you come down here and fight us yourself instead of sitting up there like a coward, making someone else fight for you." "I don't see it like that," Fou said putting a finger to his chin, "you see, when I have him under control, you are beating him up instead of me. Later, I don't have to defeat him myself; you see? It works out perfectly, now attack her!" Vegeta lunged forward and grabbed at the girl. Airu summoned the strength to jump out of the way, but she landed on her back and slid to the base of a tree. "Oh," she moaned. "Don't get back up," Trunks said as he climbed out of the tree. "Where did you come from?" "I saw Father coming so I ran into this tree to hide like a coward while everyone else got hurt." He drew his sword, "I have to finish this myself." Airu's ears shot up and she reached out after Trunks as he took off, "Trunks, no! You can't go alone! Never go alone!" She stood up and tried to run after him but soon fell back down after feeling the twist in her ankle. "Oh," Fou smiled, "look, it's your son." Vegeta snarled and took a step toward Trunks, "Too bad he won't last very long with that sword." "I'll try my best." Trunks said as he jumped into the air and shot toward Fou. Vegeta's hand swung around and snatched him out of the sky before he could reach Fou. "Well, that was a waste of time," Fou laughed, "did you think you could reach me?" Vegeta threw Trunks onto the ground and raised a hoof over him. "Don't do it, Vegeta! Trunks," Airu yelled as she crawled across the ground, "your sword! Stick it up!" Trunks winced and pointed his sword upward just as Vegeta's hoof came down. The sword sunk into the tender tissue on the underside of his hoof, the entire blade, swallowed up. Trunks was pressed into the ground a little before Vegeta pulled away and howled in pain. The sword was still stuck into his hoof so Vegeta limped on one as he tried to advance toward Trunks again. "Curse you boy!" Fou growled as he held out a hand and shot a black ball of energy at the boy. It hit Trunks and engulfed him. Airu watched as Trunks was raised into the air and held out in front of Fou limply, "I will enjoy watching you die." Trunks winced and began to moan in pain as the black stuff around him glowed brighter and brighter. Airu stood up and grabbed her ankle, "Trunks! Hold on, I'll do something. once I figure out what." Trunks began to cry out loud as he let his head hang loosely back. His eyes opened slightly and he saw something. He gritted his teeth and forced his eyes all the way open. There, sitting in the night sky was something he had never seen before. It was the moon, but it was huge! He hadn't ever seen it so full and bright before; he always saw it when it was in a different faze. Airu stopped limping along when she heard Trunks's screaming stop. She looked up and saw him staring at something, "Trunks, are you okay?" He felt something happen to his tail, something he hadn't felt before. Fou's smile dropped off of his face as he saw Trunks yank his head forward, "what's happening?" The boy's eyes lit up a blood red color and he bared his teeth at the demon. Fou leaned back, pulling Vegeta back as well. The two monsters stared with open mouths as Trunks's teeth became sharper and larger. His face melted into a snout, and long bat-like ears replaced his human ones. Airu gasped as Trunks whipped his tail around wildly and clawed at the air. With one twisted roar, his clothes ripped off him, as he grew too big for them. He broke free from the black cover and landed heavily on the ground. "What's this?" Fou said in a shaky voice, "What happened to him?" Airu smiled and cheered as she limped over to the small group of monsters. Trunks stood roaring lowly as she ran under him and yelled up to Fou, "It is the true Saiyan form! When we look at a full moon we turn into that, and we become much more powerful than before." Fou growled down at the laughing girl and said, "What? How is that possible?" "It is just how we are! And now we can fight you and win!" "That's what you think!" Fou laughed, "Vegeta! Look at the moon!" Vegeta did as he as told. He began to growl loudly as his wounds healed and his frame became larger and more powerful. Trunks watched as Vegeta reached his height slowly. Vegeta looked a little more like a monkey now, but he still had highlighted minotaur features. Fou laughed and put his hands to his hips, "Now we are just as powerful as your friend here, if not twice as powerful. You stand no chance!" Airu shook her fist up at Fou and yelled, "You play dirty my friend, but there is still one more play for our side!" Fou's laughter became quieter and he looked at Airu curiously, "Exactly what do you have in mind?" "I'm a Saiyan too." "Gah," Fou jumped back, "I forgot about you! Vegeta! Kill her before she looks at the moon too!" Airu turned around and let the moon's green light flow into her eyes. Vegeta roared and jumped out at her, but Trunks saw this and slid under Vegeta as he jumped. His fist landed on the minotaur's chest, stopping it in it's tracks. Vegeta gasped and let himself fall on Trunks before getting to the transforming girl. "What's going on out there?" Goku wondered to himself out loud as he ran to the window of what was left of the building he and the others were hiding in. A huge silver and blue dragon rose off of the ground and howled into the night air, "AH! Holey fluffy white stuff! What is that? It is another one of Fou's monsters?" Airu jumped into the air and landed on Vegeta, pinning him to the ground. "What is it, Goku?" Kuririn mumbled as he crawled to the window and looked out. A bright blue flame ran across the grounds and blew a structure across the city, "Aaaa! It's a dragon!" "That dragon has the same ears and tail as Airu!" Piccolo gasped as he looked out the window as well, "Could it be her in her true Saiyan form?" "Yeah," Nikki said as he joined them, "I think it is!" "Awful different looking from the Oozaru." Goku said in a worried voice. Nicole sat up and wobbled over to the window as well, "Uh?" she said slowly, "Is she fighting without me?" "AAAAAA!" Fou cried as Airu and Trunks hit Vegeta in the face. Vegeta and Fou went flying across the street and slammed into the pavement. Vegeta sat up and shot an energy blast at Trunks. Trunks leaned over, trying to avoid it, but it cut into his arm and left it bleeding. He countered this attack with his teeth. He jumped into the air and grabbed Vegeta's horns when he landed on him, then he gripped his eyelid in his teeth and tore it in two. Vegeta shot his leg up into Trunks's stomach and grabbed his torn eyelid. "No! You will pay for that!" Fou shouted as Vegeta stood up roaring in pain. Trunks backed up next to Airu and stood waiting for something to happen. Vegeta wobbled around with his hands to his face, as Fou shouted orders to him. "What are you waiting for?" Nicole yelled angrily out the window, "He's blinded by the blood in his eye, get him when he's distracted!" Airu looked over to Nicole and blinked. "Oh yeah, huh," she said in a growling type voice. "You have been hanging out with these guys too long," Nicole laughed, "their bad habits are wearing off on you!" "I'll hop to it!" Airu said with a wave of her tail. She turned around and hopped with her feet together over to Vegeta. Fou jumped back and almost fell off of Vegeta's shoulder, "Gah! Back off!" Airu leaned down real fast and kicked Vegeta under the chin. Everyone watched as the two monsters shot into the air roaring and waving their arms around, "Duty calls, 3:00 tea!" Airu laughed. "Curse them!" Fou shouted as he flew into the air, "They are too quick with both of them, I'll have to focus my attacks on one. The dragon is more powerful than the boy, so I will have to take her out first. Vegeta, use your death ray again, on the dragon." Vegeta grunted and turned himself upright in the air right as they reached the peak of their acceleration upward. He raised his hands up and roared as a red ball appeared in them. He shot it down at Airu and began to fall back to earth. "Airu!" Nicole gasped, "Look up! Vegeta shot an-" Bakoom! It hit Airu before she could look up and dodge it. She went flying across the scattered rubble and dug into the ground after slamming into a few buildings. Vegeta landed on bended knees and stood up slowly. "Aha!" Fou laughed, "Keep hitting her!" Vegeta opened his mouth and shot a constant beam at Airu as he threw blasts with his hands. Airu winced and tried to slap away the attacks, but it just burned into her arms. She stood up and pushed against the attack as she slowly walked toward the group. Fou growled and shouted to himself, "I'll just have to help her die!" He waved his claws around in the air and concentrated. He mumbled some strange words and thrust his hands out at the dragon violently. Airu stopped pushing. She blinked a couple times and then flew back from the attacks. She ran right back into the place she fell earlier. Vegeta stopped hitting her with attacks and everyone stared. "Airu!" Nicole yelled into the silence, "Airu, get up!" Airu's eye rolled around and looked at Nicole, "I cant!" she said through clenched teeth, "Fou put some kind of spell on me and I can't move. Plus Vegeta's attacks left my bones feeling like powder." "Great." "Go Trunks!" Piccolo yelled, "Go get Fou!" Trunks roared and began to run at Vegeta. Vegeta shot a blue disk at Trunks and jumped to the right. Trunks slapped the disk back at Vegeta and jumped to the left. The disk zoomed by his ear and cut about four inches into it. Fou stared with wide eyes at the cut on the minotaur's ear above him. "That was too close," he yelled at Vegeta, "you let that happen again and I will take off your ear myself!" Vegeta's head jumped forward suddenly as Trunks came down on it with his fists. His hands hit the ground as he fell, but before he could turn around to attack, Trunks locked his jaws around his neck. Vegeta roared in frustration as he tried to pull the other Oozaru off of him, but every time he pulled, Trunks's teeth dug deeper into his neck. The group in the building cheered and shouted loudly, "Yeah, give it to him!" Nicole shouted as she leaned out the window, shaking her fist. "Go for the jugular!" Kuririn hopped up and down. "Don't let him go!" Goku cheered. "Get Fou!" Piccolo yelled angrily. Vegeta clawed at Trunks's back, drawing blood, and Fou shouted at him to attack with energy blasts. Trunks saw Vegeta's hands power up, so he bit down the hardest he could and ripped away. The energy in Vegeta's hands exploded in on his arm as he lost his concentration. The others burst into a roar of cheering and shouting. "Yeah!" Nicole screamed as her voice cracked, "You did it! Ha ha! Go Trunks! Wooohooo!" "Great job! That's how you do it!" Kuririn shouted along side her. Vegeta roared in agony and fell to the ground completely. Trunks rested himself on his knuckles and stared quietly at his father. Fou, on the other hand, was not a happy camper. He grabbed Vegeta's good eyelid and yanked on it angrily. "You idiot!" he roared, "That blasted child was right there and you let him injure you! I don't care if you got your arm ripped off, you are getting up and fighting till you die!" Vegeta winced and lowered his roar to a growl. His anger was rising up; he was mad at Fou for taking his mind, he was mad at Trunks and the others for fighting him, he was mad that he was being beaten by his own son. He had always wanted to fight everyone to show them how powerful he really was, but it wasn't him fighting, it was Fou. He was angry that he couldn't destroy them all and walk away untouched. Fou listened to the monster's emotions and smiled wickedly, "I would let you fight them on you own, but I want you to die too. Why not by the hand of your own son so I don't have to do it later?" Vegeta wiped the blood off his neck and snarled. He flung his head around and hissed at Trunks. He pulled himself off the pavement and stood up slowly. His shoulders heaved as he breathed heavily. Trunks blinked and looked up at his father's eyes, seeing in them hate and anger. The growl in Vegeta's throat got louder and louder, till it became a snarl. "Trunks!" Piccolo shouted, "His energy is rising to an incredible height! Watch out!" Vegeta roared loudly and jumped at Trunks. Trunks stepped to the side and dodged his father's hoof as it came down at his head. Vegeta growled and grabbed Trunks's shoulder. This caught the boy in surprise and he was too late to stop himself from begin flung over his father's head and slammed into the ground. Vegeta's hoof came down heavily onto Trunks's chest, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him paralyzed for a moment. But a moment was just long enough for Vegeta to fire a bright orange blast into his son's face. Airu heard a twisted scream and a roar of triumph, "What is going on?" she moaned. "Vegeta just shot Trunks at point blank in the face!" Nicole yelled over the scream of pain coming from Trunks. "Ha ha!" Fou laughed to Trunks, "That was no ordinary attack! You aren't going to be able to open your eyes for a while unless you want to feel that sting again." The truth of the matter was, Trunks's whole face stung unlike anything he had felt before. His eyes did burn deeper than anything else, and he couldn't open them to see what was going on. He staggered up as he cried out in frustration and pain, but Vegeta send him back to the ground after punching him in the face. Trunks yelped as his father's fist made contact to his muzzle. He fell back to the ground and scratched at his face in frustration. The stinging pain was so intense; he couldn't concentrate and sense his father's movement. Vegeta picked up Trunks by the loose skin on his neck. Trunks whimpered helplessly, he was in too much pain to even summon the energy to kick at Vegeta. "Finish him!" Fou yelled angrily. Vegeta's lip curled up as he tried to see through his torn eye. The blood from his neck was streaming down his flank and onto the ground. Fou laughed and said, "That's right, do to him what he did to you!" "Trunks!" Goku yelled from the building. Everyone was leaning out of the window, unable to do anything about what was about to happen. Vegeta's long claws dug into Trunks neck. He lifted him up and threw him back into the ground, ripping his claws out quickly before Trunks hit the pavement. Vegeta leaned down to Trunks and began to rake him with his claws. Trunks winced and roared in agony, unable to do anything about what was happening. The pain in his face was draining his energy. "We can't stand here and watch this!" Nikki cried out, "We have to help him!" "No!" Airu growled as she slowly turned over, "If anyone goes out there, it will be Nicole. She is stronger than any of you." "Finally!" Nicole laughed madly. "Are you sure you feel well enough to do it?" Airu winced. "If anything I have only broken a rib or something." Nicole called back. "What about your back?" Kuririn said in surprise. "Oh," Nicole pushed her sword back and looked at her blood stained shirt, "it doesn't hurt much anymore." "Go for Fou." Airu said, "Don't worry about Vegeta, I need Fou to be weak enough for my plan to work." "What is the plan?" Piccolo said. "I don't have time to explain," Airu rolled over slowly, "Nicole, just jump away when I yell to you." "Right," Nicole nodded as she jumped out the window. She drew her sword and ran towards the three monsters. "Tell me!" Fou growled as he watched Trunks cry out every time Vegeta's claws ripped through his skin, "Tell me where the Dragon Balls are and you won't have to die!" "He's not going to die!" Nicole yelled as she jumped at Fou and brought her sword down on the bony growth on the back of his head. It cut the long horn clean off. Fou cried out in pain and grabbed into the back of his head. Nicole landed behind Fou and lifted her sword for another hack at him. The leg in which Fou stabbed Vegeta's hoof suddenly collapsed again and the huge monster fell over with a roar. "Whoa!" Nicole cried as she lost her balance and fell off Vegeta's shoulder. She grabbed onto his tail as she passed and climbed up it carefully, "Must have lost concentration over that numbed leg." "Curse you!" Fou screamed from his perch above Nicole. He used his weird magic and made her levitate up to his face, "You will pay with you life for that!" Nicole tried to struggle out of the invisible hold, but she couldn't seem to break free. She looked down to Trunks for help, but all the bloodstained monster could do was moan and cry out in pain. Vegeta stomped back up to his feet as Fou gained control completely again. Nicole laughed nervously and yelled, "Help, someone!" "Quiet!" Fou shouted, "No one can help you!" "Gosh," Nicole smiled crookedly, "you started out as such an un- intimidating bad guy. Why are you so mean now?" "Because!" Fou rubbed the back of his head again, "You people are so frustrating! How am I supposed to keep a cool temper?" Airu got herself turned around finally so she was looking at the arguing fighters. She closed her eyes and concentrated on Fou's location. Summoning all the strength she had left in her, Airu called upon her lighting attack. She could feel her hair stand up and the air spark with energy. The horn on her nose began to surge with electricity; Airu could feel the energy building up as it drained her body of any strength she had left. A bolt of blue lightning shot down from the sky and struck her horn. The energy had built up so far that the lightning bolt was pulled to her horn. Airu could feel the energy rising up rapidly, "Nicole! It's now or never!" She roared. "Oh crap!" Nicole gasped as she saw the lightning bolt squirm around in the sky. Her eyes followed it down to Airu's horn and she remembered her saying lightning was her dragon's power, "She's going to attack now!" "What?" Fou growled. He turned around and saw the bolt as well, "What is she doing?!" He let Nicole fall to the ground. "Thank you!" Nicole laughed as she landed on her feet. She turned and ran as fast as she could to find shelter, "No not a tree! Not there, must hurry! I can feel my hair standing up! Eeeee!" She dove at the last minute for a trashcan. The energy reached its peak and turned into negative electricity. Like a power surge, it shot from Airu's horn and hit Fou, transporting all the negative energy into his body. Goku and the others grabbed their ears and closed their eyes as the sky lit up with a blinding light. Vegeta was shot away from Fou and crashed into a building even though he was never hit; the power was so great it launched him too. Fou shot off of Vegeta and slammed through a couple piles of rubble. Airu sighed and fell back to the ground. All was silent for a moment as everyone rubbed their eyes and looked around. "Airu?" Nicole jumped out of the trashcan and shook the wrappers off her head, "Airu! Are you alright?" Airu winced and found the energy to nod. "Make sure Fou is dead!" Piccolo yelled as he jumped out the window. The others followed him close behind. "Wrong," Fou's voice rang weakly through the dead city, "you can't destroy me." "He's drained," Goku gasped, "we could take care of him now if we want!" "I don't intend on fighting," Fou winced, "I still plan on using the minotaur." "No!" Airu moaned, "Leave my fuzzy wove alone!" Fou crawled slowly over to where Vegeta was buried in a pile of rocks and rubble. Nicole looked around and saw that no one was taking any action to prevent the demon from taking Vegeta over again, so she growled to herself and flew to Fou with her sword drawn. "Fool!" Fou moaned as he blasted her with a weak energy attack. It was enough to send her back a little, but she turned around and came at him again. Fou slithered around Vegeta's neck at the last second and forced him to his hooves clumsily. Vegeta grumbled out a roar and lumbered over to the small group, "Vegeta," Fou gasped as he leaned weakly against Vegeta's neck, "use all you have left to kill these meddlesome humans." Vegeta grunted and raised his head back to ready a mouth attack. "Gah!" Nicole gasped, "Not again." A bright orange beam shot out of the monster's mouth and swept over the group, sending them sliding across the ground. Airu turned over and moaned. She tried to get up and help the best she could, but that last attack she dealt had drained her energy almost completely. Vegeta reached down and picked up the group one by one. "Now, kill them!" Fou moaned. Vegeta rotated his ears around slowly and lifted the group up to his jaws. "Help!" Nikki howled as he and the others were placed in between Vegeta's teeth, "He's going to bite our heads off!" Trunks opened an eye quickly to see what was going on but the burn of his father's attack shut it quickly. 'What could I do?' he thought to himself. Airu looked at the hills behind Vegeta and saw the sky begin to fade lighter. The sun was coming up, that means the Oozaru form will wear off once the sunlight hits its eyes. She knew Trunks was awake, so she groaned out as loud as she could, "Trunks, the sun! The sun will end it all!" Trunks saw the lightening sky as well in the split second he had opened his eye. He didn't know exactly what she was talking about but he had to keep Vegeta distracted until the sun came up. Vegeta's teeth lowered dangerously close to the group's heads, but before he could bit down all the way, something stopped him. He roared in pain and spun around to see Trunks pulling on his tail. Trunks winced and pulled himself up to a sitting position. He gave a stern yank on Vegeta's tail. With a yelp, Vegeta swung his back hoof around and kicked Trunks right in the nose, sending him sliding across the cracked ground. Trunks had lost his grip when he got kicked, and now he couldn't smell or taste anything except the blood in his mouth. "That last kick is leaving him too dizzy to fight," Fou spoke brokenly to Vegeta, "forget about him for now and get these five." Vegeta rose the group back up to his mouth and opened his jaws once again. Trunks rolled his head over and made himself open an eye to watch as the tip of the sun came peaking over the hills in the distance. Its light flowed into the crushed city like a wave, brightening everything up once again. Vegeta saw the light in the corner of his eye and stopped again right before letting his teeth slam down on the fighters. "What is it?" Fou breathed, "Why did you stop?" Vegeta pulled the handful of dumbfounded persons away and stared blankly at the ground. He turned swiftly and glared right at the sun. "What's happening to you?" Fou yelled as Vegeta started to growl and howl, "What are you doing?" Trunks couldn't seem to pull his eyes away from the warm sunlight either. The pain of the attack Vegeta hit him with in the face was so intense when he opened his eye, but as much as he wanted to close it, he still couldn't; he could feel his entire body begin to tingle. His bones popped and twisted into a different frame structure, and he began to shrink down into a human's body once again. Vegeta roared and swung his head around angrily and threw the others back into the ground. He began to change back as well, and Fou was yelling at him to stop and obey. Vegeta snarled at him and grabbed the demon. He dug his claws into Fou's body and tightened his hand. Fou cried out hoarsely and blasted Vegeta with an energy wave. Vegeta dropped Fou and flew back into a pile of rubble, burying himself under it. Airu finished turning back into a human looking Saiyan again and continued lying there face down. The city came to another one of its odd silent moments, only Trunks's animal moans morphing into human ones were heard faintly. Piccolo stood up and looked around. Fou lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood, not more that a hundred feet away. "Are you going over there?" Kuririn asked as he hid behind Goku's leg. "I'm going to destroy him while he is weak," Piccolo grunted as he started off to the monster. "NO," Nicole gasped as she jumped in front of him, "I have the sword that injured him earlier; I'll go kill him!" Piccolo stopped and nodded to her. Nicole drew her sword again and ran over to the demon. Fou opened an eye and looked around, "Without my minotaur, I sure will be drained of my energy." He saw Nicole come jumping into the air with her sword drawn, and a yell in her throat, "You will not kill me so easily!" He reached out his hands and shouted a strange spell. Nicole's sword clanked against the pavement underneath Fou, right as he disappeared. Nicole blinked, "Oh crapin' cookies! I had him!" "Where did he go?" Goku looked around. "Like I know!" Nicole squeaked. "Probably ran off to go re-energize." Piccolo growled. Nicole put her sword back in the sheath and looked around. She saw Airu come limping weakly out from behind a bush, "Airu! Gah! Are you okay?" "I'm just. peach-" Airu flopped down on the ground and passed out. "Hey," Goku wondered out loud, "where did she get those clothes?" "She would rather use the last of her energy to go find clothes than to let any of us see her with out them." Nicole sighed and picked Airu up, "I am going to fly her back to the house, you guys take care of Trunks and Vegeta. Make sure they have clothes on when they come home, okay?" "Sure thing," Kuririn nodded. He watched as Nicole coughed suspiciously and took off. "Doo bee do be doooo!" Nicole hummed to herself as she flew along. It was quite the morning, and she was happy just to be flying around without a care in the world. "Grrr." "Huh?" Nicole looked down at Airu as she started to wake up. "GRRRR!!" Airu swung her arm around and whacked Nicole in the face. "Ow!" she grabbed her face, sending Airu plummeting down into the ocean. With a great ker-sploosh, the dragon girl fell into the water and began to spit and sputter. "Agh! Wetness!" Airu yelled and began to shiver, "Cooooold water!" "That's right genius," Nicole flew down to her, "you feeling better now?" "Quite. I'm a little sore and broken up, but I think Fou's spell thingy finally wore off now that he is gone." "That's good." "Where is Vegi-kun?" "He's back with the others. They'll bring him back soon enough." "I want waffles!" Nicole blinked and laughed, "Well, if you want any you need to get your tail moving." Airu flew out of the water and shook off, "Alright, let's go!" "Wait!" The girls looked up to see Nikki come flying across the water, "I want to come too!" "Nikki!" Airu cried, "Who's a good boy?" "Me?" the dog guessed as he came to a stop in front of Airu. "That's right!" Airu patted him on the head, "Now, let's go!" The group shot off over the water and headed for the Kame-house. Gohan rolled over in his bed and listened to the birds outside the window. So beautiful and calm they were, how fun it would be to be a bird. Thinking of birds, that reminded him of feather dusters. How do you make a feather duster? Stick all those little feathers in that stick thingy, and then how do you know it wont get diseases or something. They are dead body parts off a dead animal; how do you know it doesn't have lice or something? It could carry thousands of germs and here people are dusting furniture and things with it. Spreading all those diseases over everything. After a while of contemplating, Gohan concluded that feather dusters are evil and quarantine, and that all of them must be destroyed. He settled into his pillow a little deeper and listened to the nice silence of the house. "Goooooohhhaaaaaannnn!" Gohan jumped out of his bed and gasped, "Demon girl!" Airu popped her head in Gohan's door and rotated her ears around to face him, "Every one is going to come home a minute or so, you wanna see them?" Gohan jumped off his bed and scampered past Airu and into the kitchen, "Daaaddddyyy!" "Oof!" Nicole gasped as Gohan ran into her as she walked down the hallway. "Oops! Sorry!" Gohan ran past her and skidded around the corner. "Ugh," Nicole rubbed her back, "that scratch is going to leave a mark. I'm going to take a shower." "Okay," Airu said as she passed Nicole. She continued walking down the hallway when all of a sudden, something weaved in between her legs and tripped her, "Gah! Kyuudo, stop doing tha-" Tien rubbed up against her leg and began to purr. "You stupid cat," Airu smiled and rubbed his head, "come on, let's make you breakfast." She picked up Tien and carried him into the kitchen where Gohan was running around like a dog chasing its tail. "Where's daddy? How come he isn't here? Where is daddy? Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" "He'll be here in a moment!" Airu shouted at him. She opened the refrigerator and blinked, "While we were off fighting, Master Roshi got some groceries." "Yup," the old mad waddled into the room. Airu took a ham out of the fridge and set it on the counter. "Hello," Airu said, "where have you been?" "Oh, I sit out on my lawn chair all day. Chiaotzu is feeling a little better, but he is still in bed." "That's good," she sliced an inch thick slab off the ham, "where is Bulma?" "You mean you actually care?" "Yeah, she's okay if she just didn't take my muffin man." Airu gave Tien the slice of meat and watched him eat it. "You are feeding the cat with our food!" Master Roshi yelled. "It's not a cat," Airu glared at Roshi, "it's Tien! Have you ever seen a cat with three eyes?" "But." "It's just Tien," Airu sighed, "he wanted some." "How are you guys going to change them back?" "I dunno, maybe wish them back?" All of a sudden, the door burst open and a group of bloody moaning fighters came quickly through it. "Vegeta!" Airu gasped. He was bleeding all over the carpet as he was carried by Piccolo to the main bathroom (Nicole was in the upstairs one). Trunks was led into the kitchen by Goku. Airu and Roshi scrambled out of the house before they were kicked out of the way. They saw Kuririn come flying down to the porch with Trunks's sword and sheath, "Hi guys!" he said briskly as he walked through the door. "Well," Roshi sighed, "I'm going to sleep on my lawn chair." Airu watched him walk off. She looked around and ran to the kitchen window and rotated her ears to listen to what was going on. "That's it," Goku was saying, "just wash it off with some clod water." "It stings!" Trunks said shakily as he splashed cold water on his burning face. "It will help. Let's get those scratches on your chest taken care of." "Daddy!" Gohan latched onto Goku's leg as he tried to walk Trunks to the bathroom. "Gohan, not now!" Goku kicked at the boy and continued walking to the bathroom. Airu blinked and ran to the next window over: the bathroom! Dun dun dun! "How's he doing?" Goku said as he helped Trunks to the tub where Vegeta was soaking in bloody water. "Not so good." Piccolo said as he helped Vegeta over to make room for Trunks. "I don't know how we are going to be able to fix all these wounds." Goku sighed. Airu's ears shot up and she began to stutter, "But the, and you can, b- but you just h-have to. UGH! I swear! Dumb as a post!" She ran from the window and to the porch mumbling to herself. As she ran through the door and to the bathroom, her mumbling got louder and she burst through the door of the bathroom yelling, "Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could you forget so soon! You would be stuck dead without me!" Piccolo and Goku stared wide-eyed at Airu as she stood there waving her arms around wildly. "Sitting around here like shot moose! You are so clueless! Why don't you just think! Thinking is a good thing!" "What are you talking about?" Goku blinked. "Goku!" Airu ran up to him and shook him by his shirt, "Why don't you just transport to Korin's place and get some stinking Senzu beans?" "Hey," Piccolo turned to Goku, "she's right!" "I guess I could huh?" Goku smiled. "No, you will!" Airu grabbed his two fingers and stuck them to his forehead, "Go, go now! Now, now, now! Vegeta is in pain!" Goku nodded and soon disappeared. "Wow," Piccolo mumbled as he drained the bathtub, "I can't believe we didn't remember that!" "I can't either." Airu sighed. She picked Vegeta up out of the tub and looked at him closely, "Why isn't he moving?" "I dunno," Piccolo looked at him too, "he is still breathing." Airu put her ear up to his chest, "Nnnnnnoooo." "What?" "He's not breathing!" "I'm back!" Goku said as he appeared with a bag of beans in his hand. Airu grabbed the beans from his hand and popped one in Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta's eyes popped open and he gasped for air, "That was too close!" he growled loudly. Airu hugged him and sniffed, "You are alive! I'm so happy you are alive!" "Ah! My rib cage!" "Oh, sorry," she turned to Goku and hugged him instead, "I'm so happy you came in time!" Goku blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Eh heh, sure!" "Give me one," Piccolo said holding his hand out. Goku handed him a bean and he gave it to Trunks. Vegeta looked at Trunks and blinked, "Did I do all that?" "No," Goku sighed, "Fou did." "You kicked his butt!" Airu patted Vegeta's shoulder. "Thanks for your sympathy," Trunks rubbed his face as he sat up, "that wasn't much fun, ya know." "Well, I was worried about you too," Airu smiled and ruffled his hair, "but I knew you would survive." "Thanks," Trunks smiled. Airu felt something brush against the back of her leg and she turned around, "Tien? Here kitty! What was that?" It wasn't Tien; it was Vegeta's tail, "Hey, you still have your tail!" Vegeta looked behind him and blinked, "So I have." "Hmm," Piccolo put his hand to his chin, "it must have stayed when he turned back from the minotaur. He grew it again when he turned into the monster, and no one ever cut it off." "Nifty!" Airu grabbed it and shook it happily, "Tails are nifty!" "Ow, woman!" he mumbled, "Saiyan tails are very sensitive!" "Oops," Airu let go and smiled, "sorry!" "Alright," Vegeta grumbled, "everyone out, I'm going to take a shower." Piccolo, Goku, and Trunks all got up and filed out the door. Vegeta glared at the girl and waited as she stood smiling back at him, "Well, leave!" "Why?" Airu frowned. "You aren't going to stay in here while I am taking a shower, are you?" "I'd love to!" Vegeta blinked and turned around to begin un-dressing. "Oh no you don't!" Nicole came stomping into the bathroom and grabbed Airu. She drug her out kicking and shouting angrily. Vegeta turned and watched as they walked down the hall loudly. He closed the door and continued his business. "But he was going to let me!" Airu whined. "I know!" Nicole glared at her. She dropped her down in the kitchen and looked in the fridge for some food, "Where is Nikki?" "Uh," Airu looked around, "I dunno." Nicole held a bag of bread in her mouth and looked as the group sat down to watch TV again, "Don't you guys ever do anything else all day?" "No," Kuririn sighed, "well, guess we are waiting for a shower." Nicole flipped her wet hair over her shoulder, "There is a free one upstairs." "Not while Vegeta is in at the same time down here," Goku grumbled, "he uses all the hot water." "Excuses," Nicole sighed as she and Airu walked out the door. They stepped out into the morning air and sat down by the edge of the water. "Oh," Airu pointed and smiled, "there is Nikki, talking to Yamcha." Sure enough, there was Nikki, talking to Yamcha by the palm tree. "Oh, hi guys!" Nikki smiled as he waved to Nicole and Airu. He got up and trotted over to them, leaving Yamcha to walk off in the other direction. "How's Yamcha?" Nicole said looking at him as he walked off behind the house. "He's looking for a cat that is wandering around here somewhere." Nikki said as he sat down, "And he wants to know when he can go back to being human." "Probably when we kill Fou," Nicole ate a piece of bread, "when he dies, so does the magic he had." "Oh." The group sat there munching on bread for a while in silence as the waves brushed against the sand at their feet. Airu looked around and smiled to Nicole, "Your sword sure worked nicely back there, I'm not worried about fighting Fou again." "I put it in my room," Nicole looked back to the house, "but yes, I think we can defeat him easily." "Did you see the part where you all turned into giant monsters and fought the big hairy one?" Nikki said excitedly. Airu looked at him and gave him a worried expression, "Yes, Nikki. I was the one that turned into a giant monster, I'm sure I saw it." "Oh." They sat there for another moment and looked across the water as sea gulls floated above it slowly. Just then Goku, Piccolo, and Trunks walked out of the house and sat down with the group. "Decided that there are much better things to do than sit down and watch TV?" Nicole smiled. "Yeah," Trunks looked out to the water, "we figured you had more interesting things to tell us about then the TV." "Where's Kuririn?" Airu looked around. "He's in the shower." "Where's Vegeta then?" "Said he needed some sleep." "Okay." "Did you see when you turned into a giant monster and fought the big hairy one?" Nikki said excitedly to Trunks. "Uh," Trunks looked at him with a nervous smile, "yeah, actually I did." "That is what all Saiyans do if they look at a full moon," Goku said. "Then why didn't I change?" Nikki frowned. "You have to have a tail," Goku laughed, "that is something you don't have!" "Aw! No fair!" he sniffed and laid his head on his paws. "All Saiyans change on a full moon?" Trunks repeated out loud. "Yes," Piccolo said turning to Trunks, "I have always wondered if you had a tail, and I guess you do." "Then I guess I don't have to hide it anymore." He reached behind him and poked a hole in the back of his pants and pulled his tail through. "I also have wondered why you haven't ever changed before." Piccolo said. "I-I don't know." "I just find it hard to believe that you're nineteen and haven't even seen a full moon." Piccolo shook his head. "Well, I always went to bed before the moon came out." "So you've never even seen the moon?" Nicole spit out her bread. "I've seen it before," Trunks looked at her, "just not when it is full." "That's strange," Goku wondered out loud, "that's so weird." "Yeah," Trunks agreed surprisingly, "that is strange." "I bet it's Vegeta's fault!" Nikki turned his nose up at the house. "Na-ah!" Airu glared at Nikki, "Don't blame everything on him!" "No," Trunks thought, "I think he is the reason I have never seen the moon before." "Huh?" Airu swung around. "He always made sure I went to bed before nightfall on certain nights, and when I was still in the future, mother did the same thing." "Why would he want to keep you from transforming," Goku asked, "he wouldn't care if his own son went around killing people." "Why would I do that?" Trunks replied. "Because when Saiyans who can't control huge amounts of power turn into an Oozaru they don't know what to do so they just go crazy and destroy anything they can." "But that's just it," Piccolo agreed, "Vegeta would probably want him to do that, so why would he keep the boy from changing?" "Who knows?" Nicole sighed, "Vegeta has his reasons and sometimes I don't want to why." "What I don't get is why Bulma hasn't cut it off yet." Goku thought, "She always freaked when I was out and about with a tail." "Knowing her," Airu laughed as she picked up Trunks's tail, "she probably let him keep it because it was so perty!" "Probably," Trunks smiled. "You didn't look like a normal Oozaru, either." Goku said. "Yeah, you had a longer thinner snout and a more dog-like posture." Airu agreed. "That's probably because he is half human." Nicole bonked Airu on the head. "Well Gohan is too and he never looked any different," Airu flapped her ear at Nicole, "then again, I dunno about Bulma. she's probably not human." "What's that supposed to mean?" Trunks turned around to look at her. "Nothing!" Airu hopped up and ran into the water for no odd reason at all. "Wait for me!" Nikki barked excitedly as he ran out to her in the surf. "I'm going back inside," Trunks said as he stood up. Piccolo stood up as well and followed him into the house. Goku got up and ran into the water as well with a laugh. "I just took a shower," Nicole sighed as she slowly waded into the water. "Yar, Nicole!" Airu shouted as she bobbed up and down in the water and waved at Nicole. "Yar, yeah, yar!" Nicole laughed back as she swam over to Airu and Nikki, "We be pirates!" "What's a pirate?" Nikki blinked. "We be people who steal your booty and keep it as our own!" Airu splashed Nikki with water. "Not my booty!" Nikki's eyes began to water up, "I need my booty!" "Oh, don't cry you pansy," Nicole put her hands in the air, "you swab the decks!" "Is it fun?" "Uh. yes." Nicole sighed. "Okay!" All of a sudden, a giant orange thing flew out of the water and landed on Airu, pushing her under the water with it. Nicole and Nikki laughed as Airu rose out of the water with Goku on her shoulders. "Yar!" Airu cried and fell over backwards into the water. "I saw a big fish!" Goku smiled as he rose out of the water again. "Good for you," Nicole swam around. "What did it look like?" Nikki asked with wide eyes. Goku swam closer to Nikki and began to tell him about the fish he had seen, "It was big and green and it had big twisted teeth!" "No!" Airu and Nicole looked at the two Saiyans as they sat in the water taking to each other, "Let's go get some seafood!" Airu said as she dove under the water. Nicole shouted out one last 'yar' and dove under the water too. Back on land in the house, Gohan scampered through the kitchen and down the hall, "Dragon girl! Dragon girl!" he ran to Trunks and tugged on his pant leg, "Where is my Dragon Girl?" "Er," Trunks mumbled, "outside swimming." "Goody!" Gohan squeaked as he ran out the door. Airu surfaced and took a breath. When she opened her eyes she saw Gohan hovering in front of her, "GAH! Oh it's you. What do you want?" "I'm bored," Gohan whined, "I want to go somewhere." "So go, I'll be fishing!" "No! You have to come too!" Gohan pouted. "I don't want to!" "But you are my dragon!" "I, don't, want, to!" "But you said you were going to be my dragon because you killed my other one, remember?" Nicole surfaced next to them and laughed, "He's got a point ya know." "Nicole, please!" Airu sank lower in the water, "I don't want to go anywhere with him." "Well, hey Gohan!" Goku said as he shot out of the water as well, "What are you up to?" "I want to go for a ride with Airu." "Oh?" "But," Airu growled, "I'm not going anywhere!" "She's going to fly me around like Icarus used to do." Gohan smiled to his father. "Sounds like fun." Goku looked at Airu, "I thought you were going to stay here with us, but oh well." Airu latched onto Goku's arm, "If I fly anywhere, it is with Goku!" "Oh, come on," Nicole tugged on Airu's sleeve, "Gohan needs a friend!" "He's a nerd, and nerds don't have friends!" she cried. "Daddy, what's a nerd?" Gohan flew over to his father and tugged on his hair. "I found a starfish!" Nikki said as he came up above the water with a starfish on his face. "Daddy, let go of my dragon, I want to go riding!" Gohan pulled on his dad's other arm. Airu looked at Nikki who had the starfish on his face then back at Gohan who was talking without taking a breath. She tore the starfish of the dog's face and slapped it over Gohan's mouth. Nicole pointed and laughed as the confused boy tried to speak but could only mumble words unclearly. "Stupid boy!" Airu shook her fist at the silenced kid, "I wish not to go anywhere with you! You are annoying and loud!" Gohan stared at her and let go of Goku. His eyes filled up with tears and he shot back to the house. "Shot him down, Airu!" Nicole chuckled. "I don't think he likes you very much." Nikki said as he watched Gohan slam the door. "What's wrong with Gohan?" Goku blinked. "He's just being a big baby." Airu said, gripping onto Goku's arm tighter. "Let's go get that big fish now," Nikki said with a smile. "Nah," Nicole sighed, "I want to go back inside and do something else." "Okay," Airu began to swim back to the shore, dragging Goku behind her. Gohan ran into the kitchen and grabbed a fork from the drawer. He stuck it in between the starfish and his face and began to pry the animal off his face, "There!" Gohan gasped once he had successfully removed it from his head. He threw the starfish out the window and turned to the inside of the house, "I swear Airu, on Icaruses grave, I will have my revenge!" Gohan began to think about what to do to Airu to get back at her. He scampered off into her room and began to rummage around in her stuff for an Idea. He found a pair of underwear with a big fat blowfish on them and he snickered to himself. Airu, Goku, Nikki, and Nicole walked through the door and began to talk amongst themselves, when all of a hoo ha Gohan came running up, waiving a pair of underwear in the air, "Look at Airu's underwear! It's so stupid looking! Ha ha! Nerd girl!" "Uh," Airu looked at the little boy as he pranced around, "I didn't bring any extra pairs of underwear with me." "Those are yours, Gohan," Goku patted his son on the head. "Ah ha!" Nicole laughed, "You are still a little nerd! Can't even pull a decent trick on someone!" Gohan looked at the underwear and frowned, "Mr. Bubbles, the blowfish! Noooo! Don't look!" He scampered back to what he thought was Airu's room and read the label on the door, "Gohan? How did you switch the signs to our rooms so fast?" "This is your room," Airu pointed in the boys room, "see? You took your pair of underwear from your drawer in your room! Mine is upstairs!" They all started laughing at him again. He frowned and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him. "Man," Nicole shook her head, "that boy is stupid." "She's too smart for me," Gohan thought out loud, "I have to get her back big time." He watched as Trunks and Piccolo trained outside his window, and that reminded him of Vegeta. He remembered how Airu is in love with him, "If I tell Vegeta that she is in love with him, then he'll know and she will be embarrassed!" He laughed to himself and ran out his door and right into the back of Airu. "What are you up to?" Airu said turning around and glaring at the boy. "Nothing!" he cried as he ran around her and into Vegeta's room. Airu slapped her forehead and continued down the hall and up the stairs to talk to Nicole. "Vegeta!" Gohan jumped onto Vegeta's bed and hopped up and down on the Saiyan's stomach. Vegeta's eyes popped open as the wind was knocked out of him. "Wake up, Vegeta! I have to tell you something!" Vegeta grabbed the boy's ankles and chucked him into a pile of clothes in the corner. He grumbled to himself and rolled over, "Little pest." He waited for Gohan to hop back up and run over to him, yelling and squawking about something useless and stupid. But no, nothing came from Gohan's direction. Vegeta opened an eye and looked over to the corner where he threw Gohan. The boy did in fact jump up and run over to Vegeta and began tugging on his hair, as expected. "Gotta tell you something!" "Then tell me and stop yanking on my hair!" "Airu is in love with you!" Gohan looked around nervously. "I know that!" he rolled back over and snorted. "But," Gohan thought, "she really, really likes you!" "I know!" Gohan had to think of something that would embarrass Airu if he told Vegeta, something real gross and lovey-dovey. He thought of the most disgusting thing he felt like saying and winced, "She wants to kiss you!" "I bet she does." Vegeta grumbled. Gohan jumped back and gasped, "How could you say that! Kissing is so gross! Eeewww!" "I've done more than that then you will do in a lifetime! Now go away unless you have something real important to say." "You have?" Gohan put his hands over his mouth, "Like, have you ever seen girl's underwear?" Vegeta rolled over and raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Gohan, how stupid are you?" Gohan put his hands in his hair and whimpered, "I dunno!" "So," Airu said as she bounced on Nicole's bed, "what cha wanna do now?" Nicole patted Nikki on the head and shrugged, "I'm not sure, what is there to do?" "We could," Airu thought, "uh, we could go for a real long swim, and find some island to sit and play on." "Sounds like fun," Nicole stood up and buckled her sword on her back, "do we want to bring anyone?" "Ah, but the question is, does anyone want to come with us?" Nikki stood up, "I do!" "You always come with us," Nicole moaned, "you never do anything!" Airu walked out the door and shouted into the house, "We're going on a little trip, and does anyone want to come?" Gohan came running out of Vegeta's room, "I do! Oh, let me!" "Yay!" Nikki cheered when he heard Gohan volunteer. "NO! Not both of the brats!" Nicole collapsed. "Oh," Airu helped her back up, "it's okay, we can torture them or something. It'll be fun." Nicole stood up and glared at Airu, "If it's not fun, you'll get it!" "Don't worry," Airu backed away, "now let's go!" Gohan and Nikki bounded around behind the two girls, excitedly talking about what they were going to do. They walked out the door and onto the beach. "What are we going to do?" Gohan rasped loudly as he ran laps around them in the sand. "We are going for a swim." Nicole kicked sand at him as he passed. "Swim?" Nikki ran into the water, "I love swimming!" "Where are we going to go?" Gohan laughed as he rubbed sand out of his eyes. "We are just going to swim until we find an island to play around on." Airu walked into the water. "Why don't we just fly?" Gohan asked as he skipped into the water as well. "It's more exciting to swim." They all dove into the water and began to swim into the deeper darker water of the ocean surrounding Master Roshi's Island. "Where are you going?" Master Roshi shouted from the beach. "Out, and don't follow us!" Nicole yelled back as they doggy paddled away. "But what about Fou?" Roshi shook his fist, "What if it comes back?" "We'll know!" The small group swam into the main waters and continued at a steady pace. "Oooo," Gohan took a dive under the water and surfaced again, "fishes!" "Where?" Nikki looked around in the sky. Gohan swam a circle around Nikki and dove again, "There!" he said surfacing. He turned over and splashed around happily. "Cut it out!" Airu said as she shook the water out of her eyes. "Why?" Gohan didn't stop. "Because it's annoying!" Nicole glared at him. "What's that?" Gohan continued. "If you continue to splash around," Airu growled, "I'll bite you!" "Hee hee!" Gohan splashed at Airu. Airu's ears shot back and she lunged out of the water and tackled Gohan with a wave of water. Nicole began to laugh as she heard Gohan begin to squeal and flap his arms around under the water. With a high-pitched yelp, Airu surfaced and began swimming again. Gohan surfaced as well but he had a big red mark on his arm, "You bit me!" "Yeah," Airu splashed at him with her tail, "you brought it upon yourself." "It really hurts!" he cried as he swam a little slower. "It's okay," Nikki tugged on his shirt, "I've been bit before by a few bees." "Bees?" "Yeah." "They bite? I thought they were just letters." "No," Nicole sighed, "Nikki means the bug type of bee." "Oh," Gohan swam up to the others. Nikki caught up as well and they all swam through the waves silently. "Man," Nicole sighed, "there is nothing out here!" "Let's stop and eat," Nikki said stopping. "Sounds good." Airu stopped as well. "I want chicken!" Gohan said as he turned around in the water. "It has to be sea food!" Nicole grunted. "Why? I wanted pork!" "But you said-" "Nicole," Airu put her hand on Nicole's shoulder, "It's okay. he's stupid that way." She turned to Gohan, "Alright, I'll get you that chicken, just wait up here." "But there is no chicken in the sea," Nicole growled. "That's what he doesn't know." Airu dove beneath the water, soon followed by Nicole. "Where are we?" Gohan asked Nikki. "Uh," Nikki said looking around, "I'm not sure." "We're lost!" "How do you know?" "Because that fish told me so." Gohan pointed to a small fish as it jumped out of the water and dove back under, "You're lost, he says, you will be eaten by a large angry fish!" Airu's tail came crashing down on a tuna, killing it instantly. Nicole had an electric eel impaled on the end of her sword, and a sunfish under her arm. They surfaced and Airu handed the tuna to Gohan. They all watched to see if he said anything about it being a fish, not a chicken. "My favorite kind of cake!" Gohan began to eat the fish. Nicole and Airu looked at each other and shook their heads, "Here, Nikki," Nicole handed him half of the sunfish, "and Airu, you get the eel." Airu squealed and grabbed the fish off of the top of Nicole's sword. She swallowed it in one gulp and burped sparks at Gohan's face. The little group drifted along in the water slowly, silently talking and laughing at the stupid Gohan did. Airu hiccupped and her hair stood up on end. Everyone laughed and continued munching on their seafood. Airu laughed to herself too and smiled as she floated in the water. She watched as the seagulls soared overhead and landed in the water to fight over a scrap of fish that drifted away from Gohan's meal. She listened to them scream and squawk at each other, but something didn't sound right. Her ears shot up and her eyes popped open, franticly searching for the eerie familiar sound she heard in the distance. "What's up?" Nicole looked up from her half of the sunfish. "There's something out there," Airu said silently as she spun around to face the sound. All of a sudden, like a ghost's wing a thick fog swept over the water's surface and consumed the four Saiyans. "What's going on?" Gohan began to squeal, "I'm lost! I can't see anything, where are you guys?" "We're right in front of you!" Nikki said as he swung around in search of his other friends. "Guys," Airu said, "that noise is getting louder, just stay still in the fog, and I am going to go under and see if I can sneak up on it or something." "Okay," Nicole said somewhere in the fog, "We'll be around." Airu dove under the water and opened her eyes. She could see everyone floating in the water from under the surface where the fog doesn't affect her sight. She remembered from which direction the sound was coming from and began swimming toward it. She decided to swim lower in the water so the creature wouldn't see her coming, if it could even see through the fog. The water was dark blue and she couldn't see very well though it unless the thing she was looking at was two feet in front of her. The fog was blocking all the sunlight that would be lighting up the water, so she had to deal with it until she found the intruder and got out of the fog. Airu was having a dandy time swimming though the water when suddenly, she ran into something. She backed up and grabbed the object in which she ran into. It was a chain, a very tight chain. She looked all the way down the chain and saw that it went down as far as she could tell. Her eyes grew wide and she could feel her heart begin to tighten up. She began to scramble up to the surface in panic. Once she surfaced she took a deep breath and began to look around desperately for the object that chain was holding down. All of a sudden, a dark shadow towered over her, and a ripple of water washed over her back. She heard the noise again, and that's when she recognized it; it was a low howl, coming from right behind her. The shrill sound forced her to turn around and see the tallest scariest creature that man has ever made. The giant ding-bouy leaned down toward her and howled again as it sat they're floating alone in the water. "Has she found it yet?" Nikki said as he spun around in the water. "I'm not sure," Nicole said quietly. All of a sudden, a loud squeal was heard and everyone turned around to see Airu swimming faster than a jet boat through the water. "Swim! Go!" Airu cried as she shot by. "C'mon!" Nicole said as she grabbed Gohan by the arm and began to swim after Airu. "Ah! Help, a shark has me! Help! Waaaaa!" Gohan cried as he waved his free arm around. Nikki followed the others close behind, and soon they had swam out of the fog and back to the sun-kissed blue water. "What was it?" Nicole shouted at Airu. She didn't answer; she just flew up into the air and began firing energy blasts randomly into the fog. "Airu!" Airu continued firing without saying a word in reply. Pillars of water shot up from all the exploding attacks, and soon one loud crash was heard from inside the fog and Airu put her had down. "Hello? Earth to Airu, come in! Do you read me?" Airu landed in the water again and sighed, "It doesn't matter anymore; I killed it." "But what was it?" Nicole groaned. "Was it a shark?" Gohan asked loudly. "Was it a ghost?" "No!" Airu crossed her arms, "Much worse." "It was Vegeta!" Gohan squawked. "If it was Vegeta I wouldn't have run away, now would I?" "But I would." "No one cares about you! I almost got killed by a ferocious monster that could kill with its appearance alone!" "What?" Nicole cocked her head. "Was it Fou?" Nikki asked. "No. Fou isn't that scary." Airu sank lower in the water and looked around. "What was it for the love of Shenlong?" Nicole yelled impatiently. Everyone was quiet for a second and Airu cleared her throat and said quietly, "It was a ding-bouy." Nicole moaned and leaned back, "You mean all this time we thought it was something really scary and it was just a bouy? You are so stupid!" "It is scary! I don't see how anyone could stand those things!" "What's a bouy?" Nikki asked. "Did it kill you?" Gohan leaned forward and stared at Airu. "It could have! It was just about to grasp me and ring my neck when I high-tailed it outta there!" "It did not!" Nicole yelled. "Well it's not my fault I'm a depthophobe." "No such thing you dork." "Not technically, but I know more than one person who shares the same fear." "You have no phobia." "Yes I do! I have a fear of things I can't see but know are there. That's the same thing as depthophobia!" "What?" "Like the Glory Hole on Whiskey Town! You can't see the bottom, but you know it's there! And when you drive over the bridge it goes under it's just hair-raising! And I hate lakes and oceans and things that are connected to the bottom of the lakes and oceans. It's a fear every predator shares; not being able to see everything around you." "Then why are you in the ocean?" Nikki asked. "Because I'm not thinking about the bottom of the ocean right now, only the top where I am. If I could see to the bottom clearly I wouldn't mind at all." "Well let's stop talking about Airu's childish fears and get moving, okay?" Airu glared at Nicole as they began to take off, but she soon brushed it off as she caught up to them. "Where do you suppose that fog came from?" Nicole asked Airu. "Usually they have ding-bouys for the fog so ships don't run into the shore. So if there was fog and a ding-bouy, then that means there must have been shore around there somewhere," she replied. "Oh well," Nicole sighed. "When are we going to stop swimming?" Gohan whined. "Once we find and island or something." Nicole barked back at him. They continued swimming on through the water until they reached some choppy water. "Weeee!" Gohan shouted as he bobbed up and down in the waves. "We must be close to some land if these waves are this big!" Nicole cried as she floated over a wave. "Yup!" Nikki smiled, "I see some land now! It's an island!" "A good sized one too!" Airu said as she dove through a wave to avoid getting pounded into the water as it curled. "Better watch over Gohan," Nicole said as she reached her neck out to see him. Airu turned around to watch him as well. Gohan was swimming around playfully, splashing water around like a trained seal. Unbeknownst to him, a giant wave was forming behind him. Airu and Nicole were shouting to him, but he didn't hear them. "La la la," Gohan hummed to himself as he stared at the water. All of a sudden, the waves stopped crashing against the shore, and he heard what seemed like a giant lung taking a deep breath behind him. Then the water he was sitting in began to pull back all at once. A dark shadow swallowed him up and when he turned around to greet the visitor, the twenty-foot wave had already formed completely and was begging to curl up on itself. Airu heard Gohan begin to scream, but once the wave crashed down onto him, his cry was cut short. Nicole began to laugh hysterically as his legs and arms spun around through the waves like a rag doll. They all watched as he ran face first into the beach and sat there, letting the waves scoot him up every time they brushed up against his limp body. Nicole gasped for breath as she laughed. Airu began to laugh a little too as she swam to shore. Nicole and Nikki followed her close behind. They stepped up onto the sand and crowded around the beaten boy. Nicole tried to stifle a laugh but she just fell onto the ground and began to roll around laughing. "Gohan?" Nikki said as he nudged his head with his nose. Airu picked up Gohan by his hair and looked into his face. It was covered in sand and he looked like he was sleeping. "Did you see him rolling around?" Nicole gasped. "Gohan!" Airu glared at him. She sighed and carried him back to the water and dropped him in it with a splash. Gohan jumped back to life and began spitting water and sand out of his mouth as he waved his arms around. "I'm drowning! Airu! Mr. Piccolo! Help!" "Gohan!" Airu leaned down to his face, "Stand up." Sure enough, only the stupidest of creatures fall for the shallow water- drowning trick. Gohan is one of those stupid creatures. He stood up and smiled up at Airu, "Hello Mrs. Stickolo!" Airu raised an eyebrow and looked more closely at Gohan, "Did you get sand in your ears too?" "Yes." "Agh, forget about it. Let's go explore the island." Airu walked back up to the shore. "Coconuts!" Gohan squealed as he followed her. Nicole was still laughing on the ground, and when Gohan walked by she pointed and said, "You got mowed over by a wave!" She rose her hand and slid it forward, making it look like the wave when it swept over the kid, "Neeeeaaawwwrrrr! Like a truck!" "Come on, Nicole, let's go explore this island," Airu said as Nikki stepped up to her. "Okay, I'm coming." She stood up and staggered over to Airu and the others. The group got in a line and sort of marched into the forest. Airu smiled to herself and began to sing as they walked through the small tropical grouping of trees, "I've been leaving on my things, so in the morning when the morning bird sings, there's still dinner on my dinner jacket 'til the dinner bell rings!" Nikki joined in for the background vocals, "Experimental dog, salivating dog, good dog, waiting for the dinner bell to do the bell thing, dinner bell dinner bell ring!" Nicole joined in on the second verse, and Gohan just said, "La la la la la!" because he didn't know the words. They continued skipping along through the little jungle until they came upon a cave thingy. "What is it?" Gohan said as he ran around in front of it. "Don't go in there," Nicole grabbed the boy's hair and pulled him back, "we don't know what's on this island. Besides, it looks more or less abandoned." "Psh," Airu waved her hand at Nicole, "we came here to see what was on this Island, no? So let the kid go in and see." "Fine," Nicole rolled her eyes, "his loss." She let go of Gohan, who ran straight into the cave and into the dark shadow hanging over it. "Hee!" his annoying voice could be heard from deep in the cave, "There's nothing in here! We could live here and be like bears!" He ran back into the light and stood in front of the cave's opening. Nikki spun around in a circle, "I want to be a bear!" "We don't have time to sit around pretending to be bears," Nicole kicked up sand, "we have to see what is on this island, not what isn't" "Hey, I hear and smell something," Airu said as her ears scanned the air. "Is it another man made object of destruction?" Nicole put her hands to her hips and glared at Airu. "No," Airu glared back, "it's some kind of animal." All of a sudden, a low growl was heard from the direction of the cave. Everyone turned slowly to the cave, and watched as a giant glowie-eyed monster rose out of the darkness behind the laughing boy. Nicole's eyes drifted down to clueless Gohan as he stood laughing and waving his harms around happily. The monster's jaws dripped with drool as it towered over Gohan, growls continuing to rise up from its throat. "What are you guys looking at?" Gohan said as he stared back at the jaw dropped others. The monster roared and lifted up a claw. About that time Gohan actually did turn around and look. It was a giant tadpole monster with very large claws and teeth. "What the heck is that?" Nikki yelped as it's roar grew louder and its claw rose higher. "Who cares?" Airu shouted as she began to run, "Gohan, get outta there!" "I don't kn-" Before he could finish his sentence he was swept up into the monster's hand and thrown at the others. Airu pushed Gohan off of her and looked up as the tadpole roared and bumbled out of its cave toward the others. "Evil tadpole of doom!" Nicole yelled as she picked up a rock and threw it at the monster. It slapped the rock away with a snort and spit a slimy spit thing at them. It hit Nikki right on the butt and he sniffed at it. It began to make a sizzling sound and they could smell burning fur. "Holey waffles of the blueberry race!" Nikki yelped, "I'm being cooked alive! Heeeellllp meee!" "Run to the water!" Gohan squealed. Nikki looked around quickly and spotted the water's edge through the trees and took off to its sparkling goodness. Airu, Nicole, and Gohan got up and ran after him as well. Nicole looked back at the tadpole monster. It jumped up onto its feet and began chasing it like a gorilla. "We have pursue, captain!" she said to Airu. "Huh?" Airu looked back and saw the giant tadpole as it gained on them swiftly, "Mree! Let's high tail it back into the water!" The monster made some odd squeaking noise and as soon as Airu had turned her head back there was another hideous looking creature in front of them. It looked like a swordfish; except for the lanky arms it had hanging from its sides and the thick legs it stood on. "What the heck?" Nicole yelled as she skidded to a stop in front of it, "What is this? The island of evolved sea creatures on land?" "I don't care what it is," Airu said as she jumped into the air above the second monster, "it won't be here for long." Gohan, Nicole, and Nikki jumped into the air after her and hovered next to her as she stood in the sky with her arm outreached. "What are you doing?" Gohan grabbed her arm, "Daddy says to spare every living thing, from the littlest bug to the biggest bad guys!" "Ah, spare this!" Airu growled as she let a blast fly at each monster. To Airu, Nicole, and Nikki's delight, the blasts hit both targets. But when the air-born sand cleared, the monsters stood unharmed. Nicole grabbed her head and stammered in anger, "What the- what is th- they just- oh, that wasn't powerful enough!" She reached out her arms and did the same thing with more powerful attacks. "No!" Gohan cried, "Spare them! What did they do to you?" "They attacked my dog!" Nicole turned to the boy and growled. She looked back to the monsters and watched as the sand blew away once again and there the two monsters stood, unmoved. "What in the name of Kakarotto is going on?" Airu said as she backed up. To their horror, the monsters let out another screech and something flew out of the trees in front of them. Whatever it was tackled Nikki and Gohan barley missed one. The dog splashed down into the ocean and surfaced again shortly after. "What was that?" Nikki gasped. "Fishes!" Gohan laughed as a fish flew by their heads. Airu looked at the creatures that zoomed around in the air around them. "Not any kind of fish, but flying fish. They just have an extra pair of arms and legs about them." Airu shouted. Nikki floated back up with the others and looked at Nicole, "What do we do?" "Maybe we should go?" Nicole chuckled nervously. Airu was about to say something, but before she could a fish tackled her to the ground. Gohan, Nicole, and Nikki tried to fight off the other ones, but they were soon tackled as well. The fish pinned them down in the sand and held them there as the tadpole screeched again. Out of the trees and dark hidden places on the island other water animal monsters appeared to aid their brothers. Octopuses, sharks, goldfish, trout, manta rays, and all of the other water animals God decided to make. An octopus came up and wrapped its long tentacles around Airu, Gohan, and Nikki. It held them up in the air and as much as they tried to escape, the octopus just held on tighter. The tadpole pointed to Nicole and grunted, "Ah! What are they doing with just me?" she yelled, "Why me?" The swordfish nodded and looked at Nicole. He lowered his sharpened nose down to her neck and back up to swing it through. "They're sacrificing her!" Nikki cried from the grasp of the octopus's tentacles. "Not if I can change that!" Nicole yelled as she kicked the flying fish holding her down and did a flip to get out of the way of the fish's sharpened blade nose. The bony sword cut through the sand and slit a flying fish that was standing where Nicole was right in two. "Yay, Nicole!" Airu laughed. Nicole jumped to her feet and pulled out her sword and set it in front of her face. "I have a sword too," Nicole growled, "I may not know how to use it, but I still have one!" "All you have to do is swing it around at your enemy." Airu said. "Good point," she scratched her head, "I think I have a little more luck then they have beings I have a curse of hurting people and myself when trying to do something." Airu shrugged and rolled her eyes. Nicole jumped and blocked the swordfish's nose as it shot toward her. Sparks grinded between the two swords as each fighter was pushing against the other's weapon. Nicole let go and jumped over the deadly blade as it swung past her feet. She came down behind the fish and brought the butt if the sword down on it's kidneys. The monster howled in pain and swung at her again as it turned around. Nicole dodged this too and landed on the creature's head this time. She took the sword and drove it through the swordfish's head. It moaned and fell over, dead. "Why?" Gohan cried, "Why did he have to go? He didn't do anything to you! The poor thing! He was just trying to raise a family and be a good papa! He didn't have to die! Poor little guy!" "Gohan!" Airu kicked him lightly on the leg to get his attention, "He was trying to kill Nicole! And he wasn't raising a family he was following evil orders from the tadpole guy!" "He was innocent!" Gohan kicked his feet as he cried, "He was a poor little fishy that got lost on land! He just wanted a friend!" "Man," Nicole looked at Gohan, "what has Goku been putting in this kid's head?" "I'm not sure, I'll have to have a talk with him." Airu sighed. "Lookout!" Nikki shouted to Nicole. Nicole spun around to see a stingray monster whip out at her with its tail. Nicole swung at the tail with her sword, but she was too late and it slit her leg, injecting a toxic sleeping poison into her blood. She smiled drunkenly and fell over asleep. The monster picked her up and hung her over its shoulder, then stepped back. The tadpole grunted to the octopus and the creature dropped Gohan into the sand. "Gah!" Airu gasped, "We're doomed!" "C'mon, Gohan!" Nikki cheered the boy on, "You have got to kill them, or they will kill you!" Gohan stood up and looked around, "Huh?" The crowd of fish separated and a giant creature stepped out from it. It was a giant killer whale with claws, spikes, and huge shoulders. The whale stomped up to Gohan and bared its teeth with a roar. The little boy turned around and stared at the whale with wide eyes. "Hello!" he said cheerfully, "Are you my friend?" The monster spun around and slammed its tail down on Gohan, squishing him into the sand. "Ooh," Airu winced, "that has gotta hurt." "He doesn't stand a chance does he?" Nikki whimpered. "Darn right he doesn't!" Airu shook her fist at Gohan; "He has too much lint in his ears to comprehend anything!" As the whale continued to hold its tail down on Gohan, some flying fish drug the swordfish's body off to the tadpole. Airu watched curiously as the tadpole lifted the swordfish's eyelid and yelled at it. "It's dead," she thought out loud to herself, "why is he yelling at it?" To her surprise, the swordfish stood up and shook its head dizzily, then turned around and watched the fight between Gohan and the whale. "What the- I knew it would die from Nicole's sword if it didn't even die from our energy attacks. It must have just knocked him out for a while." The whale finally lifted its tail up and looked at little shape of Gohan pressed into the sand. He stood up slowly and moaned, "I understand that was just an accident, I'll give you one more chance to-" Gohan was cut short when the whale kicked him into a tree. Everyone watched as he slid down the tree and hit the ground. He stood up again and rubbed his side, "Okay, I'll just let you go this one time," The monster rolled its eyes and stomped over to the kid again. "Just be a little more careful next time," Gohan smiled up at the whale. The creature growled, picked up Gohan and dropkicked him over the trees. "Gohan!" Airu shouted out to him, "Forget about the whole sparing them thing and fight back before he kills you!" Gohan staggered out of the trees again and waved his hand passively at Airu's advice, "It's okay," he coughed up sand and rubbed his eye, "the poor guy is just trying to, uh. I'm not sure what he's trying to do, but I'm sure it is for a good cause." Airu blinked and moaned angrily, "Gohan!" The monster growled and slashed out at Gohan with his claws, slicing the boys face. Gohan yelped and fell down into the sand, holding his face. Nikki kicked helplessly and whimpered, "Let me fight! I can fight good! Please!" "I can't," Airu growled, "I'm not in control." "Why not?" "Because I am tied up too!" "You are?" Nikki looked at Airu, "Oh, so you are." "You are about as dumb as Gohan," she sighed, "not as dumb, but getting there." "Daddy!" Gohan cried as he kicked in the sand, "Daddy! He's being mean!" The monster stomped over to Gohan and exposed its claws over the boy's head again. "Bad kitty!" Gohan cried, "You aren't nice anymore!" "Yes, yes," Airu laughed, "he's mean and evil! You want to kill him, or hurt him!" Gohan looked around confused, as the monster stomped closer, "I- I don't know!" "You don't know what?" Airu pulled on her hair in frustration. "I don't know!" The whale's shadow towered over the shaking Gohan as it stood in front of him. It locked its hand around him and held him up to its face. "Put me down!" Gohan kicked weakly, "I want to go home! You aren't playing nice anymore!" "Gohan!" Airu roared, "Just shoot him with an attack or something!" Much to her surprise, Gohan looked around for a second and shot and energy blast at the whale just as it opened its mouth to eat him. The monster felt the burn of the attack on his tongue and dropped Gohan with a painful roar. "Wah! Go Gohan! Run away!" Airu shouted. Gohan ran around in a circle and cried, "Where? Where do I go?" "Over here!" Airu kicked, "Get over here and get us down!" Gohan looked at her and began to hyperventilate as he ran over to the octopus monster that held his friends in the air. "Oh, what do I do?" Gohan tugged on his hair, "I don't know if I could find a leaf sharp enough to hurt it!" "You don't need a leaf!" Airu looked down at him, keeping her ears turned to the moaning whale, "Just uh, just bite it! Biting always works!" "Okay!" Gohan grabbed the octopus's leg and opened his mouth to bite down. The octopus looked down at the boy and couldn't help but wonder what he was trying to do. Just then, Airu saw the whale get up and lumber over to Gohan, "Gohan! Look behind you!" Gohan didn't look behind him, he just squealed and ran behind the octopus's leg. The whale instead ran into the octopus and knocked it to it's back, causing it to drop Airu and Nikki, and land on Gohan. Airu swept the ground with her tail and stood up quickly, "Nikki! Go get Nicole and let's get out of here!" "Huh? Who's Nicole?" Nikki asked calmly as he stood up and shook off his coat. "Oh, never mind!" Airu roared, "I'll get her myself, you get Gohan!" "Okay!" Nikki ran off into the surf and began digging for crabs. "Dumb dog," Airu muttered as she turned around to run to Nicole. She skidded to a stop in front of the whale and the octopus as they slowly pulled themselves up. The whale roared at the octopus and shoved it out of its way. The octopus stumbled back and wrapped a tentacle around the whale's leg before sending it flying into the group of monsters watching. The monsters went flying in every direction, some of them got back up and ran after the whale for landing on them, and some got up and began fighting with the other monsters for landing on them after being launched. The octopus ran over as well and began to fight; thus started this chain of reactions: from all the commotion going on, a few of the other monsters that were waiting for a chance to fight ran over and joined in. After an airborne puffer fish monster landed on a shark monster standing off with the only other group not fighting at the time, the entire island officially erupted in a rage of war. Airu scratched the back of her neck and shrugged before running off to search for her friend. She slid under a giant clawed foot before it slammed into the sand, and jumped over a swinging fin-tail as it slashed at an angry face of another creature. She pushed past two monsters locked together in a bear hug and climbed over two other eel looking monsters tangled up in a quarrel. "Nicole?" Airu called out over all the roaring and gurgling sounds, "Nicole, are you in here?" She watched as the tadpole monster was lifted off the ground in front of her, and there under it was Nicole's body. She jumped quickly under a giant sheep head fish before it fell into the sand, and grabbed Nicole then shot out of the giant pile of teeth and claws before she was noticed. "Nikki!" she shouted to the dog as he played in the surf, "Get Gohan and let's go!" Nikki looked up stupidly and jumped back up onto land and scurried to where Gohan lie fully conscious. He picked the boy up in his jaws and stood looking up at Airu. "C'mon!" Airu waved her arm at him. "No," Nikki muttered, "we hafta swim!" "Alright," Airu moaned as she let herself fall from the air. Nikki watched as Airu splashed into the ocean, and he jumped into the waves once again and began tugging Gohan along behind him as he swam after her. "We have to go fast, before the monsters see us swimming off," Airu said as she positioned Nicole on her back and began swimming over waves and foam. They continued swimming hard until the island was well out of sight, which was about the time Airu stopped and began to examine Nicole. "She's still breathing," she said as she heard Nicole slowly in hale, "and by the looks of it, she's just in a deep sleep." Nikki blinked and did the same to Gohan. Gohan was, however, wide awake and humming softly to himself as he bobbed his head back and forth. Nikki sniffed at Gohan and blinked. Airu stared at the dog as he screamed and held the boy out away from him, "He's dead! Ew!" He threw Gohan about five feet away from him into the water and swam behind Airu. "Nikki!" Airu bonked him on the back of the head, "He's wide awake! Go fetch him!" "No! I'm not touching that thing!" "Go do it now!" "Okay!" Nikki cheerfully said suddenly and swam off to get Gohan. He picked him up and began swimming back to Airu. "Oh, man," Nicole moaned as she slid off of Airu's back and into the water, "what happened?" "I stared a war!" Gohan said cheerfully as he threw his arms up in the air, spraying water over everyone. Nicole blinked and began to laugh hysterically as she held her forehead, "What? You starting a war? In a pig's eye!" Expressionless and staring at Nicole, Airu shook her head, "No, actually he did start a war." "Ha ha ha! Because I was going to say-he did?!" Nicole spun around and let her jaw drop. "Yup," Gohan said proudly as he sat a little higher. "Well," Airu recalled, "he made the whale monster knock over the octopus and one thing led to another, and now the island is tied up in a brutal war against themselves." Nicole let her shoulders fall as she stared out over the water, "I don't believe it, I start wars, not little muskrats like Gohan." "Hmm," Airu put her finger to her chin and looked at the birds float overhead, "well, we got out alive. gotta give credit for that much." "Yeah," Nicole sighed, "let's head home and see what everyone is up to, shall we?" "Okay." Airu said. And with that, they sent off for home. They swam in what Nikki remembered was the way home, since he claimed dogs have an acute sense of direction. Gohan found a few hundred fish, and Airu ate them, Nicole found a bit of driftwood, and hit Gohan with it, and Nikki peed in the water. "Yar!" Airu said suddenly, "There be a whale just over head!" she said as she pointed to a dorsal fin as it surfaced over the waves briefly. Nicole jumped on her head and looked around them, "Arrr, you be correct! But look, captain! There be a few more around us!" "There be?" Airu asked as she looked around as well. All of a sudden, a big seal's head popped up behind Gohan and grabbed him before submerging. "Whoa!" Nicole fell off of Airu's head and splashed into the water, "Did you see the size of that thing?" "Who cares about the size," Airu squealed, "it ate Gohan!" "Yay!" Nicole cheered quietly. "Not good!" Nikki swam behind Airu and peeked over her shoulder, "They are all around us!" "Meep!" Nicole squeaked, "Those ones are sharks!" "C'mon, guys," Airu glared at the monsters and hunkered down with claws exposed, "we can take on a few sharks and seals!" "Not if they are mutants!" Nicole pointed as a shark jumped out of the water. It had arms and legs, just like the monsters at the island had. Airu pointed this out and more, "What if they are here to capture us?" "And there is no way to kill them!" Nicole moaned as the fins shot toward them. One sliced through the water between Nikki and Airu, barley missing them. "We have to fly!" Airu yelled as she jumped out of the water. Nicole and Nikki followed soon after. "What about Gohan?" Nikki cried, "He was my friend!" "I'll get him, you guys stay here," Airu turned back to the water and dove in. She shot past a seal's tail and over a shark's nose. She opened her eye and saw the seal that took Gohan, sitting there in the water trying to swallow him as he stood holding up the monster's jaws with his arms and legs from the inside. Airu growled at him to herself and swam over to the monster. She grabbed Gohan's belt and tugged on him, trying to wrench him loose from the seal's jaws. Right before she was about to give one mighty tug, something grabbed her tail. Her head spun around and looked at the shark's head as it bit down on one of her spikes. She glared at it and tried to shoo it away, but the monster just bit down harder and yanked her away from Gohan and the seal. Airu growled to herself again and turned to the shark, slashing at its eye with her claws. The beast hissed and let go to grab its bleeding eye with its long-fingered hands. Airu turned back to the seal as it thrashed around, trying to un-wedge Gohan from its mouth. She swam into the creature's mouth and stood next to Gohan. She planted her feet to the bottom of the creature's mouth and her hands to the roof of its mouth and pushed against it. The creature's jaws cracked as she forced them open wider then they were supposed to go, letting Gohan swim out unharmed. Airu watched as Gohan swam to the surface and flew out of the water to join the others. She sighed and swam out of the seal's broken jaws as well. The second she came out, she was confronted by the shark which she slashed earlier. It spun around her and slashed her back with its claws and kicked her. She grunted and winced at the shark as she watched it bite down on her leg. Her cries of pain did nothing underwater, so she thumped at its already bleeding eye with her spiked tail. He caught it with his hand and grimaced at Airu. Airu knew shooting and energy blast at it wouldn't kill it, but she was still going to try. So she reached out her hand and blasted the thing in the face but all that accomplished was a violent shaking from the stupid thing. Airu was running out of air and she had no way of getting free from the monster's jaws. All of a sudden, the sunlight from the surface reflected off something and momentarily blinded Airu. She could feel the shark's grip on her tail and leg release, and when she opened her eyes, she saw Nicole yank her sword deep out of the monster's gills. Airu smiled at Nicole, and Nicole smiled back as she put her sword back in its sheath. The two girls swam back up to the surface. Airu flew up into the air with Nicole and breathed in the air, "Man! That was a close one!" "Good thing Gohan told me you were in trouble," Nicole mumbled. "He did?" "Well, all I could make out was seal, shark, Airu, and 'I am free,' which kinda hinted that you were in trouble." "Oh." Airu chuckled. They looked back into the water and then at themselves, and then proceeded to fly over the ocean to home. "Home!" Nicole shouted as she landed on the sand in front of the Kame house and kissed it. The sun was slowly setting and the house for all Airu knew was asleep. No sound seeped from its walls. "Why is it so quiet?" Nikki said as he looked around. "Probably because Gohan isn't in there." Nicole mumbled. "He's not?" Gohan gasped. Everyone looked at him curiously. But the cheering of the members of the Kame house soon interrupted their stares. Airu looked up and then back at Nicole, "What was that?" "I dunno," Nicole put her finger to her chin and narrowed her eyes, "could it be people enjoying themselves?" "Let's go play Twister!" Gohan laughed as he ran to the porch. "Me too!" Nikki followed. Nicole shrugged and ran in as well, causing Airu to follow. Once they opened the door, they saw everyone crowded into a small circle, and every once in a while they would throw their hands up and cheer. "What's going on?" Nicole demanded as Gohan ran and joined in next to his father. "Yamcha is winning!" Kuririn said waving his hand at the girl. "Huh?" Airu and Nicole leaned over the other's heads and watched as Yamcha slammed a card down in front of Tien and barked something. Tien watched as a Golden Oozaru rose up from Yamcha's card and shot and energy blast out of its mouth at Tien's monster. The snake-like centaur moaned and fell to the ground, defeated. Everyone broke out into a roar of cheering and booing, and money was thus exchanged between the gamblers. Yamcha pointed at Tien and laughed in a doggy type of voice. Tien glared at Yamcha and handed his cards back to the dog. "I can't believe he drew the Oozaru's card and her abilities in the same turn!" Goku laughed as he counted the money Vegeta handed him. "Hey," Airu said as she looked around, "why didn't he get a new card?" "I don't know." Trunks said, "he should have." "Maybe," Puar pondered out loud, "he has to defeat the most powerful card in the deck to get a new one, or else he would be getting a new card all the time. Defeating cards with other powerful cards isn't that hard. that must be how the deck contains itself from getting to big." "Ingenious!" Nicole gasped. Yamcha snickered as he watched Tien sulk out of the room with a grumble. The sun set slowly behind the ocean's horizon and the little house of fighters lied itself down to sleep once again. Nicole and Airu sat in their room and talked about their day. "I had fun," Airu sighed. "Those monsters we met were so weird," Nicole said with wide eyes, "they could have been as strong or stronger than Fou!" Airu shrugged, "Perhaps, just be glad we don't have to save the world from them." Nicole nodded and flopped back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. She had almost forgotten about Fou, he was lost so far back in the things she had done in the meantime that she hardly cared anymore. She heard Airu get up and begin to get into some wool socks and a nightgown. She really wanted to get into something besides her jean vest, blue shirt, and pants, but she was too tired to get up. Airu sat down on the bed and stretched her arms with a yawn, "Can I sleep in here tonight? I don't feel like walking all the way to my room." "Airu," Nicole mumbled, "It is two doors over." "Pleaaaasee?" "Oh all right," Nicole grumbled as she tossed some pillows and blankets off her bed to the floor. Airu smiled and pounced on the pile of bedding with a squeal. "Hey!" Nicole barked, "That's where I am sleeping!" "No way!" Airu laughed, "I am a guest in your room and the guests always sleep on the floor!" Nicole pounced on the dragon girl below her and began to tickle her; "I'll tickle you off my bed!" Airu laughed and squirmed around wildly, "NOOO! I want this beeeeddd!" The two girls wrestled around, tickling each other furiously, laughing loudly and bouncing off furniture. The door flung open and Vegeta stood in its entrance, his face twisted into a growl, chest heaving. "Oh," Airu looked up from on top of Nicole, "Hello, Vegi-kun!" "Don't you 'hello Vegi-kun' me!" He growled as he stomped into the room, "You guys have been keeping me up for the past twenty minutes with your blasted horse p-" He stopped and looked at the two girls, piled on top of each other with wide eyes and innocent smiles, "What are you two doing?" "I am fighting for my bed!" Airu laughed as she turned back to Nicole and began to tickle her. Nicole began to laugh hysterically and they began to roll around on the ground again, tickling each other. Vegeta stood and watched quietly, his frown slowly vanishing to a blank expression. In the mitts of her tickling, Airu glanced around and saw this. She jumped off Nicole and bounded over the bed, rolling into the closet clumsily. Nicole gave a bit of a war cry and flew after her friend. The closet door slammed behind her as she batted it with her leg. Once Nicole had landed, Airu snatched her off the ground and whispered into her ear, "We gotta get Vegeta out of here." "Why?" Nicole laughed quietly. "Because I fear he is enjoying this too much." Nicole glared into blank space and mumbled, "Why that dirty," "Shhhh," Airu hushed, "the battle for the bed must rage on, but we gotta get him out first!" "Perhaps we settle the bed problem with a different battle," Nicole put her hand to her chin, "one that won't entertain him in that way." "I got it!" Airu laughed, "Pretend we never had this conversation, and let's go!" The door burst open and Airu went running out of it, Nicole was right on her tail laughing wildly. Nicole pounced on her back and they both went tumbling down over the other side of the bed. Airu squirmed out from under her friend and held her hand up, laughing between breaths at the same time, "Okay, I have broken three nails, and my sides hurt. let's settle this another way." Vegeta blinked and raised an eyebrow as the two girls sat down and began to quiet down. "Okay," Airu said as she put one of her hands out flat and balled the other into a fist, "we play, 'Rock, Paper, Scissors.'" "Bring it on," Nicole snickered as she put her hands out as well. Vegeta's shoulders drooped and he snorted, "Keep it down, blasted children." The door slammed behind him. "Hee hee," Nicole snickered, "what a yutz!" Airu lied down on her back and lifted the leg closest to Nicole in the air, "We aren't going to settle this the pansy way, let's battle in Indian leg wars!" Nicole hit her chest with her fist and grunted, "Yes big chief!" She scooted down next to Airu and they locked legs. A loud crash was heard through the house as Airu was flung through the wall and out into the sand. Nicole peaked up from behind the wall and laughed nervously, "I guess I forgot we have super strength!" Airu sat up and shook the sand out of her hair, "Yeah, we aren't the most attentive couple of adults in the world, are we?" Nicole smiled, "I guess not!" "Shut up!" Vegeta's voice roared through the warm night air. "Yes, dear!" Airu called back. Nicole jumped out of the hole in the house and landed in front of Airu, "Why is it only him that yells at us?" "Probably because everyone else thinks he does their opinion justice." Airu sighed as she sat up. Nicole turned back to Airu, "Well, I won." "Yup," Airu dusted herself off and floated up into the air, "that means you get the bed fair and square!" She shot up to the house and buried herself in the bedding on the floor. "Hey!" Nicole squealed, "I thought you meant the other bed!" "Nope, the winner gets the nice bed!" Airu smiled from the bedding as Nicole floated up to her. "Get out!" "Oh, I am so gone!" Airu moaned as she logged off to sleep. "Why I odda," Nicole raised her fist and growled. She floated over Airu and settled herself in the real bed. The sun rose above the water and shone through the hole in the wall. It got to Airu's eyes first, and she sat up with a moan. "Stupid sun," she yawned, "stay out of my eyes, you demon!" She figured that once she had gotten up, she couldn't go back to bed; so Airu hopped up out of bed and decided to shuffle down to get some breakfast. This time she wouldn't cook for everyone, just herself. "Perhaps I should eat Gohan this time, get rid of both of the annoying babies," she thought to herself as she shuffled past his room. She shuffled into the kitchen and to the cupboard. After opening it and finding nothing good to munch on, she decided to grab some un-cooked pasta and eat that. She shuffled back down the hall and to the stairs. "Hello," Nikki greeted her. "Hola, perro!" Nikki stopped and stared into blank space, "What does that mean? Did you forget how to speak English? I could get someone to help you if you want!" Airu sighed and slapped her forehead, "Last time I speak in a different language to you." "Wait! Was that English? Did you remember? Or am I just understanding you easier?" Airu shuffled up the stairs and back to Nicole's room. She shuffled in and closed the door silently behind her. "Could you close the window too?" Nicole mumbled as she rolled into the sunlight, "Oh wait, you made a hole in the wall." "You threw me through it!" "Was I the one that made the hole? No, I didn't think so." Airu sighed and shuffled over to the dresser, "Whatever, Nicole. You want some breakfast?" "Sure," Nicole rolled over and looked at Airu, "What is it?" "Dry pasta." "Ewww, that's okay." "Suit yourself," Airu munched on another stick, "well, I seem to have come up here for no odd reason in particular, and I believe I should go back downstairs and hang around." Nicole swung out of bed slowly and stretched, "Mhmm, I'm going to clean my sword." She watched as Airu waved her hand in the air lazily and shuffled out the door. Her sword was set up with the other weapons and swords, so Nicole got up and walked out the door as well. She walked down the hall to where they were and looked up at them, "I flew to put it up there, why did we hafta bother poor Puar to get them down?" She levitated off the ground and floated up to the shelf. With sword in hand, Nicole sat down with her legs dangling out of the hole in the wall, polishing her weapon. "Good morning Kakarotto!" Airu winked to Goku as he walked by. "Good morning, Airu!" he replied with a smile. "How is my little stud stallion?" "Huh?" "It is a lovey dovey nickname." "Oh, I'm okay. How about you?" "Why, I am just fabulous!" Airu smiled as she tossed an apple to Goku. He caught it clumsily and smiled sheepishly at her. She shuffled along the carpet and sat down on the couch. After a few moments of sitting there, she decided it was boring. Tien brushed up against her leg and she smiled. "Kitty! Come to mommy!" Tien seemed to change his mind, and turned running down the hall. "Bad kitty!" She sprang up and shuffled after him. Gohan pulled on a new pair of teddy bear underwear and a long shirt, "Time to start a beautiful new day!" He opened up his bedroom door and saw Airu shuffle quickly past the door. He blinked a couple times and watched as she shuffled in a circle after Tien. He jumped out the door and scurried into the kitchen before she could spot him. Chiaotzu, Goku, Master Roshi, Kuririn, and Piccolo sat at the table, eating rice for breakfast. Goku swallowed his last bite of rice and got up to get more. He walked to the sink to rinse the bowl before seconds, and Airu shuffled back into the kitchen with a set of scratches on her face. "Stupid cat," she mumbled. "That cat is Tien," Piccolo glared at her. "Well Tien slashed my face up good! I'll get him back; maybe I'll put bags on his feet or something. Hey," she said looking around, "why isn't Vegeta up and about?" "He's probably still sleeping off the morning in his room." Kuririn sighed. "Oh well," Airu sighed as Goku made his way over to her, "I still have stud muffin over here." He walked up in front of her to get a new pair of chopsticks down from the cupboard. She smiled and pulled her hand back for a slap across the butt when Kuririn spoke about her hair. "Why is it sticking up like that?" When Airu's hand made contact with Goku's hindquarters, a bright light filled the room for a split second, and with a sharp yelp Goku went flying into the sink. The light flashed off and the house lights blinked back on. Kuririn's chopsticks fell out of his hand and hit the floor as he (along with the others in the room) stared wide-eyed at Airu. She blinked, still frozen in the position with her arm stopped in mid slap. "What was that?" Nicole said as she looked up from her sword. "What was what?" Nikki said to Nicole as he scratched his ear. "The lights just flickered off and then flashed real bright before coming back on. Don't tell me you didn't see it?" "Alright then, I won't tell you." "How could you not notice?" Nicole said raising her voice, "it was only like a super nova!" "What's that?" "OW!" Goku yelped as he pulled his head out of the wall. He rubbed the burnt spot on his butt and began to jump around the kitchen with tears in his eyes. "Shocking!" Airu said in an Australian accent as she threw her arms in the air. "No kidding!" Master Roshi exclaimed. "She must have built up a large amount of static electricity and shocked Goku when she slapped him," Piccolo concluded. "That explains it!" Airu laughed as she watched Goku stick his smoking butt in the freezer, "I have been shuffling around the house in wool socks all morning, and since I am lightning elemental it must have multiplied the effect!" Gohan looked from Airu to her father and gasped, "Oh no!" Airu smiled devilishly and laughed an evil grin onto her face. Gohan gave out a little squeak and ran into his room, shutting the door behind him, "You have to come out sometime!" Airu shook her fist at the shut door, "And when you do, ZAP!" She ran down the hall and into Vegeta's room. Piccolo and Kuririn exchanged worried looks. Airu tiptoed over to the lump in the blankets on Vegeta's bed. It slowly rose up and down in a breathing pattern, making a steady droning noise. She slipped under the bed and popped up on the other side that Vegeta was facing. It didn't look like he was awake, so she slipped under the blankets with him. He still didn't wake up. She poked him in the nose, yet he remained asleep. She grabbed the corners of his mouth and pulled them up into a toothy grin. He still slept. She opened an eyelid and watched his eye roll around lazily. He mumbled something and shut his eye. Airu laughed silently to herself and said in an eerie voice, "Can I eat your woman for lunch?" He mumbled something under his breath. "I can't hear you! Speak up!" "Blasted woman." He rolled over, turning his back to Airu. She glared at him and crawled over his waist to face him. "Do you have any crackers?" "Nooo," he trailed off. "Why not?" "Those blasted Keebler elves wouldn't let me buy any." Airu covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She grabbed his eyelid again and pulled it open. His eyeball rolled around in its socket again. Airu laughed and began to make drunk-man noises, when suddenly his eye shot around and focused on her. "AH!" Airu squealed as she rolled off the side of the bed and onto the floor. "What were you doing in my bed?" he yelled as he sat up. Airu jumped up and began to shuffle madly around in a circle. "What the heck are you doing?" he growled as he swung out of the bed. Airu didn't stop and even after Vegeta jumped out of bed and angrily began to chase her, she continued to shuffle around the room. "Hold still, blast you!" he yelled as he took a dive for her, "How am I supposed to pop your head off if I can't catch you?" "Mreee!" Airu cried as she shuffled quickly out of his way, "Don't pop my head off, Vegi-kun!" He jumped back up, tail whipping around behind him, and grabbed for her ears. She burst into a fast shuffle, and he missed her. "Oh, don't make me do it!" Airu cried as she shuffled around in a circle as Vegeta regained his feet, "But if you try to grab me again, I'll hafta do it!" He jumped at Airu again, but she shuffled away once again, "Try what, donkey face?" Airu spun around and growled at the spike-haired Saiyan, "I am not a donkey!" Vegeta jumped up again and flew through the air at Airu, "Then why do you look like one?" She stuck her finger out toward Vegeta and when his face made contact with it, a bright flash of white light filled the room again, and when the thunder and the smoke had cleared, Vegeta was piled in a corner smoking. "Just remember," Airu said as she walked past him and opened the door, "I warned you. Oh, and your tail is all frizzed, I shall make an appointment to brush it later." She closed the door and left Vegeta to regain consciousness. "Airu would you cut it out!" Nicole yelled from upstairs. Airu closed the door behind her and sighed, she shuffled into the kitchen and greeted everyone again. "I saw the lights flicker," Master Roshi said, "who did you shock this time?" "Vegeta!" Everyone looked at each other and got up noisily, "Uh, I gotta be in my room for something," Chiaotzu said as he ran past Airu. "Yeah, and I need to read up on my mags!" Roshi cackled as he wobbled outside. "Piccolo!" Goku limped after the Namakian, "Help me escape!" "We, uh." Piccolo picked Goku up, "gotta go spar, see you!" Airu stood in the kitchen all alone, not a noise to be heard. She looked around and then outside to where Goku was sitting in the cool surf, "Just like Gohan," she taped her fingertips together lightly, "you will have to come in eventually, and when you do, I'll be waiting here. By the time you venture to the bathroom, or the kitchen, I'll have an entire thunderhead of lightning built up in these fingers! HA hah a ha ha!" She turned around and continued to shuffle around the house. Nicole sighed as she put her cleaned sword back in its sheath and set it up with the other swords once again. She spotted a feather duster sitting by the swords in the corner, and deciding the weapons were a bit dusty. She picked it up and quietly began to dust the shelf. About an hour passed, and Gohan was beginning to get a little hungry in his room. He looked around quietly and wondered why he had hid in his room in the first place. He couldn't remember exactly what it was, just that it had something to do with his dad and that funny dragon girl. It didn't have anything to do with him, so why was he so afraid? Gohan smiled confidentially and jumped off his bed. He walked to the door and flung it open. Gohan walked down the hall toward the kitchen, making sure no one was following him but no one seemed to be in the house. It was strangely quiet in the kitchen and family room, except for that distant scuffling noise in the back of the room. The boy thought nothing of it as he opened the refrigerator door to grab some cheese, but once he opened the door he heard the scuffling noise stop. He stopped chewing on the cheese and remembered something about that scuffling noise. Yes, he heard that noise earlier in the morning when that dragon girl was shuffling around. and when she touched his father's backside, he was flung across the room with a bright flash. 'You have to come out sometime, and when you do, ZAP!' The girl's words echoed in his mind. "Uh oh," Gohan gasped to himself as he dropped his cheese on the floor. He heard a demonic laughter rise up from behind him. He turned slowly around and looked at the dark corner of the family room. Deep inside the darkness, a pair of glowing eyes twisted into a glare. "I've been waiting for you," Airu chuckled lowly with a smile. Her teeth glowed a neon blue when she grinned, little bolts of electricity jumped from her top teeth to her bottom when she opened her mouth to talk. Gohan gave a squeak of fear, to frightened to move as Airu clapped her hands together, causing a blue flash to light up her corner for a moment. Gohan's heart began to pound deep inside his chest as he saw the dragon Saiyan shuffle out of the darkness and into the light the open refrigerator door cast into the room. The electrical Saiyan descended upon the small child, and with a deep-throated laugh, extended a finger. Gohan watched helplessly as his hair began to stand up and lean toward Airu's finger as she drew it closer to his head. Nicole looked up quickly as the lights shut off completely, and a bright flash was flung through the house again. She looked around for a brief second and then a loud clap of thunder shook her right off the corner of the shelf she was sitting on. "Hey," Nikki said after Nicole hit the floor, "it is dark." "No duh Sherlock!" Nicole mumbled in the dark, "Airu must have shorted the entire house out!" She stopped yelling when she smelt burnt flesh waft by, "What the - OOF!" "Naa!" Gohan rasped in the dark as he bumped into Nicole, "Help me! She wants to kill me!" "So do I, kid!" Nicole growled as he picked up the feather duster and began to beat the top of Gohan's smoking head with it. "Ow! Hey! Wait. what is that?" "A feather duster, you dork! Now go away!" Nicole stuffed it in his face. Gohan recalled his early morning conclusion about feather dusters, "AAAAGG! I'm diseased!" He cried out loud and stumbled over Nikki and down the stairs. Nicole stood up and looked at the feather duster curiously. She heard Gohan give another yelp as the hall way lit up again, and in a moment, he was running back up the stairs panting to himself, "Don't let her get me, don't let her get me!" Nicole sighed and rolled her eyes. Gohan bumped into her leg again and squealed, keeping his eyes down. He turned around and tumbled back down the stairs. But in a couple more seconds and a flash of light, he came running back up. Nicole stuck the feather duster in front of her leg this time, and Gohan clamped his hands over his mouth as he skidded to a stop in front of it. He spun around and tripped over Nikki again before rolling down the stairs. He flopped to a stop at the bottom and lay there with a moan. Airu leapt out of the corner and began to zap his sides mercilessly. "Daaaadddyyyyyyy!" he cried loudly as he scrambled to his hands and knees and scurried up the stairs again. He collapsed halfway up and lay there flat on his face, smoking as Airu cursed at him madly from the base of the stairs. Nicole could feel it rising up from her abdomen. she had to do it. but she almost felt sorry for the kid. No, she had to do it! She fell over on her back and began to laugh like a jacked up hyena, "Hahahha! He's so stupid! Lookit him smoke! Ahahaha! What a moron!" Airu smiled as she watched Nicole roll around on the floor above Gohan. Nikki cocked his head and looked back and forth between Nicole and Gohan. She dusted her hands off and shuffled back down the hall, "Now, let's see where the power box is." After looking around a bit, she found it in the laundry room. She shuffled up to it and pulled out a couple wires, then shuffled around in a circle for a few minutes and then back up to the wires. She stuck her claws in the wire's holes and the house lit up like fireworks. She smiled to herself and re-connected the wires before walking back down the hall to the well-lit family room. She flopped down on the couch and picked up the remote for the TV. She pushed the power button, and the screen flashed on in an instant. The picture was very bright and even though the volume was three notches from mute, it was blasting through the house like a busy freeway. Airu blinked and fumbled around on the remote for a moment before finally pressing the power button. The TV blinked off just as fast as it came on. She looked around tensely and sighed. "What did you do to my father?" "AAAGH!" Airu fell off the couch and scrambled up to her feet. Trunks stood in front of Airu with his arms crossed, and one eyebrow raised, "Well?" "HUH? Your father? Oh, you mean Vegi-kun!" "My father." "I just, uh. heh. I just gave him a wake up call!" Trunks's tail twitched behind him and he glared at her, "Wake up call? You fried him, more or less." "Me?" Airu put her ears back, "I did nothing of the sort!" He cleared his throat and took a step to his left. Airu's eyes grew wide as she saw Vegeta standing behind Trunks. "BAH! Eeeek, ehhheh, hello sweety! How are you?" Airu put her tail between her legs and backed up to the wall. She choked up when she saw him climb over the couch as he brushed some dead skin off his arms. "Don't you ever call me sweety!" he growled as he descended on Airu. "Father!" Trunks said as he leaned around his dad to see the very frightened Airu cowering in fear, "Don't be too harsh; just get an apology and leave." "Go to your room, boy!" Vegeta swung his arm at Trunks dismissively. Trunks sighed; remembering that arguing with his father would be disastrous. He turned around and walked back down the hall to his room at the end. "Don't hurt me!" Airu hunkered down in a little ball and curled her tail around her legs. Vegeta smirked and glared at her. "Do you think it is okay to go back into the house?" Goku peaked up through the kitchen window, "I'm hungry and it's been an hour!" Piccolo looked in the window as well and sighed, "I don't see her anywhere, and I think she is in her room or something." "Alright!" Goku shouted. He jumped off the side of the house and into the sand, "Hey Kuririn, wanna go back inside with us?" "Sure, bro!" Kuririn got up out of the sand and walked over to Goku. "I think I'll stay out here," Piccolo crossed his arms, "I don't want to go back into that dark cool house when it is so warm and sunny out here." "Okay," Goku shrugged as he and Kuririn walked to the porch. He creaked open the door and looked inside. "Whoa, man!" Kuririn blinked and put his hands up to his face, "It is bright in here! Did Airu switch the light bulbs or something?" "I dunno," Goku looked up as well, "it does look brighter." They walked in and closed the door behind them. All of a sudden they heard a loud wail and Vegeta came clawing his way down the hall way with frightened eyes. Goku and Kuririn jumped back and ran behind the couch out of sight. "Get back here!" Nicole came running after him. Vegeta gave a little girl squeal and ran into the door, frantically trying to turn the knob. Goku and Kuririn exchanged glances then looked back at the scene curiously. Nicole jumped on Vegeta, falling him to the ground, and then stuffed a pillow into his face. "BAGH! Let me go!" Vegeta wailed from under the pillow as he tried to kick free. "Be still, I am trying to smother you!" Nicole growled as she held the pillow on his face. "What's going on?" Kuririn shouted as he stood up from behind the couch. Goku slowly stood up to when he saw Nicole choke up and begin punching the pillow as it was pressed against Vegeta's face. He began to grunt and cry out in pain as she did this. He swung his arm up and hit her in the side. Nicole fell off him and hit the floor. Vegeta stood up quickly and ran out the door. Kuririn looked at the closed door then back to Nicole, "What was all that about?" Nicole sniffed and wiped a tear quickly from her eye, "I'll kill him later." Goku blinked and jumped over the couch. He walked over to Nicole and looked at her. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "That stupid Vegeta killed Airu!" she threw the pillow into the corner. Kuririn and Goku exchanged glances once more before shooting down the hall. They saw Airu's limp body piled up in a corner, and Kuririn stopped before advancing to it completely. Goku whimpered and ran to her quickly, "Airu! Oh no, I can't believe he did this! Curse him!" All of a sudden, her eyes opened and she sat up quickly. Kuririn and Goku blinked and looked at her strangely. "She's okay!" Goku stood up and shouted. "WHAT?!" Nicole jumped from her spot and ran down the hall, positioning herself behind Goku. Airu's eyes narrowed and she smiled evilly, "I have done it! Ha ha ha! You are all fools! Er, I mean. uh. ow, my head hurts." "What are you talking about?" Nicole looked at her strangely. "Nothing!" Airu smiled innocently. Nicole wiped the tears off her face and sniffed, "You had me scared! You know I tried to kill Vegeta because I thought he had killed you!" "You should have killed him," Airu folded her arms, "do me a favor." Nicole looked surprised as she stepped aside to let Airu through. As she watched her walk up the stairs she began to wonder if the blow to the head Vegeta gave her messed something up in there. She would never say that about Vegeta! "UGH!" Airu cried suddenly. Kuririn and Nicole looked quickly to where Airu had jumped down the stairs and plastered herself to the wall. Her eyes were wide as she saw Gohan come stumbling down the stairs. "It's you!" Airu hissed at him as he passed. "What?" Gohan blinked. He stopped walking and turned to Airu, "It's who?" Airu leaned up to Gohan and glared at him, "You are the most annoying child I have ever encountered!" "Hello," Nicole blinked and threw her arms up in the air, "he's always been that way!" Airu looked at Nicole and stood up straight. She turned around and with a little grunt, walked up the stairs. Everyone stood and watched her carefully as she climbed the stairs to her room. Nicole put her hands on her hips and looked awkwardly up at the closed door Airu had walked into, "Maybe she's just a little woozy." she thought to herself. Goku sighed, "I should try to talk to her, since she is in love with me and all." Kuririn shrugged, "Whatever, man. I'm going to go tell Vegeta that she is okay." "I'll go with you, Goku." Nicole said slowly, still looking at the door, "she is not convincing me that she is herself." Goku nodded and began to creep up the stairs. Nicole crept right behind him and they silenced themselves entirely as they approached the dragon- girl's door. The two spies pressed their ears against the door and listened with wide eyes. They heard Airu in there alone, talking silently to herself. "I can't believe I have done it!" she laughed manically, "They will all fall at my hands in a week! Ha haha! That's all I need, a week. and those blasted fighters will be as good as mine!" Nicole and Goku looked at each other and shrugged. Nicole stood up and cleared her throat before opening the door, "Exactly what have you done that is so unbelievable?" Airu gasped when the door swung open, and she grabbed onto the blankets in surprise, "What are you doing here?!" "I have a right to know what my best friend is contemplating about." Nicole raised an eyebrow. Goku leaned around the door and peeked into the room. "I was merely figuring out how to make you weaklings stronger." Airu smirked as she sad up a little higher. "Oh?" Nicole crossed her arms, "How do you figure that will be executed?" Airu jumped off her bed and struck a dramatic pose, "That is for me to know, and you to soon find out!" "And what's all this about you controlling the fighters?" Nicole gave a sneaky smile and took a step toward Airu. "Well," she put an arm behind her head, "I just went a little overboard; you see, I figured when I made everyone stronger they would be in a sort of debt. you know? Then I could order them to give me grape juice and pizza!" Nicole blinked and stood up straight, "Oh, well why do you all of a sudden want to make everyone stronger?" "Well after Vegeta had beaten me up, and I was laying on the ground thinking to myself, 'Man we are really weak if Vegeta can beat us up. How are we gonna defeat Fou if we can't even stand up to Vegeta?' Of course I meant all of us in general to me. So I got the revelation of a special chemical that can make us all stronger, so we can kill Fou no sweat!" "So why did you go on about how we are all fools?" Nicole glared. "Because I figured it out before you did." Airu stuck her tongue out at Nicole. "Okay then," Nicole suddenly acquired her evil grin again, "why did you say you wished I had killed Vegeta?" "I did?" Airu rubbed her head; "I would never say that about him! I must've either been really mad or bumped my head." "I guess so," Nicole frowned and shrugged, "but there is still one thing bothering me." "What is it?" Airu said as she sat back down. "This new chemical is supposed to make us all stronger, right?" "Yeah." "Isn't that like steroids? It is like cheating." "Oh, no no no no!" Airu shook her head, "It doesn't work like that. Instead of falsely increasing your appearance and strength, the chemical actually multiplies the users stats by the amount of the chemical taken. It is like it is awakening a new power level that you have always had, but never been able to tap into. That much strength might give us the edge we need to defeat Fou!" "That makes sense," Goku blinked as he stood up, "I don't think it is cheating." "Yeah, I guess." Nicole sighed as she stepped out of the door and turned to the hall, "Well, I am going to go downstairs to talk to Vegeta about something." "Okay," Airu shrugged and lay down on her bed. Goku watched as Nicole walked down the stairs and into the hall. He yawned and made his way to his room for a nap. "Vegeta!" Nicole yelled into the kitchen. "What?" Vegeta growled back, "If you are going to try to kill me I am going to fight back this time!" "It wouldn't make much of a difference, now get in here!" Vegeta grumbled to himself as he walked out of his room and into the nearby kitchen. "What do you want?" "Information on Fou," Nicole said leaning on the counter. "What kind of information?" he crossed his arms and mumbled. "What are his weaknesses?" "I am not sure," Vegeta rolled his eyes, "but if you really wanted to know you could ask King Kai. He probably knows." Nicole smiled, "There, now that wasn't so bad was it? You sure have changed since the first time we met you!" "Don't let yourself believe that," he smirked as he turned around and walked back to his room. "King Kai, huh?" Nicole thought out loud to herself, "Goku can talk to King Kai." she remembered he was taking a nap so she took a nearby loaf of bread just in case her voice couldn't wake him up. She took her loaf and walked three doors down to his room. She opened the door and walked in. Goku was snoring loudly as he slept on the ground in his little room littered with smelly clothes. Nicole plugged her nose and winced as she stepped over a pair of underwear, thinking to herself, 'This is the kid in Dragon Ball that never took baths. no wonder Airu and him get along so well.' She walked up to his little floor mat and leaned over his head. "Goku." she whispered, "Goku wake up! I'll give you some nice warm bread if you wake up and help me out!" "Gosh," Goku mumbled as he rolled over, "am I hungry." "Here's some bread, buddy!" Nicole smiled as she shoved the bread into his face. "Gosh thanks!" he said muffled with the bread in his cheeks. "That bread didn't come without a price," Nicole leaned down to his face. "What?" "I need you to do something for me." "Sure, what is it?" "I need your braaaaiiin," Nicole grabbed his head and shook it. "Aaaaa!" Goku cried as he was tossed back and forth mildly, "My brain?" "Yes, call King Kaiiiii!" "I'll call him if you stop shaking me!" "Okay!" Nicole let go and sat back with a smile, "When you call him tell him to use speaker phone." Goku put his fingers to his head and stopped, "Huh?" "Er," Nicole corrected herself, "tell him to speak out loud so I can talk to him as well." "Oh," Goku smiled and continued to try to contact the Northern Kai, "King Kai? Can you hear me? Great! Hey, talk out loud, my friend wants to ask you something." Suddenly a loud voice began to talk from an unseen person. Nicole looked around with wide eyes and smiled happily to herself, "Hey Kai man!" "What? Excuse me, but my name is King Kai." The voice blundered. "Yeah whatever, hey I need some help!" "But-eh, yes, what would you like?" "You know about Fou right?" "Yes I do, the alien demon wizard from-" "I already know all that," Nicole waved her hand around dismissively, "I need you to tell me something else about him." "Okay, what is it?" "Does he have any weaknesses?" There was a moment of silence, and King Kai spoke again, "As a matter of fact, he is weak against mild stimulates." "He is?" Nicole brightened up, "Do you know exactly what it does to him?" "Well, it effects him just like it does to humans, but much faster and more powerful. He must be weak against them because they are really the only thing that can effect every living creature and no matter what he is made out of, if he is breathing and has blood running through his veins he can be effected by the drug. He may have been made out of spirits but they all created a body for him to reside in. His magic cannot protect him against the stimulates, no matter how powerful." "Wow," Nicole snapped her fingers, "thanks Kai man! I'll get to work on it right away." "Good luck, whew." And with Goku's farewell and smile, the voice vanished and it was just the two saiyans once again. "So now you are taking action against the dark wizard too?" Goku cocked his head much like a curious puppy. "Well I thought it was a good idea of Airu's to take some action about the whole Fou situation, so I think I will contribute to the action." "Sounds good!" Goku smiled, "When's dinner?" Nicole fell over and stuck her feet in the air with a moan. "What do you think it is for?" Gohan leaned down closer to the large metal object. "Maybe they use it to launch Frisbees," Nikki sniffed it, "meat flavored Frisbees." "Yeah," Gohan touched the thin round disk on the machine and spun it with his finger, "I want to see it launch one." Nicole walked into the room and looked at the two saiyans as they hovered around a meat slicer, "Gohan! Don't touch the blade! It could turn on and-no wait, go ahead and touch it." "Huh?" Gohan looked up. "Nothing," Nicole took the bunch of bananas from the plastic bowl on the counter. "What are all the bananas for?" Nikki asked happily. "Fou." "Can I help?" "No." Nikki's face twisted into a frown and he gave a whimper, "You never let me do anything." "And I never will." "Come one Gohan," Nikki grabbed Gohan's sleeve and tugged on it, "let's go outside with everybody else." "Nikki, how come you play with Gohan when Yamcha is a dog too and you can play with him?" Nicole asked as she peeled all the bananas. "He talks about a bunch of stuff I don't know about," Nikki sighed as he walked out the door, "and he's marked everything in sight." Nicole blinked and began humming the tune to Gilligan's Island to herself, except she sang it Yamcha's Island. Well, time passed and Nicole finally peeled all the bananas and has scraped off all the flesh on the inside of the banana peels. She put in a pot and boiled it until it became a paste. She got out a cookie sheet and spread the paste on the sheet before sticking it in the oven for five minutes. "With the power surge Airu put this house," Nicole said as she set the timer, "these should be crispy critters in five minutes." "Are you making narcotics?" Vegeta grunted from behind Nicole. "EEP!" she squeaked and spun around, "Oh, dang Vegetable, you sure have a way with surprising people." He raised an eyebrow. "Yes I am making drugs." "Why?" "Because I feel like getting high." He was taken aback a bit, and cleared his throat, "Oh really? Hmm, not like you at all." "Yeah I am just a druggie bum from America." He shook his head and looked around the room after walking out of the kitchen, "Where is Bulma?" "I don't know," Nicole dried her hands off on her shirt, "I haven't seen her since we left to fight." "Good," Vegeta grunted, "she's a blasted waste of my time." Nicole smiled slyly on the inside as she watched him make his way to the back door. He might, just might be taking to Airu. Her way of flirting was beginning to pay off. She looked around the kitchen with a sigh and decided to make dinner before the sun set. Tien jumped up onto Trunks's chest and stuck his cold wet nose into his face. "GAH! Tien don't do that!" Trunks sat up and picked the white three- eyed cat up. He looked at Tien carefully and sighed, "Poor guy; when we find Fou we will change you back, I promise." Tien meowed and squinted happily. "Are you any happier as a cat?" He meowed again as Trunks set him down on the bed. "At least you don't have a father still around telling you what to do." Trunks patted Tien on the head and smiled. He sighed and lay back down on his bed, "Almost slept the entire day away, Tien." Tien meowed again and curled up at the foot of Trunks's bed. "And while I was in bed from being beaten up," Chiaoutzu said to Nicole, "I heard her get up and leave on her sky-bike. I think she was just going back to the Capsule Corp. HQ." "Hmm," Nicole thought to herself, "Okay, carry on." Chiaoutzu bowed, "Thank you." "No, thank you," Nicole bowed as well. The small prince smiled and scampered down the hall. She spun around and smiled to herself as she heard the oven timer beep. She ran over to the door and opened it, taking out the cookie sheet with an oven mitt. The sheet sat on the counter with a note on them: "Do Not Eat!" "Yamcha! Yamcha, c'mere boy!" Nicole shouted out the porch as a tall dog came running around from behind the house, tail wagging, "Good boy! That's a good chia pet!" She let the door open and Yamcha came running in happily, "I'm going up to my room, does Yamcha want to come with me? Hmmm? That's right! Good boy!" Nicole took Yamcha upstairs with her to take a bit of a nap as well, when she passed Airu's room. She opened the door to see her just sitting in her bed, swinging her feet around lazily in the air, "Er, Airu, I need you to go downstairs and make dinner, I have already started the water for pasta so you can take over." "Okay!" Airu squealed as she jumped out of bed and scurried out the door and down the stairs. Nicole and Yamcha looked at each other and shrugged. They continued down the hall to Nicole's room and there they sat behind closed doors, taking a nap. Airu hopped over the chairs and scurried across the counter to the sink where she turned the sink on and began to rinse off some broccoli that was sitting next to the can opener. She hummed a little song and began to sway as she hummed. As Airu got out the various food items of the kitchen, she began to sing out loud to herself until everyone in the downstairs could hear her loverly chant to Hadyn's 94th symphony: "I rinse corn and peal the beats, chop up carrots like minced meat, pull the little strings off beans, broccoli I must steam! Boil the pasta, cut the cheese, roasted ham comes from piggies, soak the peas in hot water, then melt the butter. NO! The baklava dough must be thawed before separated and buttered! Boy those yams smell nice and good, and the salad is green as it should. Put some chicken in the stir fry and it will be done by eight o' clock, chop the tuna up real nice, then throw in some Asian rice. Stir the wonton, beat the meat, take a break and have a seat. Get back up dinner's not done; I must spread the carrots and cauliflower to look like the sun. Skin the turkey, pluck the fowl; season meat that's from the cow. Wrap the sushi in seaweed, make sure the pork is cooked and the watermelon is free of seed. I'll clean the dishes when I'm done, and must make sure the stove isn't on! Roast the lamb and boil tofu, Nicole I think I'll make that for you. Roll the crabs in the flour; stick the lobsters in the pot real quick. Put some chives on that there cod; separate the bird's head from its bod! Hey now where's my pot roast go, I smell saiyan that I know. No wait here it was right here, I just misplaced it behind the beer. Wait now where's my apple pie, it was right here by the rye, silly me I had forgot that I put in right above the pot. I've had practice don't you know so don't try to out do my show I'll chop you up and boil you down because my entrées blow the rest away, I rule over all of the kitchen elements, bow before your chef, the ultimate master of cuisine! Hey look the guests have arrived, and hey look I have survived! Please sit down for goodness sake, desert I must make. Hey Gohan now there you are, I knew you were not too far. I know what you were up to, me you cannot fool. Oh well run along you must sit down now if you really want to eat. Back to making crambrulee, this is some feast I have made today. Put some powdered sugar on the cream puffs so they taste real nice tonight. Thaw the ice cream and cherries, start a pie with filling of berries. Throw some cream on top the pie, roll the doughnuts for deep fry. Slap some sprinkles on yogurt, pound the bread until it hurts. Whip the cream and almonds too, die the white cake frosting blue. Top the brownies with sugar, cut the cookies like a star. Take a little cookie dough for myself just as long as there's enough. Shove this pudding doughnut up with some old gray stuff. Chop up the bananas, I'll make with them pudding. Lemon custard hear my cry, I'll make you or die. The feast's done you can see! Other meals: Obsolete! I am chef hear me roar. Place your mats and napkins too, if you don't you I will stew. Eat the food now if you dare, heh, look here I found a hair. Chop the meat up drink the soup down, Vous mangez." Airu took a dramatic bow and stood up with a smile. Everyone was sitting at the table with confused expressions on their faces. "I love it!" Goku spoke up and clapped as Airu took another bow. "Man Airu," Nicole rose an eyebrow, "were you bored?" "Please," Airu held her hand up and brushed her hair back dramatically, "call me mistro de cuisine." "Whatever," Piccolo sighed, "can we eat yet?" "As you wish," Airu exhaled as she sat down. The group looked at the feast set before them in awe. Glittering food piled up four feet high, all of it steaming with it's own succulent essence of goodness. "Oh yum!" Puar squeaked, "This looks magnificent, Airu!" "I know," Airu flipped her fork through the air and caught it, "I've had practice." "Mhmm, sure," Nicole snickered as she snatched up the steak and began to cut pieces of it off, "if you are so good at cooking, then how come you didn't make such a magnificent feast for breakfast, instead of roasting Icarus?" "What!?" Gohan squawked, "Poor Icarus! He was my best friend! Waaaaaa!" Vegeta glared at Gohan and punched him in the arm, "Shut up, boy." "I dunno," Airu shrugged. "Gosh," Nicole took a bite of sushi, "I didn't think you could make anything, let alone some thing that actually tasted good!" "Tee hee," Airu giggled, "thankathee!" Goku grabbed an egg roll and two onions and shoved them in his mouth, "Mmmmm!" The large household munched on the delicious food set before them, and Airu was glad to see they were enjoying it. The feasting went on for about four hours for that is how long it took the fighters to eat so much food. And even when they were beginning to sit back, stuffed full like a turkey, there was still food piled over the tabletop. "Ugh," Vegeta moaned, "so much food." "I'm full," Goku sighed as he set his fork down, "and I don't like the way it feels. it's so strange." "Now there's something you won't hear everyday," Nicole chuckled as she munched on some fried ice cream. Master Roshi looked at Nicole as he was scooping out some more S&S pork. A gleam darted across his sunglasses, and he leaned over the food to get closer to Nicole. Nicole was turned, talking to Yamcha who was sitting on the floor wagging his tail, so she didn't notice the old pervert leaning ever so close to her. He reached his wrinkled old hand out toward her and balanced his body on one arm. He must have leaned too far forward because he lost his balance and had to slam his arm that was levitated down to keep himself from falling. Unfortunately, his hand his the rim of a bowl of spinach and sent it flying into Nicole's face just as she was turning to see what happened. "Why you dirty old fart!" Nicole growled as she whipped the spinach off her face. Roshi cackled as he sat back quickly and guarded his face. Nicole scooped out some jello and tossed it at him. He swung his arm out and batted the chunk of flying red gelatin away from him. Instead of hitting Roshi, it flew right into the side of Vegeta's head. "Uh oh." Nicole snickered to herself, "uh, Vegeta. you have jello all over your face." Vegeta blinked for a moment and scrapped it off slowly. He turned his head to Nicole and glared angrily, "So that is how you want it?" Everyone had turned to watch by the time Vegeta had jumped up onto the table and picked up a bowl of mashed potatoes. He scooped out the entire thing into his hand and flung it at Nicole. Nicole in return picked up a bowl of egg rolls and chucked them at him. Airu laughed to herself and picked up some pudding. Goku saw her do this and picked up some tapioca. Everyone picked up something and soon the entire table erupted into a hoard of flying food. Airu dodged a head of cauliflower and returned fire with some crab. Goku jumped into the air and caught the crab in his mouth, swallowing it whole before he touched the ground again. He scooped up a handful of stuffing and launched it into the air. Some of it spattered all over Piccolo, and the rest soaked itself into Yamcha's fur. Puar made an attack from the air as she dropped some creamed corn on the table, causing it to spatter in every direction, "Ha!" she squeaked, "Got them all in one shot!" But she was soon running when all the fire was aimed at her. Tien had high-tailed it out of there as soon as the pie flew toward Nicole. By the time it had ended, there was food splattered from the TV to the window over the sink. Everyone was shouting and taking turns taking showers as Roshi cleaned up the mess, since he was the one that started it. "That was the best dinner I've had!" Goku laughed. "I want some more ice cream, Daddy!" Gohan tugged on Goku's soaked shirt. "Roooorr!" Yamcha howled. "Ugh, let me in the shower before I start smelling like Airu!" Nicole moaned. "My fir is crusty!" Nikki whined. "I can't believe I joined you children in such an immature little scuffle," Piccolo sighed to himself as he brushed some noodles off his pants. "I'm done in the shower, next up!" Trunks shouted as he shuffled into his room. "Let me through!" Kuririn jumped into the bathroom. "Someone hand me a towel, please," Chiaoutzu ran about looking for a hand towel. "I'm going to go wash outside," Puar floated out the window. "Hurry up you miserable human!" Vegeta pounded on the door angrily, "I have cream of chicken running down my pants!" "Yummy!" Airu's ears perked up at Vegeta's comment. She jumped up next to him and leaned into his face, "I'll help you clean up, Vegi-kun!" "Aug!" he gasped as he jumped back, "You'll do nothing of the sort, you disgusting little donkey!" "I am not a donkey!" Airu growled. "You two love birds need to be a little nicer," Nicole butted in, "Airu you won't be cleaning nothing of Vegeta's unless it is his dishes or laundry, and Vegeta, go upstairs to the shower in my room. Just don't touch anything." Vegeta pulled his pants up a little farther and waddled up the stairs. Airu smiled and pointed at Nicole, "You have some green stuff hanging from your ear." Well eventually, the house got cleaned up and put in bed. Airu slept in her own room, and Nicole tried to ignore the hole in her wall. Vegeta got half the dinner out of his pants, and Gohan never got more ice cream. Chiaoutzu got a towel eventually, and Puar brought up a strange wondering of where Oolong was. Piccolo told her he was with Bulma. Tien slept in a corner somewhere and Yamcha slept in Nicole's room on the foot of her bed. Kuririn accidentally stepped on Trunk's tail when he went in to his room to ask for an extra pillow. The night eventually sent everyone to their dreams and the house was clean, and the house was quiet. The next day came quickly, and soon everyone was downstairs eating breakfast. The TV was on, and Nicole was eating her oatmeal in front of it. "You hear that?" she smiled and talked to the rest of the household, "There's a fair in town!" "A fair!" Gohan gasped and ran around his father's chair, "I wanna go to the fair and have pop corn and cotton candy and ride the big wheel and eat some chickens and see the freaky man in the costume! Daddy pleeeeaaase?" Goku looked at him and shrugged, "I guess so." "Yay!" Gohan tackled Tien who was just walking by from the cat box, "I get to go to the fair, Mr. Kitty!" "Reeeer!" Tien whimpered. "Poor Tien," Nicole picked him up from Gohan's grasp, "I'll take care of you!" Yamcha looked up at Tien and bristled, "Grrrrrr." "Calm down," Nicole patted the dog on the head, "Tien won't hurt you." "Fou made those two to hate each other," Piccolo muttered, "they will still disagree to get along." "Well my little chia pet would leave Tien alone if I told him to, riiight?" Nicole scratched Yamcha behind the ear. He stopped growling and leaned against her leg. "What a good dog!" Airu walked by, "He deserves a treat!" "Be quiet, Airu!" Nicole held Yamcha's ears, "Don't tell him that!"  
  
"So, you guys gonna go to the fair?" Airu stuffed her hands into her pockets, "That would be good, I want to be home alone anyway." "What's a fair?" Goku asked. "What? You don't want to go to a fair?" Nicole gasped, ignoring Goku's question. "No, I have stuff to do, and I hate fairs." Airu shrugged. "Well," Vegeta set his plate down in the sink, "I'm not going either." "So you stay with me?" her ears perked up. "I stay in my room behind locked doors." Vegeta crossed his arms. "Fine with me, you have a softer bed." "NO!" Nicole put her hands up, "I am not leaving little bunny fi fi and Mr. Man here alone." "Why not?" Airu whined. "Would you leave two rabbits alone that long and not worry about having little rabbits begin to pop up everywhere?" "I wouldn't do that!" Airu crossed her arms, "I told you I am never having kids!" Nicole slapped her forehead, "That's not what I meant." "I see what you mean," Vegeta said hurryingly, "I'll go with you guys." "But Vegi-kun!" Airu stuck her bottom lip out. "I'll stay!" Goku raised his hand, "I don't even know what a fair is." "Okay, you two I don't worry about," Nicole stood up, "well I am ready to go." Everyone mumbled to themselves and stood up as well. "I guess I'll go," Roshi cackled, "I gotta get some cleaner anyway." "Let's bring Yamcha!" Nicole cried happily as the dog came bounding into the room. So Nicole took the dog up into her arms and not before long everyone except Goku, Tien, and Airu had flown off. "Nikki, hurry up!" Nicole shouted to the saiyan dog as he lagged behind. "Yeah, Nikki!" Gohan swung around, "It will be fun at the fair! There's candy and rides and stuff like that!" "I don't like rides," Nikki moaned, "but candy sounds good!" He sped up quickly and soon caught up with Kuririn and Piccolo. They soared through the clouds, all of them in a V formation like a flock of birds or fighter jets. Finally the mainland came into view, and they shot over the beach that was littered with surfers and babes in bikinis. "There it is!" Nicole shouted as she pointed to a large setting of tents and tall rides. Cars and people were slowly moving into the parking lots, and the gates had long lines for the ticket purchases. "Just fly over the wall," Kuririn said to the others behind him, "we don't really need to buy any tickets, do we?" Nobody answered; they all just soared over the wall and landed softly in the small lawn under a large tree. The sun was out and beating down on everything exposed to it. The large group of fighters looked around at all the action going on around the place. "Welp," Nicole put her hands on her hips, "Yamcha and I are going to go ride some rides!" "I'll go with you too!" Kuririn said as he jumped next to Nicole. "I have to go with master Yamcha," Puar floated over and sat on Yamcha's back. "Come on, Chiaotzu!" Nicole grabbed the little prince's arm, "You can come with us too!" Those five bounded off into the fairgrounds and disappeared into the crowd. Piccolo looked around and sighed, "I hate crowds, I am going to go meditate somewhere less occupied." He floated off somewhere in the direction of the animal pens. "Whoooee!" Roshi wiped his forehead off with the back of his hand and adjusted his sunglasses, "I see gypsies! See you guys later!" He hobbled off as well. "Hey Nikki," Gohan looked at some booths, "Look, ice cream!" Those two bounded off to the food stands. Vegeta crossed his arms and walked off away from the entrance to the section of the fair where the rides were standing. Trunks watched him strut off into the darkness of the shady trees. The young saiyan sighed to himself and decided to go find the animal pens. "Ooooh!" Nicole jumped into a short line to a strange looking ride, "It's the gravitron!" Kuririn, Chiaotzu, Puar and Yamcha walked into line with her, and waited as the small line turned into them being next up on the ride. The man operating the machine adjusted his glasses and opened the gate, letting Kuririn, Nicole, and Chiaotzu in. He shut the gate closed right in front of Yamcha and Puar. "No animals," he grunted as he sat back. "Hey!" Nicole stopped and turned around, "They are with me!" The dirty looking man turned his head and looked at Nicole, "No animals," he repeated. She glared at the man and walked back over to the fence. Kuririn and Chiaotzu stood by the entrance of the ride, waiting for Nicole to proceed with them. She opened up the fence and stepped onto the other side of it, "If they don't go, I don't go." The man shrugged and chewed on his toothpick. Kuririn and Chiaotzu looked at each other and hopped over the fence with Nicole. They walked away from the ride and looked around for one that Yamcha and Puar could go on. "That was the tenth time we had been rejected from a ride," Kuririn kicked a can. "If those two were human we could go," Nicole sat down on some lawn under a small tree. "I could always change into a human," Puar squeaked, "but master Yamcha would still be a dog." Yamcha lowered his head and sighed. "Awww," Nicole patted his head and gave him a cheerful look, "it's okay chia-pet! We don't always have to go on the rides in a fair; there are stands we can go to and have fun at. Come on," she stood up, "let's go!" "Hey, kid, wanna try a shot at this easy and fun game? Only one dollar for five rings! If you toss them over the neck of a bottle, you win a goldfish!" "Wow!" Gohan stopped and scampered over to the stand, "A goldfish! I do need a new pet!" Nikki peaked over the railing, "What do goldfish do?" "AUG!" the skinny man in the game stand almost fell over, "Did your dog just talk?!" Nikki looked up to the guy and blinked, "Yes. Gohan talks too, are you surprised?" The man leaned down and looked closely at Nikki, "Good Lord!" "Mr. Man!" Gohan tugged on the man's sleeve, "I want to win a goldfish!" "How can you talk?" the man ignored Gohan. "Well," Nikki thought a moment, "I open my mouth and think about what I want to say and then it comes out of my mouth; like this: you have little bugs in your mustache." The man blinked, not realizing what the saiyan dog had pointed out, "Amazing!" "I want a goldfish!" Gohan leaned over the counter and moaned, "gimme one!" "Kid!" the man turned to Gohan, "How much do you want for this dog?" "Uh, two goldfish!" The man blinked and laughed nervously to himself, "Sold!" "Yay!" Gohan took the bags with little goldfish in them and scampered off into the crowd. Nikki climbed over the rail to his new master and sat there with him. Pretty soon Nikki began to spout out stuff about the people walking by. A crowd of people gathered around to watch Nikki talk, and that crowd only grew larger over time. "I knew it," Trunks sighed to himself as he peaked around the corner of the bar's doorway, "there is a fight, there is my father." He ducked as a bottle flew past his head. A few cowboys got thrown into the wall in front of him and he decided to make his way in and get his father out. He slipped in between a couple of fighting fat men, and blocked a chair as it flew into his arm. Men were shouting and things were flying this way and that. He shifted his way to the big dog pile in the middle of the room. "Get off me!" Vegeta shouted as he threw another man off his back, just to get tackled by three more. "Father!" Trunks pulled two of them off and tried to talk to Vegeta's face. "Not now, Trunks!" Vegeta grunted as he kicked one of the men on his neck. Trunks backed up as five large men with broken bottles in their hands shoved past him. He shook his head and ran for cover as he heard the bottles shatter on his father's head. Oh, no he wasn't worried about Vegeta; he was worried about the men that were hitting him. He dove behind the wall as a bright flash of light shook the building. After the light had died off he poked his head in again. Vegeta brushed his body suit off and walked over the unconscious bodies of stinky-unshaved men. "So, son," he looked at Trunks, "what did you want to say?" "Uh," Trunks rubbed the back of his neck, "I wanted to know if you want to walk around?" "I suppose I could." Vegeta sighed and crossed his arms. "Wow!" a little girl giggled as she patted a baby sheep on the head, "It's wool is so soft!" "Yeah," her brother rubbed the back of a goat's ear, "they are so cool!" "Look at this duck!" "Yeah, it is all speckled and fluffy." The two children patted the duck on it's back. "Hey, look at the baby pony!" "Aw cool!" "Hey, what is that one?" "Uh, maybe it's a goat." "Goat's aren't green." "Yeah, you're right. Maybe it is a pig." "Pigs don't wear towels on their heads." "A kitty?" "I never knew kitties could glow." "Auntie Loo's cat glowed." "That was because she lived next to that funny place with those big chimneys." "Let's touch it and see what it feels like." "Okay." The two children reached their hands out to the strange floating green man. The second they touched him they felt a strange shock jolt through their bodies. The two children fell over and began to twitch as they stared blankly into the sky. "Goooookuuu," Airu peaked around the corner of her room and smiled, "Goooookuuu! Where are you?" "In the kitchen!" shouted his voice from downstairs. Airu smiled to herself and hopped down the hallway and down the stairs. She scampered down the main hallway and into the kitchen, "Can I ask you something?" "Sure," he said as he closed the refrigerator door, "what is it?" "Where are the dragon balls?" "We hid them so Fou doesn't get them, remember?" "Yeah," Airu leaned down closer to Goku as he sat at the small wooden table, "but I need them." "For what?" Goku scooted a little ways away from Airu. "To make a wish!" Airu scooted even closer to Goku so she was touching her nose to his. "A wish?" Goku leaned back, "What are you gonna wish for?" "A certain special wish." "About?" Airu ran her fingers through Goku's hair, "A certain someone's mind and soul." Goku backed up once again, "Mine? Why do you want my soul?" "Because I need you!" Airu stood up and clenched her fist, "Without you I can't leave here!" "Why?" "Cuz you and Vegi-kun are my soul mates!" "I'm confused." "Good!" Airu patted him on the head, "Nothing's wrong with you then." Goku scratched his head and sighed, "I guess you could make a wish, and then when the balls shoot over the earth Fou will hafta find them, so that will give us more time to destroy him!" Airu's eye twitched and she smiled evilly, "Yes, perfect. Shall we go then?" Goku stood up and nodded. "What do you mean I am too short to ride the ride?" Vegeta grabbed the operator for the Foot Loose and smashed their faces together. "Sir," the man's voice was shaky, "you hafta be four feet tall or taller to ride this ride!" "What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta growled as he bared his teeth. "Y-y-you might slip out of the harness and kill yourself," the man pulled against Vegeta as he tugged on his collar. "I can't die from the ride, fool! Let me ride!" "Father," Trunks grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and pulled him back, "just leave him alone! He doesn't know what you are." Vegeta glared at Trunks and threw the whimpering man back into his seat, "Blasted humans." "It's right up here!" Goku yelled over the wind as he pulled up the long pillar leading to Kame's place. Airu smiled and followed him up the pillar. Dendae and Mr. Popo greeted the two visitors with a smile and a wave, "What brings you back here, Goku?" Dendae smiled. "We need the dragon balls for something." Goku looked at Airu. Dendae looked at Airu and frowned, "Mr. Popo, show our guest to some refreshments, please." "Of course," Mr. Popo bowed and took Airu's arm and led her to the house, "have something to eat, please." "Er," Airu rubbed her chin, "can I go to the bathroom? I have to go!" "Of course," Mr. Popo said as he watched Airu bound off to the bathroom. She ran into the stall and slammed the door behind her. She gripped her temples and fell to a knee, "Get out of my heeaaaad!" The lights flickered off for a moment and the walls shook as Airu's squeal rose up from the small room. She fell to the ground and began to growl and roar angrily, punching the walls around her and writing around madly. "Auuuuugg!" Fou's shadow seeped from Airu's and soon his body formed to cast it, "You fool!" he roared and swung at Airu. She gasped for breath and jumped to her feet, "You! You wont get away with this! I wont let you!" "How do you plan on stopping me, little girl?" he swung at Airu again. She flipped out of the way and grabbed his arm and cracked it around backwards. "AUUUGG!" Fou yanked it back and snarled. Airu took a deep breath and grabbed him under the arms, "You are still weak from our last fight!" she picked him up over her head and staggered out of the stall. "Put me down!" Fou grabbed Airu's shirt and pulled on it angrily. She kicked open the bathroom door and sprinted to the nearest door. She fumbled around with the ring knobs and finally got it open. "You think you can trap me in a room? You fool!" Fou ripped Airu's shirt in two as she tossed him in. "HA!" she growled as she slammed the door and locked it. She slid down the face of the door and sighed. "What is going on here?" Mr. Popo peeked around the corner. "Oh!" Airu gasped and jumped back to her feet, "Nothing!" "What are you doing at the door to the room of Spirit and Time?" "Spirit and Time?" Airu looked at the door, "Is that what it is? Heh, that's a good thing." Mr. Popo blinked and looked at the girl curiously, "What did you put in there?" "Eh? Oh, uh. nothing! Just don't open it ever. okay? And don't unlock it either!" Mr. Popo nodded nervously and watched as Airu moaned and jumped down the hall and out the door. "Are you ready to make a wish yet?" Dendae asked Airu as he heard her come running out the door. "Uh, no! I changed my mind!" Airu grabbed Goku's arm and flew off the side of the tower. A sweat drop appeared on Dendae's forehead and he cleared his throat, "Mr. Popo, where did that woman's shirt get to?" "Nikki?!" Nicole jumped back and took a look at the dog as he sat high and mighty in the vendor's booth, "what is he doing without Gohan?" She stomped over to the booth. "Nicole," Kuririn started after her, "wait for us!" "Nikki," Nicole banged on the table, "what are you doing here?" "Gohan sold me." The dog smiled. "Hey!" the vendor ran in front of Nicole and Nikki, "Ten bucks to talk to the dog, and it raises another ten every three minutes!" She pushed the man out of the way and glared at Nikki, "He sold you?!" "Yeah, for two goldfish." "Hey! I mean it!" the man jumped back in front of Nicole. People were crowding around watching the two argue and fight over the talking animal. "And I mean it too, buster!" Nicole grabbed the guy by the collar and slammed him into the table. He fell over and gasped in fear. "Now," Nicole grabbed Nikki by the hair on his neck and pulled him over the table, setting him down next to Yamcha and Puar, "you are coming back home before you get taken for a circus monkey." "L-lady," the man jumped up on the table, "that is my property, return it before I c-call the police!" Nicole spun around and held her hand up, letting an energy ball form in it. "Nicole!" Chiaotzu gasped as he saw the man jump back, "Don't do that!" Nicole stopped for a moment and smiled, "You're right! This is no way to decide fate," she reached into her jacket and pulled out a magic 8 ball and shook it, "alright 8 ball, do I kill him?" The man whimpered and gulped loudly. "Please, ma'am! I just want my dog back!" "Shhh!" Nicole glared at him, "The ball, it analyzes your fate." Kuririn, Nikki, Puar, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu crowded around the small window cut in the ball as from the blue liquid inside rose the white letters of fate. "Hmmm," Nicole rubbed her chin, "I don't like it." The man took a shaky step backwards and gulped loudly again. " 'Outlook not so good'," Nicole looked up at the man as she put the ball back in her jacket, "looks like you live, for now." The man sighed and sat down in relief. Nicole turned around and walked back to the entrance to the fair, "Come on guys, let's go get the others." "So what came over you back there?" Goku asked as he scratched his head. Airu closed the door behind her, "Oh nothing, Kaka-kun. I think I'm gonna go to my room for a nap." "Suit yourself," Goku shrugged, "I'll be here in the kitchen." "Weeee!" Airu squealed as she hopped up the stairs, "I overpowered Fou! I am the greatest, yes I am!" She bounded into her room and slammed the door behind her, "And now I will reward Airu with a nice nap!" She jumped into her bed and stopped after feeling something poke her, "Hey, what's this?" She pulled the blankets away to reveal a set of fifteen dolls that all looked like Vegeta, Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, Kuririn, Chiaotzu, Nicole, Nikki, Master Roshi, Tien, Puar, Trunks, Chi chi, and Bulma. Airu looked at the dolls closely and frowned, "Who would want dolls of Nicole and Nikki?" She pulled the trashcan over to the foot of the bed and threw the two dolls in. "So what's the plan?" Kuririn asked again. "We are going to go back home," Trunks said to the group of all the fighters, "there is nothing else to do here." "But we were only here for about two hours and a half!" Gohan whined. "Yeah and you still managed to sell my dog!" Nicole raised a fist above the boy. "Stop it, both of you," Piccolo growled, "I can't stand the people here any longer, lets go." Everyone nodded and the group took off back to the sky, away from the stinky smoky atmosphere of the filthy fair. "Fresh air!" Nicole gasped as she trailed behind the group. "No kidding!" Kuririn trailed back as well and handed Yamcha to Nicole, "Here, he wont stay still while I am holding him." Nicole gladly took Yamcha in her arms and gave a little squeal, "Yay! I love you chia-pet!" "I don't like this one," Airu snorted as she threw the Gohan doll in the trash, "too ugly," she tossed the Roshi doll, "too green," in went Piccolo, "nope, nope, nuh uh, no, huh uh, no no no!" she threw all but four dolls in the trash, "What's this?" Airu picked up the two dolls that looked like Bulma and Chi chi. An evil smile crept across her face and she put the Bulma doll down, "Alright, Chi chi, prepare to meet your demise." Chi chi was in her house alone making some lunch for herself when she suddenly felt something crash against her chest; she gasped as she was sent flying across the room and hit the couch. "Wahahahaha!" Airu put her arm down and stomped over to the doll, "You cannot survive against a bane Kitsu! Foolish woman!" she towered over the doll and roared, "Suffer my unholy wrath!" her hand came down on the doll and she picked it up, "Come with me to the meat slicer, we shall have much fun!" She got up with the doll and ran out of her room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Goku was getting some more eggs out of the fridge. "Hey, what's that?" Goku looked around Airu's shoulder at the doll she held in her clutches. Chi chi was levitated off the ground and spun upside down, "Oh my! What is happening!?" Airu flipped the doll upside down and turned the meat slicer on. "Hey!" Goku leaned over Airu and pushed on her back, "That looks like Chi chi!" "I know!" Airu growled with an evil grin. She lowered the doll's head down dangerously close to the whirring blade. "W-what are you going to do?" Goku grabbed at the doll. "Die! DIE!" Airu shoved the doll into the blade. The machine made a groaning noise when the doll was rammed into it, and pieces of wax flew cross the kitchen, slamming into the counter and sliding across the floor. Airu laughed maniacally as she forced the rest of the doll through the slicer till all that was left was its feet. "What did you do that for?" Goku frowned and stepped back. "Because," Airu turned the machine off and turned around with a smile, "no one stands in between my Goku and I," she frowned and put her finger to her chin, "but you are right, I wont destroy the Bulma doll as fast." "But," Goku scratched his head, "it was just a toy." "Ah," she held a finger up, "but to those with an imagination, it becomes a symbol of what it appears to be." "Huh?" Goku sighed, "You always talk weird." Airu smiled and nodded, "Now, if you would excuse me sweetie, I must go take care of other things." She jumped out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs at the end of the hallway. Goku shook his head and looked back at the wax scattered across the floor, "Hmm, better clean this up before everyone gets back, eh?" "And now," Airu closed the door behind her and clamped her hands together, "Bulma. I have much plans for you. oh yes I do!" She picked up the wax doll of Bulma and laughed again, "Come, let us go fishing!" About five minutes passed, and Bulma had just been fixing up a motorcycle at the corp. She stood up and wiped some sweat off her forehead, "Whew, sure is hard work," she looked at her arm as sweat dripped off it like water, "goodness! I may have worked hard, but not that hard." a drop from her face rolled into her mouth, "that tastes too salty for sweat, almost like ocean water." She stood up and grabbed a towel and began to wipe herself off, but the second she dried the fluid from her body, it came right back, "Ow!" Bulma yelped as she felt something bite her leg. She spun around to see what it was but nothing was there. She whimpered and looked around nervously as salt water poured off her once more. "Somewheeeeeere, beyond the sea, somewhere, waiting for meee." Airu swung her legs as she sang sitting up on top of the palm tree on Roshi's island, "my lover stands on golden saaaaand, and watches the ships that go sailing. Somewhere beyond the sea, he's there watching for me, if I could fly birds on high, and straight to his arms I'd go sailing!" She tugged on the fishing line and whistled the tune, "Having fun catching fish Bulma? Narharharhar!" "Hey Airu!" Nicole called out as she flew down and landed on the sand. "Hi guys!" Airu waved as the rest of the fighters shot down out of the sky and landed as well. They all talked amongst themselves as they all filed into the house. Nicole put Yamcha down and flew up to sit next to Airu, "Whatcha up to?" "Oh, just fishing," she gave another tug on the line, "what did you all do at the fair?" "Nothing much," Nicole swung her feet below her as well, "just dinked around and looked at stuff. But I did get something!" "Oooo," Airu looked over, "what is it?"  
  
"I picked up this nifty magic 8 ball from some funky looking gypsies," she held it up and smiled. "Ask it something!" Airu looked at it. "Okay," Nicole thought for a second, "will Airu catch anything?" The two girls watched as Nicole shook it and waited for an answer to appear, " 'it is doubtful'." "Bah," Airu mumbled, "stupid ball. No faith at all, I see." "It's probably right," Nicole smiled as she stood up and floated off the tree, "I'll be inside taking a nap so I'll see you later." Airu mumbled to herself again and looked back to the water. The line hadn't moved for quite some time and she was beginning to wonder, "That stupid ball is probably right. Alright, Bulma, time to go inside." She yanked the line out of the water and reeled it in. After untying the doll from the line, she flew down from the tree and into the porch then walked inside. The television was on, again and everyone except Vegeta and Nicole were piled around it watching the news and cartoons. Airu set the doll down on the counter and shook her head, "I'm going up to my room, now. so if anyone wants to ask me something please don't hesitate to present me with the issue." She waited for a reply, but no one even looked up. She shrugged and bounded back down the hallway and to her room. She jumped into her room again and slammed the door behind her, "Oh joy! Now time to mutilate the next set of dolls!" she pounced on the last two and picked them up in her hands, "Oh, what is this?" the two she held in her hands looked like Goku and Vegeta, "yes." she narrowed her eyes and chuckled, "I will have too much fun with you two, I fear." "Can't sleep." Nicole rolled over in her bed and stared at the ceiling. She sighed and listened to the television as it blasted through the house. All of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice mumbling through the floor. She sat up and listened harder, it must be Vegeta because his room was directly below hers. She jumped out of bed and pressed her ear to the floor to listen, "He must be talking in his sleep. hee hee." Nicole could only make out a few words, but then suddenly she heard him pause and yell out loud, "Yikes," she sat up, "he must be having a bad dream or something." "Auuug!" Vegeta fell out of bed and landed on his face, "What the blast is going on?!" He grabbed his pants and pulled them back up his legs. Something yanked them back down but he pulled them up again before they were down for more than a second, "Blast it! Stop it!" He stood up and buttoned them and held them up as he hopped over to the dresser and grabbed a belt, "This aught to keep these things on." He looped the belt through his pants and buckled it into the very tightest hole. He let go and waited for them to fall again, "Darn right." he gasped, "this may be tight, but if it keeps these blasted things on I'm fine," he walked stiffly back to bed and laid down flat. He tried to sit up but the belt was so tight he couldn't even move his waist, "I would rather suffocate than let Airu wander in here again and see me without my pants on. blast her." "Curses!" Airu jumped off the bed and threw the doll on the ground. "OW!" Vegeta rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled angrily. "Why wont it's pants come off?!" she sat down on the bed and pouted, "How am I supposed to see what color its boxers are if I cant get the pants off?" She turned around and looked at the Goku doll, "Hmm." Nicole got out of bed once more and walked out of her room. She heard Airu laughing loudly from her room as she passed the door, and could only wonder what the dragon girl was up to. She walked down the stairs and into the family room where everyone was watching television. She sat down and decided to watch the show as well. It was some show about two lovers who found out each other's evil little secret. Jack was in love with his ex, Carla, and Jack's wife Indiana was in love with a man from the dance club named Neon Aftershine. Well Jack found out about Neon and shot him in the head in the back of the alleyway and then Indiana found out about Carla. Indiana killed her with a fork in the living room and threw the body into the river. Jack found out about the murder about the time Indiana found out about her secret lover's murder. They got so mad they went to court and took it to the judge. They went through with the trial and afterwards they found out Jack was the judge and his twin brother was posing for him earlier. Indiana was put in jail for life, but the funny thin was, there was a to be continued at the end. so the story wasn't over yet. "Well how did Jack figure out who Indiana was dating anyway?" Kuririn sighed. "He pushed 'redial' on the phone after she left the house, remember?" Trunks explained. "But all he got was the dance club number," Nikki sighed, "how did he ever know to go straight to Neon's trailer?" "He smelled the perfume that he smelled in Indiana's room that one night, remember?" Piccolo grunted, "He followed the smell to the trailer." "But then why." Kuririn started, "uh, Goku. what are you doing?" Everyone looked over to Goku as he pulled his shirt off, "I dunno," he said as he threw it on the floor and started untying his belt. "Going swimming?" Nikki asked. "I dunno," Goku repeated a little more worried this time as he kicked his pants off. A sweat drop appeared on everyone's foreheads as he stood there in his underwear. "Goku!" Nicole cried, "Get some clothes on, please!" He gulped and tried to reach for his pants but his arms wouldn't move, "I can't! I'm stuck!" "AUG!" Vegeta gasped. Everyone spun around to see him standing in the hallway pointing at Goku, "Kakarotto! What happened to your clothes?" "I don't know!" Goku whined, "I just took them off and I don't know why!" Vegeta opened his mouth to say something but before he spoke everyone heard a seam pop on his jeans. He looked down as the belt broke in two, "Oh no! Not again!" Suddenly, his jeans ripped in two from his waist to the bottom of the leg and fell to the floor. "AAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nicole pointed and laughed loudly as Vegeta stood there in his heart boxers and a glare on his face. Everyone burst out laughing soon after as Vegeta began to turn red and growl. "La la la la!" Airu sang as she bounded into the kitchen, "Hi guys what up." she looked at Goku and Vegeta, both underwear clad, "Hot dang! Good thing I came down here!" Nicole stopped laughing (everyone else was rolling around on the ground busting) and jumped over the couch. She grabbed the dolls out of Airu's hands and looked at them, "Why are these in their underwear?" "Oh," Airu pointed at them, "I was playing superhero and I was coming down here to get the bad guy: a house plant!" Nicole looked back and forth between the dolls and Airu's lovers, "Wait a second." She grabbed the back of the boxers on the Goku doll and yanked them up. "AAOOWW!" Goku jumped forward and grabbed his butt. He pulled the wedgie out and rubbed his backside. "Voodoo!" Nicole hissed. "Huh?" everyone stopped laughing and looked at Nicole. She threw the dolls in the garbage and crossed her arms. "What do you mean voodoo?!" Airu jumped at the dolls. She picked them out of the trash can and turned them over, "Hey, there's something written here." Nicole leaned over Airu to read it with her, "Voodoo dolls, temporary magic, once thrown into trash, the magic no longer works." Airu blinked and fell to her knees, "NOOOOOOO!" She stood up quickly and looked at Vegeta and Goku. "Fat chance," Vegeta grunted as he stepped out of his room with a t- shirt and new pants. "AUG!" Airu cried as she slammed her head into the counter, "Wait. Goku never put his clothes back on." she jumped over the counter and landed next to Goku. "Uh," Goku stepped back, "I'll put them back on, I swear!" Airu latched onto him and gave him a hug, "I love innocence!" "Well unfortunately that happens to be something you will never know," Nicole growled as she stuck her face into Airu's. "What were you doing with voodoo dolls?" Piccolo crossed his arms. "Mrr?" Airu looked around at him and thought, "I found them in my bed." "Who could have put those in there?" Kuririn wondered out loud. "Fou!" Airu remembered the wizard's possession on her. "What?" Trunks sat up, "How could Fou have put those in your bed?" "Uh," Airu didn't want to tell anyone Fou had taken her over right after Vegeta had beaten her up for frying him, "I'm not sure, I mean, he is a wizard after all. maybe he set them up there so it would look like I made them!" "How do we know you didn't?" Vegeta growled. Nicole took the Goku doll and looked at it carefully, "She didn't, believe me. It must have been Fou." "How can you tell?" Goku looked around Airu who was still latched onto his chest. She handed the doll back to Airu, "Airu could never make anything that looks that accurate." "What!?" Airu stuck her tongue out at Nicole. "So that must mean he is still alive and well now, huh?" Trunks sighed. "Yeah," Kuririn sat back into the couch, "that stinks." "Well, now that we know he is still alive we should start training some more just in case he has grown more powerful," Vegeta pulled his pants up a little more. "Good point," Nicole turned the TV off, "let's start." Everyone nodded and got up. Piccolo, Kuririn, Yamcha, Puar, Chiaotzu, Trunks, and Vegeta walked outside to start sparing and practicing. Gohan and Nikki just sat in Gohan's room and talked about Bird-knows-what, Goku finally got Airu off of him and put his clothes on to go out and spar as well, and Nicole went back upstairs to swing her sword around. "Sheesh," Airu stood in the empty kitchen and looked around, "everyone is so busy practicing for Fou again." She took a step and noticed something sitting in the corner next to the fridge, "what's this?" She picked up a mangled looking doll, "Another doll?" she looked at it closer, "looks like Tien got whoever it wa-" she stopped as soon as she recognized what it was. A blue haze crept down from her hairline and her eyes became little dots on her face, "a-a-a-a. Buruma? A. oh no." she looked over to the meat slicer and gasped as she put her fist in her mouth, "Meep! What have I done? Wait. what am I saying? I just killed the two people I hate the most!" She threw the doll back onto the ground and lifted her fist in the air, "Yes! I have done it! Mwahahahaha!" She smiled and stuck the Vegeta and Goku dolls in her bra and bounded down the hall once again. Airu decided not to tell Vegeta or Goku of their wives deaths so she ran upstairs instead to bug Nicole. "Buddha, I swear you are just like Nikki!" Nicole swung the sword right over Airu's head, "Just entertain yourself!" "Oh," Airu turned around and swung her tail around behind her slowly, "so you don't want to go taunt Vegeta with me then?" Nicole stopped and blinked, "Hmm. let's see what the 8 ball says I should do," she pulled it out of her jacket and shook it. They waited a moment for the answer to appear from the blue water, " ' Ask again later,' sorry, not now, Airu." "Dang," Airu sighed, "alright then, your loss." "I'm sure I'll hear about it anyway," Nicole said as Airu ran out of the room again. Vegeta landed in the sand and threw a few punches into mid air. He jumped back into the sky and launched an energy blast into the ocean, sending a pillar of water shooting up to his feet. "Hey!" Kuririn yelled from the sand, "Watch it Vegeta! That wave almost got me!" "Shut up!" Vegeta yelled back. "You shut up, you overgrown monkey!" "Why you!" Vegeta raised his hand to fire at Kuririn. "Hi!" Airu said as she plopped down on it. "AUG!" he lost concentration and fell out of the sky into the sand. Airu blinked and floated down in front of him. "Are you alright?" He sat up and spat the sand out of his mouth, "Go away." "Uh," Airu thought for a second, "no." "Why do you torment me so much!" Vegeta sat back in the sand and grabbed his hair. "Cuz I loooove you!" He began to grumble to himself then stopped, "Where did your shirt go?" "Eh?" she looked down at her bra with the little dolls stuck in it, "Oh, I lost it up at Kame-sama's place." He blinked and leaned forward, "What is that in your bra?" "Mrr?" she looked down again, "Oh, those are those voodoo dolls of you and Goku! See? They fit in my bra perfectly!" He blinked again and froze. "Too bad the voodoo doesn't work anymore, eh? Ahahaha!" Airu laughed to herself as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Eehh?" Vegeta's eye twitched and his super Saiyan 2 form winked on. He whimpered and fell backwards into the sand. Airu scratched her ear curiously and looked at his face as he stared up at the sky blankly, "Are you sure you're okay? Your nose is bleeding, sweetie." "And a right, and a left, and a counter then a stab," Nicole swung her sword around her head and jabbed it out in front of her. She sighed and stuck it back in the sheath, "Aug, if Yamcha was still a human I could sword fight with him. Or I could always go and fight with Trunks," she walked over to the hole in the wall and watched Trunks, Goku, and Piccolo fighting below, "nah, he's too busy." She sat down in the hole and watched as the fighters spared below her. All of a sudden, she heard something clawing at the door madly, "Huh?" she jumped up and ran over to the door and opened it. Tien jumped in the door and latched onto her leg with his claws. Yamcha came running in after the cat and ran right into Nicole's leg as well. He growled and looked up to her face that was glaring right back at him, "And just what do you think you were doing?" He sat down and leaned back. "I thought you would be smart enough to not chase Tien if I left you two in the house together!" His ears lowered and he put on a sad puppy face. "Don't you give me that look young man!" Nicole pointed her finger at him, "Now, are you a man or a dog? If you were a dog you would jump up on me and grab Tien right off my shoulder, but if you were a man, you would leave him alone and not worry about chasing cats!" "I'm sorry," he lowered his head. "That's right," Nicole stood up and frowned. She stopped for a second and jumped back, "Did you just talk?!" He blinked and looked up, "I did didn't I?" Nicole's jaw dropped and she laughed out loud, "You did! You can talk!" "I can!" Yamcha smiled and jumped up into the air happily. "You must be breaking Fou's spell by believing you are a human, not a dog!" she fell to her knees and hugged him around the neck. "Eheh," his voice cracked, "thanks!" She let go and looked at him, "Maybe if you just keep doing things like a human would you might turn back!" He blushed and smiled, "I guess so!" "So," Airu floated cross-legged in front of SS2 Vegeta as he punched and jabbed into the air, "how high can you get?" "Excuse me?" he looked at her. "You know," she shrugged, "super Saiyan levels; have you ever tried to go higher?" "No," he turned back around, "I've never really needed to yet." "Hmm," Airu thought for a moment, "you know, you aren't even supposed to be a second level until the Buu saga. I wonder why you changed so early." "What are you talking about?" he sped up his pace. "That's it!" Airu snapped her fingers and smiled, "It must have been when Fou was using you to fight; you were being forced to fight to your limit and that must have been like a major training session for you!" "What?" "I wonder how high you can go now." Airu laughed. "What did you say about me turning into the second level in the, what was it, Buu saga?" he turned around. "Oh, well, seven years from now you are supposed to go SS2, and you have already, so that is very advanced, Vegi-kun! I am proud!" she spun around once happily. "What!" he almost fell out of the sky again, "Seven years?! How do you know that?" "I told you, I know everything," she sat a little higher. "That's impossible," he grunted. "No," Airu thought, "you should be proud, you are way ahead of schedule for your power level." "So if what you are saying is true," he leaned into her face, "I am probably able to go another level higher, and even become more powerful than Kakarotto?" "Oh now I wouldn't go that far just yet," Airu held her hands up, "you see, we don't know if you can go SS3 yet, and right now in the DBZ storyline, you guys should be fighting perfect Cell and that is about the time Gohan goes SS2." "You mean that little brat could possibly surpass me?" "Well he could," Airu rolled her eyes, "but don't feel bad, Gohan was born with lots of power, remember? Plus he hasn't been training like he should be, so I don't know if he is still able to do that. And you don't know how far you can go yet." "Hey," Vegeta thought for a second, "what ever happened to Cell anyway?" "Yeah," Airu put her hand to her chin, "wait. between you and me, I saw Fou not too long ago and he was really weak, too weak to have been still suffering from our last attack. I think he found Cell and destroyed him." "What makes you think that?" Vegeta crossed his arms. "Well," she put her finger up intellectually, "if he didn't destroy Cell, then why haven't we seen him on the TV anymore, and why hasn't he come to you guys asking for a fight yet? I think when Fou wandered around after the fight he found Cell and somehow they got in a scuffle. Fou obviously won." "I guess that makes sense," he turned back around and began throwing punches and kicks into the air. Airu watched him spin around and jump about, his long blonde hair waving behind him as he moved. She sighed and put her head in her hands, "So what do you have to do to get to the next level, get really mad, right?" "I guess," he shot a blast over the water. "Hmm," Airu though to herself, "that must have been why you turned into the second form around me, right?" He didn't answer, he just shot another blast over the water. "Well then, what about emotional things?" No answer. "Hyperness?" "Why do you care?" he asked as he jabbed into the air again. "Because I want to help you advance!" Airu clasped her hands together and sighed, "I am proud of you for getting so far! I only want to help!" He looked at her for a moment then continued to jab at the air. "Uhhhh, not anger, not being hyper, not emotional stuff." Airu squinted and concentrated, "wait. what about adrenaline?" His eye shot over to her for a second and he continued his workout. "Hey." her eyes narrowed and she snickered, "it is adrenaline isn't it, Vegi-kun?" "I never said that," he began to shoot blasts over the water. "But that's what it is," she floated up next to him, "cuz you turned right into level two when I was talking about putting your voodoo doll in my bra." His eye twitched as he tried to keep his concentration. "Oh, come on," she reached around and put her hand on his lower back, "what do you think I could do that would make your eyebrows burn off your face and make your hair grow down to your ankles?" she moved her hand down farther and spanked his butt. He gasped and sent the energy blasts careening into the water, separating the ocean in giant waves. "Oooo," Airu awed as she watched the waves elevate and die down. "Blast it!" Vegeta whacked her hand away with his tail, "You are just a distraction, go bother Kakarotto!" Airu gasped, "That's the best idea you have had all day, Vegi-kun! See ya later!" He sighed as he watched her wave goodbye and fly around the corner of the house, "That was a close one." he mumbled as he wiped the blood from his nose. After Gohan had fed both of his goldfish, he and Nikki walked back into the kitchen to see if there was anything new to touch. "Have we touched those?" Nikki pointed his nose toward the knife set. "Yeah," Gohan walked up to the counter, "Hey look!" "What?" Nikki turned around. "Someone made banana flavored cookies!" he took a chunk of one and bit down on it. "There's a sign on it," Nikki looked at it, "I can't read it, though." "Ah," Gohan took it off and threw it on the floor, "it's not important." "Okay," Nikki smiled. He reached up to the cookie sheet with his muzzle and grabbed a cooked block of banana paste. The sun eventually went down and everyone made their way inside. Everyone ate a separate dinner in their rooms or in the family room. Nicole and Airu ate outside on the sandy beach as the stars made their way into the black sky. "Hey," Nicole nudged Airu on the shoulder, "Yamcha can talk now!" "Great," Airu sighed, "two talking dogs!" "He's not a dog," Nicole grumbled. "He looks like one to me," Airu snickered. "That's all going to change, though," Nicole threw sand at Airu. She shook the sand out of her greasy hair and laughed, "Hey, when you two get it on do you go doggie style? Aahahahahaha!" "Shut up!" Nicole put her food down and glared at Airu, "You know what they call it when you and Vegetable get it on?" "This aught to be good," Airu crossed her arms and waited. "Monkey wrench!" Airu's eyes popped open and she stood up as well, "Alright, you and me, right here, right now!" The rest of the household had settled down for bed, (at least that's what you'd like to think) but Nicole and Airu stood outside on the beach settling their differences. "Alright," Nicole crossed her arms, "first a deadly exchange of insults, and it goes up as we go along." "Fine with me," Airu spread her legs out and lowered her brow, "just make sure Vegeta or Roshi aren't watching this time." "Let them experience the carnage," Nicole threw her hand out. The theme song for rawhide came on the radio as Vegeta watched from the kitchen window. He looked back at the radio and blinked. "Donkey," Nicole hissed as the sand blew past her ankles. "Dog," Airu growled. "At least I mate with my own species." "At least I don't mate with Yamcha." Nicole's eyebrow shot up, "Oh, that was low." "Thank you." Airu smiled. "Yamcha doesn't have a receding hairline." "Neither does Goku," Airu smiled. "I was talking about Vegeta." "What he lacks in hair he gains in body." "At least Yamcha isn't a stinky Saiyan." "Well Saiyans can reach different levels of power, like a stick shift," Airu lifted her head up and smiled insanely, "kinky, eh?" "I would rather puke bricks than to go anywhere your Saiyans and their beds." Airu thought for a second, "Uh. I can't think of anymore insults. so. you know what that means." "We advance!" Nicole threw her fist into the air and yelled out across the ocean. Airu jumped down into the sand and whipped out a tic-tac-toe table, "I'm X-es." She put a cross in the middle of the squares. "Fine with me!" Nicole jumped down and drew an O in another one. Vegeta grumbled to himself and slapped his forehead, "I wanted carnage." After three cats' games the girls decided to settle it another way. "I rolled a seven! I win this round!" "But I got best out of three!" "All right, onto the next trial," Airu reached into her back pocket. Vegeta looked up to see if there was anything different going on. "Digi-battle!" she shouted as she threw the digimon playing cards down in front of Nicole. Vegeta mumbled to himself and laid his head down on the counter, "I might as well go to bed." "Bring it on!" Nicole took her deck. These worthless threats went on for hours and Vegeta had finally accepted the fact that they weren't going to do any real fighting. He yawned and sulked into his room. "This entire time we have been breaking out in ties!" Nicole grumbled as she threw the jump rope down in the sand. "Yes," Airu frowned and shrugged, "and all I got left to do is play with my deck of cards." "But we played every game ever created for it!" "All but one," Airu smiled. "What?" Nicole raised an eyebrow. "Strip poker." Vegeta's eye popped open. He heard them talking from his open window. He sat up in bed and wondered if he should go watch them. He wasn't that tired yet, and he could go for some entertainment. He stopped for a moment and thought to himself, 'what am I doing? How can I even think such a thing? I'm acting like Mater Roshi, and what a fool he is.' He lay back down in bed. The laughter of the girls reached his ears and he jumped out of bed and floated out the window. The girls were on the other side of the house so he placed himself on the roof and watched as they divided the cards up. He felt kind of stupid spying on teenagers as they played a strip game, but for some reason he really wanted to see if Airu would do it. It would be even more surprising to see if Nicole would. "Well, since I don't know how to play poker," Airu handed Nicole half the deck, "let's play strip war." "Fine with me." Nicole shuffled the deck. "Every time we have a war, whoever looses has to take something off. And of course whoever gets nakie first looses." "Right." Vegeta shook his head and mumbled to himself, "Why am I here?" A few minutes past and Airu won a war. Nicole took off her watch. Then Nicole won one and Airu took off her heard necklace. Nicole took off her necklace, Airu took off her earrings, Nicole took off her earrings, Airu took off her shirt, Nicole took off hers, Airu took off her pants and Nicole took off hers. "GA!" Nicole snarled as they placed cards down in front of them, "We have been drawing ties the entire time! That's gonna suck if this game is a tie too!" "I hear ya," Airu sighed as she noticed they both only had a bra and underwear on, "maybe we are just evenly matched or something." "You're right," Nicole set down an ace, "might as well give me your next card, Airu." She looked at the card and frowned, "Wait," she set her top card down next to Nicole's. "An ace!" Nicole gasped. The two girls automatically took out three cards and set them down then took one more to do battle with. Vegeta didn't blink as he watched the girls slam their cards down with a yell. Nicole snickered at Airu. "Nooo," Airu fell over backwards and whimpered. "Well," Nicole sat back and laughed. Airu sat up and picked up her loosing card, "Oh, my poor little two card, I know you mean well but you cause me so much pain!" "Stop talking to the cards and do something!" Airu stood up and looked her body over for something to take off before she had to take off either her bra or underwear, "Dang it! If I had just worn my boots and socks out here I could have taken those off instead. I don't want to take off my bra!" "So take off your other necklace and let's get back to the game!" Nicole finished putting the cards she won in the deck. "What, do you mean my dragon necklace?!" Airu grabbed it and glared, "I can't take this off!" "Suit yourself," she shrugged as she straightened her deck, "but you have to take something off. Come on, it isn't anything I haven't seen before, I mean we are both girls." Airu stomped her foot down in the sand and grumbled, "Ah, what am I complaining about? I love being naked! Woo!" Vegeta gulped loudly and tried to lay a little flatter on the roof as he kept his eyes glued on Airu's hands. She reached behind her and unlocked the buckle in the back. She pulled the back around and was beginning to take the straps off her arms. Vegeta's eye began to twitch again as he waited and watched. "Hey!" "Who was that!?" Airu's ears shot up as she quickly buckled the back of her bra and put her hands up. Vegeta let his breath out and slammed his head down in frustration. "It's Gohan!" Nicole turned around and stood up. "And Nikki," Airu put her hands down and watched at the two came staggering around the corner of the house. "What are youuu guys doing out hereee?" Gohan laughed as he slurred his words together. Vegeta finally came to his senses and floated off the roof, "Well that was a waste of my time," he floated back into his room and in bed. "Shhh," Nicole hissed, "not so loud! You don't want to wake everyone up and have them all see us standing here in our underwear!" Gohan leaned of Nikki and laughed again. Nikki fell over into the sand and let Gohan fall on him. "Hey," Airu leaned down over Gohan, "where were you two during dinner?" "Uh," he thought for a moment, "why do you care?" he swung an arm lazily out at Airu. Airu stood up straight, "His breath smells like bananas." "Get off me!" Nikki growled as he stood up on shaky legs, letting Gohan fall into the sand. Gohan stood up as well and glared at Nikki, "That's all you do is complain! Don't you ever. uh. ever. uh, I don't know." "Bananas?" Nicole cocked her head, "But we haven't had bananas since after you made dinner that one night and I had used most of them before that to make." Airu looked over at Nicole, "What? What did you make?" "Narcotics," Nicole sighed as she watched the two drooling Saiyans try to stay standing, "Gohan and Nikki must have gotten into them and eaten the entire thing!" "Why were you making narcotics?" Airu raised an eyebrow. "Oh, because I found out that Fou may be weak against them," Nicole raised her eyebrow right back at Airu. "Really?" "Yup." "I want more!" Gohan grabbed Nicole's underwear and tugged on it lazily. "Ack!" Nicole pulled them up a little more and kicked at Gohan, "Get off me!" "They are so stoned," Airu shook her head as she watched Nikki try to keep his eyes focused on her face. "Go back inside and get some sleep," Nicole shoved Gohan angrily. "Don't touch me," Gohan wobbled around and fell over again. Nikki burped and fell over again. Nicole and Airu hung over them and watched them stare blankly into the sky. Airu frowned and waved her hand around in front of Gohan's eyes. "Let's get them inside," Nicole sighed with a moan. The girls picked up the dog and the boy and carried them into the house, "Here, gimme Gohan," Airu took the boy from Nicole, "go outside and get all our stuff." "Okay then," Nicole bounded back out the door. Airu laid the boy in his room and carried Nikki to his corner by the stairs. She stood up and put her hands on her hips, "Where do I sleep tonight?" She looked between Goku's, Nicole's, Vegeta's, and her bedroom doors, "Hmmm, I am definitely not sleeping in my room, and I don't have the time to waste a night in Nicole's," she walked down the hall way and stood between Goku and Vegeta's doors, "Hmmm, I do need to do something to get Goku to show affection back to me, but I already got my point across to him that I love him and he doesn't mind. Vegi-kun on the other hand, he wont even put up with me being around him, and Goku does. So that means Goku is farther along in the treatment, and Vegi-kun is lagging behind." she turned to Vegeta's door and jumped in. "Airu," Nicole looked around the hallway, "huh, I guess she isn't down here," she walked up the stairs and looked around the small hallway. She opened the door to the dragon's room and looked around, "wait a minute." her eyes narrowed and she looked back down the stairs angrily. Airu crawled across the floor on her belly and made her way to Vegeta's bed. He was snoring loudly on the other side, "Hmmm," she looked over to his dresser drawer, "I wonder." Fou slithered into the dark top corner of the room. He snickered to himself and stood perfectly still as he watched Airu rummage around through the Saiyan prince's drawers. "Dang," Airu snorted as she closed the drawer, "I guess since he hasn't gone SS4 yet he wouldn't have those pants." She turned around and looked at him as he slept in his bed, "perhaps," she smiled, "I could change that." Fou held up a small magical orb and looked at his reflection in it, "Escaping from that chamber and coming down here unnoticed will all be worth it after I trap that girl in this orb," he watched as she crawled up to the side of the bed where Vegeta was sleeping, "and after she's out of the way I can take her identity and get to those dragon balls safely." He held the orb out in front of him and let it gather energy in order to capture Airu. Suddenly, the door swung open. "Ack!" Fou gasped as he held the glowing orb behind him and froze. "What are you doing?!" Nicole hissed as she stood in the doorway. Airu jumped back and put her finger to her lips, "Shh! Don't wake him up!" Nicole crossed her arms. "I was looking for something!" she shrugged. "How do you expect me to believe that?" Nicole glared. "I was! I was looking for his pants!" She stepped back out the door, "Well, I guess that makes sense, but you have to go to your room tonight, got it? And no fooling around!" Airu nodded quietly as she watched Nicole walk out of the room. Fou sighed in relief and held the orb out again. "Wait a minute!" Nicole jumped back through the door. Airu and Fou jumped again and the wizard concealed the glowing orb once again. "I know what you mean by looking for his pants!" Nicole put her finger up, "You sneaky coon!" "ME?" Airu scooted away from the bed, "I wanted to find his SS4 pants!" Nicole glared again and slowly backed out of the doorway again, "Yeah, Airu, sure." Airu mumbled to herself as she watched Nicole disappear behind the door again. Fou growled to himself as he held out the orb once again, "I must do this quickly before that girl comes ba-" "Wait a second!" Nicole flew into the room again. "Aug!" Fou pulled the orb back again. Airu pulled her hand out of the blankets and looked at Nicole with wide eyes. She pointed her finger at Airu, "What were you doing?" "I was uh." shifty eyes, "I was trying to see if he had a key in his pocket!" "In his what!?" "Pocket!" "Airu!" "What!?" "I'm gonna-" "Go back to bed!" Airu stood up, "Just go! I won't do anything that could make you worry! Really!" "Mhmm," Nicole took a step closer to Airu, "everything you do makes me worry!" "Go!" Airu turned her around and shoved her out the door, "Before he wakes up!" "Ya know what?" Nicole turned around and shook her finger at Airu, "I hope he does wake up and see you." "Don't wish that!" Airu put her hands up, "He's a light sleeper, remember?" "Exactly," Nicole huffed as she marched down the hallway. Airu sighed and closed the door. She turned back to the sleeping Saiyan, "Hee hee, good thing I've got such light hands though, or you just might have woken up." Fou glared at the girl as she scampered back to the Saiyan and stuck her head under the blankets, "I have to get in closer," he slithered down a little farther on the wall, "even though her head is under the blankets, I better become invisible just in case." He closed his eyes and concentrated what little bit of power he had left to become imperceptible. He crawled down the wall and to the floor, then behind Airu. He only had a small amount of power left after the escape from Kame's lookout, so he had to use as little bit of it as he could. He held the orb out behind her again and waited for it to gather the energy. "Airu!" Nicole ran through the door again. Fou's eye began to twitch and he dropped the orb before she could see it. "Yes?" Airu gasped as she pulled her head out of the blankets. Nicole growled, "I'll talk to you about that later." Airu looked around with wide innocent eyes. "But Vegeta is a light sleeper!" "Yeah, I know," Airu stood up and growled, "so be quiet!" "Don't you get it?" Nicole yelled, "He's already awake!" Fou gasped as he saw Vegeta's eye pop open. "What?" Airu looked down, "AUG!" Everyone in the room burst into a mad furry of panic as they all tried to talk at once. "This isn't working!" Fou growled from behind Airu. "What the?" Airu turned around to see the wizard appear behind her. "Oh no!" Nicole jumped back. Vegeta didn't say anything as he and Nicole watched the wizard hold up the orb. "Curse the lot of you!" he yelled as the orb's light reached out and grabbed Airu. There was a bright flash and she was gone. "What did you do!" Nicole jumped over the bed and landed in front of Fou with her hands up. He sneered at her and held his hand up. He grunted as the small amount of magic he had left shot out of his hand and hit the Saiyan in the head. She fell backwards and hit the floor. "Blast it!" Vegeta stood up next, "Give Airu back!" Fou fell to one knee and arched his back up, "I don't have enough power left!" Vegeta jumped out of bed and ran to the wizard with a fist ready. Fou snapped up straight and held his hands out in front of him and another bright flash of light filled the room. "Feh," he gasped as he threw the unconscious Vegeta back onto his bed, "I'll have to use all my energy just to transform into that girl," he looked at the orb, "so be it." He stood up straight and let his body twist and shrink until he looked exactly like Airu, clothes and everything, "I hope none of this woke any body else up," Fou said in the girl's voice. Nicole sat up and rubbed her head, "Owww," she moaned. "Hello," Fou put the orb in his pocket, "glad to see you're awake." "Where am I? What happened?" she blinked. "Go to bed, Nicole," the artificial Airu waved her hand at Nicole. "Okay," Nicole got up and sulked out of the room. Fou watched Nicole close the door and then he turned to Vegeta, "Shame I only had enough magic to erase my appearance from your memory," he grabbed a small tuff of the Saiyan hair and separated it in his fingers, "otherwise I would have erased your entire memory." He straightened his gloves and walked out the door. He walked up the stairs quietly and to the door that led to Airu's room, "I can't believe I have to stoop this low just to get those blasted balls," he muttered to himself as he opened the door and walked inside, "And now I must act like that foolish girl so the others don't suspect something," he sat down on the bed and looked around. He spotted a notepad by the bed and picked it up. There was a drawing of Airu in her dragon form chewing on Vegetto's tail, "this is going to be harder than I thought," he sighed and put the paper down, "too bad she was the only choice. The others would be too hard to capture." Daybreak finally came and most of the household was downstairs eating or training outside. Vegeta was still in bed and so were Gohan and Nikki. Fou got up around the time Goku had and had gone down stairs to get some breakfast, (his first step to trying to act like Airu). All of a sudden, the house and its little beach erupted in a furry when Nicole had screamed from her room and came staggering down the stairs. "What is it?" Kuririn asked the question in everyone's head as she came dragging into the kitchen in nothing but a robe and a scowl. "I-I," she stammered and lifted her fist to the ceiling, "I'm pregnant!" Everyone but Airu fell over and gasped. "What do you mean pregnant?" Trunks asked from the kitchen window. "I mean I have a baby growing inside me!" Nicole sniffed. Trunks and Piccolo exchanged clueless glances. "Are you sure?" Yamcha asked as he walked into the kitchen from his room. "Of course I am, you mutt!" Yamcha blinked, surprised. "Look at my stomach!" she patted it, "It looks like I swallowed a basketball!" "No it doesn't!" Goku pointed at it, "It looks like it always has since we first saw you." "You must be blind or something!" Nicole pointed a shaky finger at Goku, "I'm pregnant and you can tell." Everyone looked back and forth to am from each other. "I need coffee," Nicole staggered to the pot and poured a cup. "I wonder who the father is," Goku whispered to Kuririn. "That is if she is even pregnant," he whispered back. "She sure doesn't look it," Puar sighed quietly. "Maybe she is just delusional," Yamcha shook his head. "What the blast was that screaming about?" Vegeta ran his hands through his hair and rubbed his back. Nicole spun around and glared at him, "That voice. the screaming. your groping hands." He stopped and looked around nervously, "What?" "You-" Nicole grasped her face and screamed again, "you raped me!" Everyone watched her fall to the floor crying. "I did not rape you!" Vegeta shouted as a sweat drop rolled down his brow. "Yes you did!" Nicole sobbed, "In that back alley way! I was just trying to find something I had dropped there the day before and you jumped me and raped me!" "I never raped you!" Vegeta waved his arms around angrily as everyone watched quietly, "and you were never in any alley way, there is no alley way here!" "How would you know?" Nicole curled up in the corner and sobbed. "I don't believe this," Vegeta sighed as he walked into the kitchen and took a cup of coffee for himself. "Hey, that's my coffee!" Nicole grabbed his tights and growled. "Let go of me," he grunted as he kicked at her. "Now you abuse me!" Nicole began to weep again. He took his coffee and sulked back into his room. A few hours passed and Nicole sat in the kitchen all day and yelled at people and demanded to be served. Yamcha stayed by her side and talked to her the entire time. Gohan and Nikki finally woke up and claimed they had bad headaches and couldn't think straight. Everyone else went outside and spared. Fou sat in Airu's room and watched as everyone fought with themselves for training purposes, "Look at those fools," he rubbed his hands together and smiled evilly, "soon I will recover entirely and they all will fall at my feet." Nicole sipped down her fifteenth cup of coffee and sighed, "I'm gonna kill that overgrown monkey." "Calm down," Yamcha patted her on the back, "he didn't do it, and you aren't pregnant." "I am to pregnant!" she choked up again, "and Vegeta is the father! You may not think so because you aren't going through what is happening to me. I didn't just eat a lot last night, I am pregnant!" "No," Yamcha tugged on her sleeve with his mouth, "it is just a bad dream, you are not pregnant and Vegeta never did anything to you." "Yes he did!" Nicole pounded the table, "And I am going to kill him! I'll put a scorpion in his pants or something!" Yamcha sighed, "Don't you think if he did rape you Airu would be all over you and him?" "Maybe she is just so traumatized she can't do anything about it," Nicole slammed her head down on the counter. "I think something is wrong with you," Yamcha shook his head, "you and her." "I need sleep," Nicole stood up and walked down the hall, "ow, the baby just kicked me." Yamcha stood up and followed her just in case she needed him. Oh her way up, Nicole ran into Vegeta who was sitting in front of Airu's bedroom door, snoozing. "What are you doing here?" Nicole grabbed him by his widow's peak and pulled him up awake. "Ow!" he slapped her arm away, "Leave me be, woman!" "You are going to pay," Nicole blinked through her baggy swollen eyes, "even if I have to-" "Come on," Yamcha walked by and grabbed her belt, "leave him alone." Vegeta glared at her as she was pulled to her room and closed behind the door. He kept his eyes on the door as he slid back down the frame of Airu's door and sat down. The door opened behind him and out stepped Airu. He still had the glare on his face as he looked up at her. She looked down at him slowly and glared back before walking off down the stairs. He blinked and watched her walk off. He had to do something to her to let her know he was beginning to like her. But what could he do that would let her know? He watched her tail swing slowly behind her as she descended the stairs and that reminded him of when she spanked him. His eye twitched again as he recalled the incident. It just so happened that he didn't have any other ways of getting her attention, so he stood up and walked down the stairs after her. Fou grumbled to himself as he walked into the kitchen and watched everyone jump around and punch at each other. He cracked his knuckles and sighed, "I need to find someone here who will take me to those dragon balls." He lowered his head and closed his eyes. All of a sudden he felt something touch the top of his tail. His ears shot around before his head did. There was Vegeta standing there with a blank expression on his face and his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" Fou snapped as he stepped away from the Saiyan's hand. Vegeta blinked, surprised that the dragon girl didn't pounce on him or something. He gulped and bit his bottom lip, "I, uh." Fou looked at him closely and noticed the sweat on his forehead, "What is it?" "I thought you wouldn't mind," Vegeta crossed his arms and put his glare back on, "you never seem to monitor yourself when touching me." Fou rose an eyebrow and stood up straight, "You like me, don't you?" "You tell me." Vegeta leaned back against the counter. On the inside Fou was about to explode; how could he have chosen the only one in the house that had a stalker? He growled and grabbed Vegeta by the collar of his body suit, "You stay away from me!" Vegeta put his hands behind his back and watched at Airu walked down the hallway and back up the stairs. He sighed and shook his head, "I guess I just have to try harder." He got up and walked into his room to think. "Yamcha," Nicole rolled over and patted him on the head, "what do you think I should do with the baby?" He rolled his eyes and scooted closer to Nicole, "Nothing, because you aren't pregnant." "There you go again," Nicole began to cry again, "you don't believe me!" "But," Yamcha put his front legs on the bed, "there is nothing to believe! You don't even look pregnant!" "That's all very flattering and everything," Nicole sobbed into her pillow, "but you aren't helping." "No," Yamcha tugged on her pillow, "I am serious, you are just fine!" "What do you mean I am fine, I am talking to a dog and have a nine month old child in me! I'm doomed!" "I'm not a dog!" Yamcha mumbled as he pushed off the bed. He curled up in the corner of her room and sighed. "What are you doing in my room?" Fou turned an ear to Vegeta as he walked in the door. "I tried to sit in my room and think about a different way to come on to you," Vegeta sounded a little nervous, "but I can't think of anything." "Then leave me alone and do something else," Fou turned his ear back around and continued staring out the window. Vegeta closed the door behind him angrily, "You have tried so hard to win me over this entire time and when I finally let you know it is working, you turn me down." "Glad you are getting the picture, now go to your room," Fou mumbled. 'I can't act like I like that filthy Saiyan,' he thought to himself, 'this isn't going to work.' "I can't go back to my room unless you are with me," he closed his eyes and tried to sound serious. Fou blinked and slapped his forehead. Vegeta walked up behind Airu and put his hand on her back. He moved his hand down farther like before and set it on the top of Airu's tail again. Fou wanted to turn around and throw Vegeta on the ground, but then he remembered something he might want to use the Saiyan for. He turned around and grabbed Vegeta's hand, "You know what?" Vegeta gulped loudly. "I think I know how you feel," Fou twisted his face into a forced smile, "and I think you should do something for me." Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "What?" "Take me to the dragon balls," Fou crossed his arms. "Why?" Vegeta took a step back and glared at her. "Because I want to make a wish," "What could you possibly ask for that would require us to bring out the dragon balls from where we hid them," Vegeta looked at her more carefully, "and risk Fou finding them." Fou blinked and forced himself to move closer to Vegeta, "Oh come on Vegeta, I'll make sure they stay safe." Vegeta took a step backwards and looked at Airu curiously, "I have to go ask Nicole about something." Fou watched him turn around and walk out the door calmly. He shrugged and turned back to the window. "Nicole," Vegeta stuck his head in her room, "I need to talk to you." "You had better be planning on talking about how to pay for your child!" Nicole sobbed. "No," he glared at her, "it is about Airu." "Oh, so you don't want to fend for your own creation?" Nicole sat up and glared back at him. "Ugh," he sighed and walked out the door, "I can tell she isn't going to be much help." He walked down the stairs to his room. A few days passed and every day Nicole claimed her baby was getting more and more restless. Everyone just trained all day and even Vegeta tried to focus on training as well. Fou just stayed in Airu's room all day and gathered energy. The next morning came and nobody had much of anything to say. "Ahhh," Yamcha yawned as he woke up from the corner of Nicole's room, where he had been most of the time, "so how is your baby?" he asked sarcastically. "Huh?" Nicole sat up and rubbed her eyes, "Baby?" "Yeah," Yamcha raised an eyebrow, "you thought you were pregnant, remember?" "I don't have a baby," Nicole jumped out of bed and landed in front of a very frightened Yamcha, "I have an alien in my head!" Yamcha pinned his ears back and scooted away slowly from Nicole as a stream of drool dripped from her mouth. "Wanna see?" she shouted. "What?" She grabbed her ears and tried to pull them apart, "Auuug! My head must be stuck, but it'll open! Hold on for a moment!" The dog got up slowly and ran out of the room before Nicole could spot him. Goku walked in the house and sighed, "Whew," he wiped the sweat from his forehead, "I need a bite to eat." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a loaf of bread, "Hey," he looked over at the counter, "what's this?" he picked up Nicole's magic 8 ball and looked at it closely, "Uh," he scratched his head and remembered, "I guess I am supposed to ask a question or something. Um, is Nicole really pregnant?" He shook the ball and watched at the little blue cube floated up through the blue liquid. He looked at the letters it showed and read out loud, " 'No?' All right then, do you know why she is acting so weird? Uh. 'Outlook good.' Heh, can you tell me what it is? 'Concentrate and ask again.' Okay," he concentrated as he shook the ball and read it's prediction once again, " 'Concentrate and ask again.' Ah, alright," he shook it again, " 'Concentrate and. alright!" "Airu, come look!" Gohan ran into her room and laughed. Nikki ran in after him and they both jumped on either side of the wizard and laughed. Fou sneered at the child and growled, "What do you want?" "I found this in Master Roshi's room!" he held up a few magazines with half naked women on it. Fou blinked and turned completely around to face the two children. He took the magazines and flipped through them quickly, "What are you doing with these?" Gohan put his fists to him mouth and opened his eyes wide, "I dunno!" "Yeah," Nikki hopped up and down, "but Master Roshi is really mad at us!" Just then the door flew open and the old hermit came hobbling in waving his stick in the air, "You darn kids, give those back! Children shouldn't see those!" He bonked Gohan over the head and swung at Nikki with his stick. The two boys squealed and ran out of the room and down the stairs. Fou threw the magazines on the ground and sneered back out the window. The old hermit looked at Airu with a smile and snuck toward her turned back, "Hey sweet heart, what's up?" Fou looked at him out of the corner of an eye and snorted. "Heh, how's about a little game, eh?" the old man's glasses shone brightly. "I want to play no games with you, Roshi." Fou turned all the way to the window. "Oh but it is an easy one!" Fou turned around and growled, "If I play this game with you, will you leave me alone?" "Sure!" he pounded his stick on the ground and cackled, "Okay, first off, it is like Simon Says, and I am Simon. And if you don't do what Simon says that I get to bonk you over the head with my stick." "Sounds simple enough," Fou stood up and crossed his arms, "bring it on." Master Roshi slapped his hands together and drooled, "Perfect!" "Well?" "Oh yes," Roshi thought for a moment, "Simon says to bark like a dog." Fou rolled his eyes and did what he was told. "Simon says to do the splits." Fou looked at the floor and then at his legs, "I can't do the splits!" WACK! "OW! What was that for!?" he rubbed his head. "You didn't do what Simon said," Roshi put his staff back at his side. Fou growled at Roshi and thought to himself, 'I have to play along; so far I haven't been acting entirely like a teenage human girl would. What if they start to notice? How should I know what she's like? I'll just have to guess; It's now or never.' He stood up and crossed his arms again. "Okay," Roshi though for another moment, "Simon says to close your eyes." "That's easy," Fou obeyed. "Now, reach for the sky." Roshi began to drool. Fou stayed still with his eyes closed. "Reach for the sky," Roshi growled. The wizard didn't budge. "Dagnabbit girl, put your arms up!" Roshi bonked Fou over the head again. "OW!" Fou fell over, "Why'd you hit me again? I did what I was supposed to!" "No you didn't, I told you to lift up your arms and you never did!" the old man waved his cane around. Fou jumped up and barked at him, "You never said, 'Simon says.' you old fart!" Roshi blinked for a second and laughed, "So I didn't! Silly me! Okay, let's try this again." Fou stepped back and glared at Roshi. "Simon says to close your eyes and lift up your arms," he began to drool again. Fou glared a little longer at Roshi before doing what he was told. Master Roshi began to cackle a little as he reached his hand out toward her chest. His hand drew closer and closer and his fingers were about to make contact with her body when suddenly the door flew open and Nicole came running in with a fireplace rod and whacked Roshi over the head with it so hard he fell over out cold. Fou opened his eyes and looked at Nicole as she spat on the old man, "What was that for?" "Stupid men," Nicole rested the rod on her shoulder and smiled, "that felt good." The door flung open again and Yamcha came scampering in, "Master Roshi, watch out! Nicole thinks she is a feminatzi now!" Nicole spun around and growled at Yamcha, "Another one. filthy men!" she began to charge Yamcha. "Two personalities in one day," Yamcha whimpered. The rod came crashing into the ground next to his paw, "Yiee!" He jumped out the door and down stairs followed closely by Nicole. "Feminatzi?" Fou cocked his head and put his arms down. He decided to walk downstairs to check out what was going on with everyone else. He stepped over Gohan's unconscious body on the stairs and almost tripped over Nikki's next to the back door. He walked into the kitchen where Kuririn and Trunks were flopped over the couch with bumps on their heads. Piccolo was in the sink with a broken bat over his head and Goku was lying face down on the table with a broken plate in his head. Puar was fluttering around trying to wake everyone up and Tien was latched onto Yamcha's back as the two ran out the door with Nicole hot on their tails. "Pathetic," Fou mumbled to himself as he opened the fridge and took out the jar of pickles. He munched on one as he heard a sharp yelp and a cat groan. The door opened shortly after and in walked Nicole with a smirk. "Blasted men," she walked into the kitchen and looked around, "have you seen Vegeta or Chiaotzu?" Fou rose an eyebrow, "Why are you trying to kill all the men?" She slammed her fists on the counter and yelled, "All men are dirt! The world today is their apple pie and what do we women get? Nothing! It is all men first! Do you what I would happen if I tried running for president against some filthy male? I would loose just because of my gender! And I hate it how everything about a woman has something to do with men in it! Like the word woman, the word man is in it! Same for female, there you find the word male. I hate all men! They all must die for being born!" "Why do you hate men so much?" Fou asked calmly as he watched her carve into the tabletop with her nails. "They think women are weak and toys for pleasure," she snorted. "Toys?" "Yeah, I hate it! The only good male is a neutered male. If I ever get a dog I'm gonna enjoy watching him get neutered." she smiled evilly. Fou swallowed his pickle and leaned closer, "Wait, neutered. why does that make a difference on a male?" "Of course it does!" Nicole grabbed a pickle and bit down into it with a growl, "The source of a man's power is his balls, and if you cut those off, he becomes a mindless, monotonous, skinless shell. Not that they were like that before or anything, but basically they loose their interest in women and everything sexual! And that is all they live for, so if we take that away, they become dead to the world and to themselves! They won't flirt, spy, get horny or any of those other disgusting characteristics they possess!" She cackled and reached for a knife. Fou looked up and smiled as well, "Perfect. the next time that Saiyan tries to touch me I'll get rid of his urges for good." "Ew!" Nicole dropped the knife, "What am I thinking, to do that I would have to go near the death star of their command. Never!" she spun around and growled angrily, "Now, where is that little prince and Chiaotzu?" Fou watched her stomp out the door and slam it shut behind her. He sighed and looked around the house, trying to pick up any other life force. He felt three, one was the turtle that lived with the old man, the other was Chiaotzu, and the last one was Vegeta's. The turtle was outside in the ocean, Chiaotzu's was over the house in the air somewhere, and Vegeta's was coming from upstairs. He turned around and calmly waked down the hallway to the stairs and then walked up them to Nicole's bedroom. He opened the door and walked inside, "He shouldn't be in here, I'll just wait till night time," he sat down, "when he is asleep. then I'll attack." He sighed and lay down on the bed. The ceiling stared back at him as he slowly closed his eyes slowly shut. For the first time Fou wasn't tense enough to loose sleep. He relaxed and drifted off into silent slumber. As he slept, he regained his power slowly, letting the colors behind his closed eyed brighten and pulse with his heart. The brighter the shade of color the stronger he was. He had estimated he had been asleep for a few hours and decided to wake up and see how everything was going. He pulled out of sleep and began to immediately scan around him for any life force. He sat up quickly and grabbed the intruder then slammed their back into the wall. Fou's eyes opened and he growled at Vegeta who was staring over the arm attached to his throat. He stared into Fou's eyes as the wizard growled and tightened his grip. "What were you doing in here?" "H-hiding from N-Nicole." he breathed out from Fou's grip. "In my room?" "This is her room." Fou narrowed his eyes and let Vegeta drop to the ground, "Why didn't you counter my attack?" Vegeta stood up and looked off to the side, "I." he glared at Fou and barked, "I can't hurt you!" Fou stepped back and blinked, "Vegeta, you need to get over me! I am not going to reply to your affection! And I will take it away from you if you don't stop!" He clenched his fists and took a step towards Fou, "Don't you know how hard this is for me? I am not used to letting people know that I enjoy their company! You used to annoy me to no end before, why can't you be with me now? I don't understand you! I don't think I ever will! I can't just give up; you are constantly racing through my mind! I hated you before, but once I got to know you I have become strangely attracted to you. You have no idea how hard this is for me! I don't enjoy doing this, but I hate not being around you. Is it because I was cold before? Why won't you turn to me? I'm sorry I was so mean before, but I didn't know how to act! I don't want to loose you because of me!" Fou stood up straight and watched as Vegeta shook with anger as he stared at the ground, "I'm sorry I don't feel the same way," he growled, "and if this hurts you, then prepare to be injured further." Vegeta looked up in surprise and let his fists loosen. He stood up straight slowly and turned to the door. Fou watched as the Saiyan closed the door behind him and sighed, "Good thing I'll end this tonight. I can't stand this any longer," he sat down on the bed again and sighed, "love is a disease, it does funny things to the victim," he watched Nicole's wrist watch tick, "I'll end it all and won't have to let that Saiyan worry any more about his infatuation." "Uuugh," Trunks sat up and rubbed his head, "that blow to my scull really knocked it outta me." "You're awake?" Nicole jumped through the air with a yell and broke a cutting board over his head. He flopped back onto the couch unconscious once again. "Ha ha ha!" Nicole threw the board aside and stood on his back, "You might as well give up! None of you will stay awake long enough to escape! I will be here watching your every move until I die! I will never let you escape from me you filthy male-" she fell off Trunks' back and landed on the floor fast asleep. "What?" Puar peeked out from the cupboard and looked at Nicole, "Now she is narcoleptic." Chiaotzu slowly crept down from his bedroom and into the downstairs portion of the house. Stepping over bodies and broken objects, he snuck quietly into the kitchen and over to the fridge, "Carefully, carefully," he whispered to himself as he reached for the leftover banana pudding from Airu's feast the other night. He pulled the container out and closed the door. He looked around to make sure Nicole wasn't in sight then sighed, "Lucky me, she must have gone to bed." He opened the lid and scooped some of the pudding out with his finger and ate it, "Yummy! Hmm," he looked around again, "I wonder where Tien is." He stepped out of the kitchen and jumped back, "Ahh! Nicole's sleeping right there!" He gulped loudly and stepped around her to the door. He opened it slowly and looked outside, "Tien!" he shouted happily when he saw the cat lying out in the sand next to Yamcha, both of them with swirled eyes. Chiaotzu was about to jump out and run to help when he heard a yell from behind him. "There ya are you sneaky little vermin!" WACK! Chiaotzu fell to the ground with a thud. "Ha ha ha!" Nicole began to laugh again as she threw Kuririn's body to the side and kicked the little prince, "Disgusting man! How dare you try to escape a woman with a vengeance! I represent any woman who has been made second best to a man! Suffer just as I have!" "Ow!" Goku woke up suddenly and pulled the plate out of his scull, "That's smarts! I need a band aid!" "Whhhhat?" Nicole growled as she turned around to see Goku stand up slowly. She grabbed the knife she had dropped earlier and ran towards him, "Die for good now!" "Huh?" Goku turned around and saw her flying through the air with the knife in front of her, "Yaaaa!!!" he yelled and tried to jump out of the way but just as she was about to thrust the knife into his face she closed her eyes and began to snore. Goku caught her and held her away from him, "What happened?" "She's asleep," Puar poked her head out from the cupboard again, "every so often she just falls asleep like nothing has happened." Goku blinked and looked back down to Nicole. Her sleep bubble rose and sank slowly as she snored loudly, "Well let's help everyone to a safe place before she wakes up." "Okay," Puar floated out of the cupboard and floated to Goku, "maybe we should tie her up so if she wakes up before we're done she can't get to us." "Good idea," Goku picked her up and walked out onto the porch. There he sat her down next to one of the posts and stood up, "I need some kinda rope or something that she can't break easily." "How about these?" Puar floated out and held up one of Goku's old orange uniforms. "Yeah!" he took them and began to rip them into strips, "King Kai said they were one of the strongest materials in the universe." After tying Nicole to the porch, Goku and Puar went to work on helping everyone into their own rooms and laying them in their beds or on the floor. Then they cleaned up a bit and placed fallen items back. Puar floated back to her cupboard and decided to sleep since the sun was going down. Goku walked back into the quiet kitchen and sat down at the little table. The magic 8 ball rolled across the table and bumped into his hand, "Ah," Goku picked it up, "I wonder if it is later yet. Hmmm, okay. is Nicole really narcoleptic?" He shook it and read the words in the blue water, " 'Signs point to no.' that's what I thought. Is she sick? 'No.' is she acting weird because she is bored? 'No.' is she acting crazy from weird foods? 'Very doubtful.' Is she acting crazy because. uh. someone made her act crazy? 'Signs point to yes.' Do you know who it is? 'Yes.' Are you going to tell me? 'Cannot predict now.' Am I going to have to guess?" Goku sighed and slammed his head on the table, "Stupid toy, I wonder if it even knows what it is talking about," he looked over at the little window in the ball and read the words, " 'Yes.'" He blinked and sat up, "Was it Airu?" he shook it. Everyone just kinda ate his or her own thing that night so no big dinner was made. Half the household was still knocked out and those who had eaten had gone to bed. 


End file.
